Cute as a Kitten
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: Harry Potter, locked up at the Dursleys, finds Draco Malfoy as a cat. Utterly confused and wanting information, he decides to help him. Harry/Draco slash Currently in the process of rewriting.
1. Unpleasant Surprise

A.N- Alright here is chapter 1 of the revised story! I realize that is still not golden, and I am definitely not a professional writer. That being said, this is still a vast improvement from the last version! I hope that my changes make this easier and more enjoyable to read! If there is anything that you think needs more improvement, let me know! I wouldn't mind a few positive remarks, either ;)

One thing I didn't like when rereading this is how OOC Draco and Harry were. Very soft, mushy, and childish. I am trying to subtly alter that, without losing the story.

For those of you tuning in for the first time, I am slowly but steadily rewriting this story. So be patient with me, and don't get confused by the difference in writing and slight plot tweaks!

"Get _out! __Get out get out_!" Vernon Dursley bellowed from the kitchen. His face, a shiny tomato red, was contorted in anger. His arms were rigid at his sides, and he was clearly attempting –and failing – to control his rage. He raised a pudgy finger and pointed it menacingly at Harry. "Get. Out. _Now_."

Harry braved a quick glare and turned, striding from the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door. He took care to slam it behind him and leaned against the hard wood. Taking deep breaths, he calmed his senses. He would go back in when they all had a chance to settle down, he decided.

Five minutes prior, Harry had been making dinner for the small 'family'. Because Dudley had demanded breakfast for dinner, he was frying up bacon and eggs. If there was anything Harry had learned while living with the Dursley's it was simply; when _Dudder_ wants something, _Dudder _gets it.

Dudley was a large boy, overgrown in an unhealthy way that left him pudgy and unattractive. Harry thought that Dudley didn't quite need any bacon and should probably opt for a salad instead, but thought against vocalizing that opinion.

Anyway, Dudley had been leaning against the counter, impatiently waiting for his food when the bacon had sizzled and a small glob of grease had flown from the pan, hitting him square in the face. The whale of a boy had screamed dramatically, clutching the small burn, sending Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon flying across the room to his aid.

With Dudley chanting in screams '_He's stung me, he's stung me!' _,Vernon had turned his wrath on Harry. He yelled some rubbish about Harry having cursed his precious son, pointing and shaking and causing another chorus of moans from Dudley.

Now, here we are.

Harry sighed and pushed away from the door. It was half past seven and the sun would soon be setting, but this didn't bother him. He figured the longer he could stay away, the better. He trotted down the few steps to the sidewalk and began walking aimlessly up the street.

Harry let his thoughts wander to Ron, Hermione, and the Order. He hadn't been receiving many letters at all, and was sure he was in the dark about the latest happenings… surely there must be _some_ news to report. Hedwig had been sent over to them a few days before, and he was eagerly awaiting her return.

Harry brought himself forcefully out of his dreamland and took in his surroundings. He found himself in the neighborhood park a few blocks down from the Dursley's. Spotting an old wooden bench sitting a few meters away, he made this his destination. The old wood creaked as he leaned back against it, looking ahead at the scene splayed out before him.

It was very pleasant, really. The grass was a dark, healthy green, and the trees that covered most of the park were tall and peaceful. The sun was setting behind them, throwing the land into pinks, reds and oranges. Birds swooped in and out of the trees and across the park, singing merry tunes as they went. The leaves rustled with the slight breeze.

Just as he was beginning to relax, a quick movement caught his eye to the left. He barely had time to react before a tiny little ball of white flew at him. Caught off guard Harry yelped and attempted to block the assault with his hands_._ Instinctively, he snapped his eyes shut and shielded his face. After a few painfully long seconds of anticipation, he realized nothing had hit him.

A small cat – a kitten it appeared to be – was curled up against his chest, shivering violently. The cat was about ten inches long, and a shocking white color. Its little body continued to shake as Harry plucked it from his lap and brought it to eye level. "What's the matter little guy?" he said, squinting his eyes at it and giving it a slight pat.

Its wide eyes were a bluish-silver color that Harry found immensely familiar. Its small mouth was struggling to clamp around a stick, and it fidgeted and shivered under Harry's scrutiny. Harry pulled the stick from its mouth, wondering why in hell a cat wanted to play fetch with him, before he felt the elaborate grooves and shaping of the stick in his hand. Surprised, he glanced down and twirled it. It was a wand.

Harry gasped and dropped the tiny cat out of reflex, receiving a surprised squeak and angry hiss as it hit the bench. The cat immediately jumped at Harry, stretching a paw out to swipe at the hand that held the wand, claws bared. A sharp claw nicked Harry's hand, electing a small yelp of surprise from the boy. He flung the wand away and stood abruptly.

The kitten quickly retrieved the wand and attempted to hold it in its mouth again. Finding it impossible to both hold the wand and watch Harry, it settled for standing over it protectively. The wand was nearly as big as the tiny thing was, but it didn't seem to mind. The cat stared pointedly at Harry, its eyes angry. It was so human Harry found himself returning the look, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Slowly, Harry reached out for the wand, trying to keep an innocent expression on his face. The cat hissed slightly at him, looked down at the wand, and crouched.

"Well you obviously spotted me out for a reason. So I suggest you let me take a look." Harry said, feeling a bit stupid.

After a short moment of deliberation the cat seemed to agree and moved away. Harry's eyebrows rose and he quickly took the wand into his hands. Was this one of Miss Fig's cats?

Harry brought the delicate wand up to his face and peered closely at it, twirling it between his fingers. He had seen this wand he was sure, but couldn't exactly place it. Small, stiff, elegantly carved.

With a jolt, he remembered where he'd seen this wand. Eyes widening, he studied the cat in front of him. He took in the blue gray eyes and the white fur.

"_Malfoy?"_ he hissed, turning back to the cat who nodded its tiny head, looking relieved.

"_Why the hell are you a cat?!"_ Harry almost shouted in shock.

The cat rolled its eyes and made a face that said 'Do you really expect me to be able to answer you?'

Harry nodded. Then smirked."Well, well… Guess you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, eh Malfoy? Daddy not here to bail you out?"

Malfoy's eyes widened for just a moment and he stepped forward.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it. I'm still underage for the rest of the summer… You're on your own." Harry scowled. What the hell was he doing here of all places? He wasn't going to help_ him_. "See you, go catch some mice or something." He turned and began to head back to the Dursley's.

He'd only gone a few paces when a sharp pain shot up from his ankle. He cried out and stumbled, looking down to see the cat securely attached to him, tiny claws digging into his flesh.

"Get _off_ me you git!" He yelled, shaking his ankle. Malfoy didn't quite like that shaking and dug his claws in deeper to prove his point. Harry set his foot down on the ground, wincing as he glared down at his enemy. Small enough to step on…

Seeming to have a change of heart, Malfoy let go. He pranced around to the front of his savior, widening his eyes and curling up on the ground, his head between his paws. He whimpered quietly and shivered dramatically.

_Oh, so the git's trying to cute his way into this. Well that's not going to work. I don't care how cute he is, Draco Malfoy is not coming with me._

_He looked up, thinking about leaving again when Malfoy's sharp cries came from the ground. He trotted to Harry, looking up pleadingly, and began spewing cries quickly and loudly._

Harry sighed and shoved Malfoy's wand into one of his pockets. "_Fine!_ Come on then." The little cat perked up immediately and made a funny little noise in the back of its throat. If he had been human, Malfoy would have been snickering.

Back at the Dursley's, Harry squatted down to get a better view of Kitten-Malfoy.

"Listen, I have to sneak you up to my room. So don't make any noise, and don't squirm too much. Got it?" Malfoy nodded his tiny head.

Harry carefully reached out his hand and scooped Malfoy up. Half-heartedly trying not to hurt him, he pushed the cat into one of the deep pockets of his pair of old baggy shorts. He heard the tiny cat huff a little about being carried in such a demeaning way, but he quickly quieted as they walked up the steps to the front door.

Harry pushed it open and slipped inside. All of the lights in the house were out, but the blue glow from the television filtered out into the hall from the living room.

Harry silently shut the door, and began to ascend the stairs to his room. He held his breath and stepped lightly, but a squeak in the wood blew his cover.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped from the living room, making Harry jump, then curse as he made his way back down the steps. He never seemed to get away with anything anymore; the Dursley's had been on high alert since he had arrived for the summer. Since this would be his last required summer with them, Harry imagined they were trying to get it all out while they still had him around as a punching bag. He stood in the doorway to the livingroom, not willing to go any further.

"Apologize. Now. For hurting Dudley. And no food for a week." Uncle Vernon snapped. Dudley grinned evilly at him, waiting for his apology.

Draco could hear the muffled conversation from his pocket carrier. This talk infuriated him for reason's he couldn't understand. How could Harry's own family treat him like this? he thought, shaking his head.

Harry felt something nudge his leg, and saw Dudley's beady eyes dart to his pocket. "What was that?" he said excitedly. "What have you got in your pocket, Potter?"

_Shit._ "I don't have anything in my pocket." He said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes you do! Daddy, he's got something in his pocket!"

"Turn out your pockets, boy!" Vernon demanded, now focusing fully on Harry. Harry sighed heavily and reached into his pocket, pulling Malfoy out of it. Under Dudley's mischievous gaze, he felt the kitten begin to shake in his grasp.

"Daddy he's got a cat! I want it!" Dudley said, using the whining voice that drove Harry mad.

Malfoy shivered violently, realizing his vital mistake.

"Thought you could sneak vermin like that into _my _house, did you boy?!" Vernon shouted, enraged. "Throw it out, now!"

"But _Daddy_ I _want _it!" Dudley whined. "Please!"

"Oh Duddykins, are you sure you want something like that in the house?" Petunia asked, and Harry could hear the doubt in her voice. She was clearly battling between her son being happy and her house staying clean and undamaged.

"Yes, I'm sure," and with that Dudley was off the couch so fast he must have defied the forces of gravity.

Draco screeched in surprise and began clawing at Dudley's hands violently, his claws and teeth both sinking in. Dudley screamed and jerked the cat around, gripping him by the nape of his neck. Malfoy stopped his thrashing but continued to scream and hiss.

"Don't, you'll hurt him!" Harry shouted, suddenly concerned.

"Too bad! It's _mine_ so I can do whatever I want with it." And with one final smirk, he waddled from the living room, lumbered up the stairs, and disappeared into his room.

Harry turned and fled up the stairs behind him, slamming the door to his room and flipping the lock.

He flopped down onto his mattress, kicking his feet and rubbing his eyes with his fists until he saw stars. He brought out Malfoy's wand and stowed it in a desk drawer for safe keeping. He would wait this out. He had to. As soon as everyone was sound asleep he would sneak over and steal Malfoy back. Dudley would soon get bored with having a pet, or forget about it all together. How hard could it be?

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard at all. The Dursley's seemed to have completely forgotten about him, as Vernon didn't lock the door from the outside as usual.

Sometime near midnight, when all the stirrings had stopped and he could hear Dudley's steady snoring through the thin wall separating their rooms he slid under his bed and pulled out his trunk. The thing he needed was right on top; his invisibility cloak. It had been a while since he needed it, and he grinned at this perfect opportunity. He draped it over himself and padded across the room.

He took his time turning the handle and pushing the door open; he knew that any sound would put Uncle Vernon on alert. After the door was open enough for him to step out, he slid through and crept down the short hallway to Dudley's cracked bedroom door.

Harry cautiously stuck his head in first to make sure Dudley really _was _asleep. The large, stable blob in the middle of the bed confirmed this, so he stepped inside.

Dudley's room was filthy. Toys and clothes littered the floor, broken gaming systems and cd's seemed to be Dudley's favorite form of decoration. "Malfoy… Malfoy?" Harry whispered. For a moment he saw grey-blue eyes glint from under the bed. Malfoy looked around and began to back into safety, unsure of where the voice was coming from.

Harry whipped off the cloak. "Come on!" he whispered urgently, and Malfoy darted from under the bed and out the door.

When Harry had shut his door and discarded the cloak back into his trunk, Malfoy was sitting at the desk by his window. The moonlight silhouetting his tiny frame and Harry thought with a grimace that this was not how he wanted to be spending his summer.

"Well… I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He climbed onto his bed and settled underneath the covers. Then he turned to see Kitten-Malfoy staring at him. "Well… sleep where you want," he grunted, motioning to the room as a whole. The little cat looked appalled at the thought of having to sleep in the same space as _Potter_.

Harry smirked. "Yeah well. It get's cold at night so choose wisely." He rolled over so he was once again facing his wall. "Oh, and you owe me one," he mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Harry woke the next morning to the pale light creeping through his window and a little body breathing beside him. Malfoy was curled up into a tiny ball next to his pillow, maybe a foot away from him.

Not surprised, he reached out to poke the little white ball with his index finger. He effectively pushed it over, and Draco sprang to his feet, staring groggily.

"Time to wake up," he said in a mocking voice. "And I see you decided you wanted to sleep with me. I know that's what you've been waiting for." Harry waggled his eyebrows at Malfoy.

The little cat made a disgusted noise in the back of its throat then stuck out its tiny tongue at Harry in a childish gesture. For a moment Harry was silent, but couldn't contain his laughter for long.

With a nudge of his hand; he sent the tiny creature sprawling onto its side. If Malfoy was going to be taking advantage of his kindness and his home, he would have some fun with it.

He stood up, ruffled his fur a bit, then crawled to the end of Harry's bed and curled up again, facing away.

"Come on Malfoy. It can't be _that_ bad living with me," he said to the animal. The tiny animal grunted in disagreement. "Well you _did_ ask for it you know." At this, Kitten-Malfoy buried his face further into his soft fur.

"But you didn't ask to be cat I take it…" Harry murmured more to himself then to Malfoy.

A tiny amount of sympathy for Malfoy crept through him. He closed the blinds on his window to the brightness slowly spreading across the sky then reached down and scooped the little cat up around the middle. He plopped the cat back up onto his pillow and laid back, determined to go back to sleep.

Harry's last thought was that he would try to help Malfoy, because it seemed that maybe the boy was just as miserable as he was.

A.N –

Thanks again for reading! Second chapter repost coming later this week. Review if you'd like, let me know what you think of the changes. Good, better, worse?

-J


	2. Wonder Boy

A.N. Hello again,

The only way I can tell to send out alerts to you guys when I replace a chapter is to upload a NEW chapter (it will say Chapter 20) and then move it back to where I want. So if you click on the URL and it says it can't be found, simply go to the first chapters, and it'll be around somewhere. Here's chapter two! Thanks for your continued support. I plan to replace a chapter once every week or so, depending on how everything's going! (Granted it will get harder later on, when I start to reevaluate plot and characterization, yadda yadda.)

Something warm and rough was scratching his forehead. Harry didn't like it one bit.

"S'op it," he mumbled into his blankets. The room was comfortably cool and dark. Quiet moments like this were rare in the Dursley household, and he intended to stay in it for as long as possible. Apparently this sentiment was not satisfactory, for the scratching continued. Harry reached around and dragged back the fur ball that was licking his forehead. It gave an indignant huff and came back again, this time giving him a smart smack.

Harry opened his eyes to glare at Malfoy. The little git sat across from him, giving him a blank stare. His right paw was raised threateningly, posed to send another encouraging smack if needed. Sighing, Harry turned to open his blinds. He snapped his eyes shut at the assault of the sunlight. Another day at the Dursley's; how lovely.

_Might as well get on with it then._ Harry sat up and stretched, reaching over to snatch up his glasses. Draco watched on curiously as the mangy boy tried uselessly to flatten his hair.

"First things first," Harry snapped, still angry about being woken. "If we're going to be roommates there are going to be some rules. I will do what I can for you, but you have to help me out. Do what I say, don't cause me any trouble. I'll try and get you out of here as soon as possible. As soon as Hedwig gets back, I'll send word and we'll figure something out." That was true. He knew Malfoy wouldn't intentionally cause him problems; he was sure he didn't want to be in the Harry's care any longer than he needed to be. How exactly he would go about helping Malfoy, though, he was unsure. Sure, he could send word, but to who? His first thought was to write Ron and Hermione and ask for help and advice, but was that the best option? Most likely they would be blinded by hate and have him put the cat out. Maybe it would be best to go directly to McGonagall, or possibly Lupin and Tonks?

Kitten-Malfoy cocked his head to one side, but looked as if in agreement.

"You know it's easier to help you out when you're a cute little kitten," Harry said in a mocking voice, drawing a scowl from Malfoy.

Just as quickly as Harry's peaceful morning had come, it was already ending. Heavy footfalls boomed from the room next door. Quickly, the stomps crashed their way out and started down the hall towards Harry's bedroom.

Harry glanced around, panic gripping him only for a moment. He snatched Malfoy up and shoved him under the wad of his blankets, praying the idiot would keep still.

"_Where's my cat, Potter?!" _Dudley growled angrily as he threw open the bedroom door, glaring about and kicking Harry's dresser. Draco froze, fear creeping through his veins. He couldn't go back to that awful, awful boy.

Harry gave the huge boy a look of feigned innocence. "I didn't do anything with your cat, Dudley," he said sweetly.

"Then why the bloody hell isn't it in my room?" Dudley snapped, his tone low and dangerous.

Harry put his hand on his chin and began stroking it wisely. "Well… I would say that it saw your _ugly_ face and got out as fast as possible!" Draco rolled his eyes. Even _he_ thought the boy was intimidating, yet here Harry was _smart mouthing_ him with lame comebacks.

Dudley was across the room in seconds, pulling Harry by the collar out of his bed. Inches away from his face, Harry could smell Dudley's rank morning breath. He smirked, keeping himself from tensing or flinching away from the blow that was sure to come.

"You wanna say that again?" Dudley spat at Harry.

"Was. I. Speaking. Too. Fast. For. You? Big-D?" Harry asked slowly, separating each word sarcastically.

_Smack!_

Harry gave a little yelp of surprise mixed with pain as Dudley's fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the bed. Both boys pressed themselves into the mattress, willing it to swallow them up. Harry lay quietly, eyes fixed on the ceiling. If he didn't move, Dudley would accept his defeat and leave.

A snicker floated across the room. The bed shook, presumably from a sturdy kick. The door slammed. Locks and bolts clicked shut. Harry sighed; they would be left here all day.

Silver-blue eyes wide as orbs appeared from under a mess of blankets. Draco's tail was tucked far underneath his body, and he had to admit he was a little frightened at the mad gleam to Harry's eyes. Did the idiot _like_ being punched in the face?

Harry rolled his jaw a few times, massaging it. "Ouch," he finally muttered. "That one actually hurt."

Draco still couldn't believe what was happening here, _here_ in Harry's own home. Harry Wonder-boy Potter, the most 'kind-hearted' kid at school, turned into a scoundrel when he was at home. He had riled up this… this _muggle,_ who was nearly three times bigger than he was. Clearly he knew he would be punished for that, yet he did it anyway. Who _was_ this kid? Where were his friends, his doting family? Obviously he'd known Potter's parents were dead; it was part of his legacy. He had always just assumed that Harry's new family had been… well supportive, if nothing better. He certainly didn't dress in rags like the Weasley's while he was at school, but here was a different story. He had seen Harry in nothing but baggy, holey clothing. Clearly his parent's had left him _some _money, but he doubted these people he called his family supported him whatsoever; financially or otherwise. Fuck, was he being abused? Neglected, certainly. But physically?… _Sexually? _Draco shuddered mentally and pushed the thought from his mind.

Harry continued to stare up at the ceiling, his breath coming slowly and deeply. As if reading Draco's thoughts, he nodded. "Not exactly how you thought Harry Potter would live right?" his voice was grim, and he gave a sarcastic smile. "Not everyone can live in a mansion though, right?" Draco dropped his head and glanced away, his ears flattening. "I doubt we will see any food today, although I have a few small things hidden around here for days like this."

Harry sighed. "Well, we're going to be holed up in here all day, that's for sure. I'm sorry there isn't much to do." Harry pushed himself up and leaned against the wall at the front of his bed. "Let's try and get acquainted, shall we? Won't be so easy, seeing as you can't speak, but we'll try."

Malfoy lay down in front of him, ears still back. He stared up at Harry. They didn't even feed him? Let him out of his room? Harry didn't even seem surprised, no sign of hurt anywhere on his body. None the less, he nodded, wondering what in the world Harry would have to ask him.

How exactly do you make friendly conversation with someone who has bullied you since day one? Harry was sure they had absolutely nothing in common, and he wasn't about to start spewing personal thoughts and problems. Not wanting to get deep, he settled for the basics. "Erm, what's your favorite color?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the meaningless question. He stared up at Harry blankly. Was he serious? Potter raised his eyebrows in response.

Malfoy sighed and rose to all fours, padding over to Harry and bounding up onto his knee. He rose onto his hind legs, and placed his front two on Harry's chest for balance. He stretched out a tiny paw and tapped it lightly on the lens of Harry's glasses.

Harry smirked. "Green, then?" Malfoy nodded and hopped off of Harry's lap, thinking Harry had been doing way too much smirking lately. "Me too." Harry crooked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"What's your favorite animal?" Harry asked this time. Malfoy looked away from him then, as if embarrassed.

_If Potter wants to play at this, I suppose I'll play along. _

He turned back, looking thoughtful before stretching out his tiny legs until he was flat against the bed, his tail lay flat between his legs. He laid his head on the mattress and pushed his ears back. He flicked his tongue out and hissed, making his body wriggle slightly.

Harry's lips trembled. A smile threatened to break across his face, but he held it in. After a minute he regained his composure. "Ok, that was… amusing," he said smiling, but then was serious. "But come on, a snake? I know you're just trying to be a loyal Slytherin… what is it really? I won't laugh if it's like a unicorn or something… ok well… yeah I'll laugh, but that's not the point…" Harry trailed off as Malfoy rolled his eyes. He stared back at Harry, daring him to challenge it. "Alright, alright, snake it is."

Harry smiled, and in a moment of weakness reached out and stroked the small cat. The fur covering his warm body was incredibly soft. His body was only a few inches longer than Harry's hand, and he could feel the sharp bones pushing through the skin.

He was surprised when Malfoy's eyes closed and a deep hum began reverberating from his chest. Harry continued to pet, forgetting for a moment that the small creature was actually someone he had hated for years. If he had to admit it to himself, it was nice having him here. It was a change, having someone to talk to when he was locked in his room, rather than be stuck in his own head.

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	3. Serious

Draco and Harry had sat on his bed for most of the day, getting to know each other

A.N- Thank you so so much to everyone who's been reviewing! I cant tell you how much it means!! :) :D

Ok so this chapter is pretty short, but I might not be able to post for about a week so I wanted to put up what I had. This chapter is a little more serious and if you squint and hole it up to the light you can see a plot forming ;P

Again THANK YOU for all the support! Keep it up!

--

Draco and Harry had sat on his bed for most of the day, getting to know each other. It was rather a fun game of charades for Harry. They'd discussed favorite everything pretty much. Harry found out he and Draco shared the same food; treacle tarts. They'd also discovered they both thought the accents of southern people in America were the coolest things ever! (A.N.- I had put British accents, but then I remembered they already had them, so just flipped it because I have a minor hick accent :P)

When Harry had asked Draco about his worst fear was, Draco had jumped down off the bed and ran over to a black discarded shirt that lay on Harry's floor. He had crawled underneath it and began ghostly gliding across the room, his breath ragged. Harry had laughed "dementors?" Draco had nodded and hopped back onto the bed, looking questioningly at Harry. "Well isn't it obvious?" he asked and Malfoy had nodded pointing at Harry scar with his paw. Harry had looked at him, confused and said, "No… bugs… they creep me out!" Draco had gaped at him till he laughed and said "Just kidding! You're right of course." Draco rolled his eyes.

They had stayed like this all day – with thankfully only a few minor disturbances from the Dursley's – so long that the sun was already setting outside of Harry's window.

Harry was leaning against his pillows on his bed, his hands folded behind his head. He watched Draco on his floor, romping around with a ball of string Harry had rummaged out of one of his drawers; most likely a birthday or Christmas present from the Dursley's in past years.

Draco seemed to be having the time of his life on the ground with that ball that was bigger then his head.

Now, he nudged it with his head, so it began slowly rolling, then backed up and ran at it, pouncing when he was a few inches from it. His claws and teeth sunk into it as it skidded across the floor with him on top.

It flew towards the opposite wall and flew underneath his dresser. Harry heard the thump and indignant squeak as it hit the wall and Malfoy fell off. He scurried back out from under it, his hair coated with dust, sneezing like mad. Harry smiled at how cute he was… you know… the cat...:clears throat:

When Malfoy's sneezing fit was over, he huffed and turned wide eyes up to Harry. He looked at Harry then back under the dresser then back at Harry. He raised a paw in the air and waved it back over to the dresser, then at Harry. He continued till Harry caught on and got off the bed, crawling across the floor, then laying on his stomach before the dresser. He reached his arm under all the way to the back till he touched the big ball of string, and something thin like paper against the wall. He wrapped his hand around both and dragged them out.

He tossed the string across the floor, Malfoy's eyes brightening as he loped after it. Then Harry looked at the picture. It was of him, Ron, and Hermione. They were standing in front of the castle, arms around each other's shoulders. Ron was in the middle and he and Harry were roaring with laughter of some long forgotten joke as Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Harry frowned as he looked at the picture. It was the first time since he had found Draco that he had even thought of Ron or Hermione. But now, all those thoughts were coming back to him. They had only written maybe once to him, either of them, the three past weeks of summer. And there had been no news what so ever about the Order or Voldemort.

Harry looked over to Hedwig's empty cage and sadness filled him. He hadn't seen her all summer either. He had sent her off to Ron's so she wouldn't have to be cooped up all summer long. He sighed and crawled back over to his bed, laying down on it and stuffing his face into the pillow.

Then his breath whooshed out in a long huff as something landed on his back. Four little feet began stomping on his back. He huffed again and rolled over, and Malfoy ran over so he was standing on Harry's stomach. When Harry just stared at him, he began jumping up and down, before laying down on Harry's chest, his head on his paws and looking questioningly at Harry and the picture he still held.

Harry sighed. "It's Ron and Hermione. They've only written me once this year and they haven't given me any news about the Ord—" Harry cut off, looking suspiciously at Malfoy. Last time he checked, Malfoy was on Voldemort's side.

"Well they haven't sent me hardly any letters is all," Harry said, looking away. Malfoy looked unconvinced. He started meowing at Harry, looking concerned that Harry wasn't telling him something important.

Even though they weren't exactly friends yet, Draco still wanted to know. Harry had taken him into his home in his time of needs, even when they were worst enemies; he'd have to make it up to him somehow. Caring was one way to start.

Suddenly there was an angry gleam to Harry's eyes that made Draco a little worried.

"Why do you do it?" he demanded. Draco cocked his head and looked questioningly back.

"Why do you support Voldemort? Why are you a death eater? Why do you like killing people?!" Harry asked angrily, pushing Draco off his chest.

Draco cringed. He had been hoping this wouldn't come up. How could he tell Harry? How could he express the hate he felt towards every one of the Death Eaters, and how much more hatred then that, for Voldemort himself?

Harry crossed his arms as he glared down at Malfoy, waiting. When Malfoy looked up, there was so much hurt in them, Harry began to feel sad himself. Malfoy jumped over Harry to his bedside table. He hopped onto it and stood beside a picture of Harry's parents.

Malfoy lifted a paw and placed it over them and looked at Harry.

"You parents…" Harry started for him, trying to decipher what he was trying to say.

Malfoy then lay down and rolled to his back, playing dead.

"Voldemort killed your parents…" Harry murmured, shocked, as Malfoy nodded and stood back up. He hopped back onto Harry's bed and curled up next to his pillows.

"Oh… Malfoy I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get mad. I know how hard it is for you," Harry said, crawling the distance between them and picking Malfoy up. He stroked his head and Malfoy buried his face into Harry's shirt. If only cats could cry…

--

Review!


	4. Are You Bigger?

A

A.N- Ok, so I think some explaining is in order for the rest of this story. Background information you know? Ok so they're going into their seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco is already 17, and Harry turns 17 the day before the first day of Hogwarts, which is why he is unable to change Draco back now; he's still underage. There aren't any Horcruxes, because that makes the story too complicated lol. I just want this to mainly be about Harry and Draco's relationship. Dumbledore _is _dead, but Snape didn't kill him, Voldemort did. McGonagall is headmistress, and Voldemort is back in hiding, not planning on taking over the Ministry (as far as Harry or the Order knows). We _will_ get into how Draco's parents died, and what happened to bring on their deaths later in the story, but for now, use your imaginations :P Ok, I think that's all that's important at the moment, sorry it's so long. Read on.

--

"_The only way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend."_

--

"POTTER!" Vernon bellowed from downstairs, startling Harry awake the next morning. Draco stirred on the pillow beside his head.

"POTTER! Get down here and make breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled again. Harry groaned and swung his legs off the bed. It was already 12:30. More like brunch, Harry thought. He stood and went to the door, finding they had already unlocked it and slipped outside after checking to see Malfoy was still asleep.

Last night had been hard on Malfoy. Harry had tried to get something – anything – out of Malfoy about his parents, but he had refused. So Harry had just held him. The cat had shuddered with dry sobs until he had fallen asleep, Harry stroking him the whole time.

Harry glided down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Dursley's sat. "We want pancakes. Get to it," Uncle Vernon snapped, not taking his eyes off the paper he held inches from his pug-like nose.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he grumbled as he walked to the stove. He reached to the drawer underneath it and pulled out a frying pan. He turned on the stove, set the pan on, and went about making the batter. He fried eight pancakes and put six on a plate. He took the plate out, along with a bottle of syrup, and put it on the table. "Here," he grumbled.

"Now, get out of here. And don't you dare try to sneak any food!" Vernon growled.

"Of course not," Harry mumbled and went back to the stove. He put the frying pan and the spatula he had used in the sink. He grabbed the two pancakes and put them under his shirt, trapping them between his side and his arm.

He exited the kitchen and went back upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to relieve himself, then back into his room. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, bright eyed. His ears perked up when Harry walked in. He seemed to be feeling better.

The two boys seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement that they were friends. At least until Draco was back in his own body.

Harry threw the pancakes across the room Frisbee-style. Draco had to leap out of the way to avoid them.

"You're probably hungry. How long had you been a cat before I found you?" Harry asked, coming to sit on his bed.

Draco tapped his paw seven times on the bed.

Harry nodded. "A week then?" Malfoy nodded. "I'm taking you're _really_ hungry then. I mean mice aren't dignified enough for _Malfoy's_ to eat, are they?" Harry chuckled and Malfoy stuck his tongue out in his funny little way.

Harry picked up the two pancakes and put them in front of Malfoy. "There you go!" he said cheerily and stood up, going over to his closet to change.

Draco dug into the pancake on top eagerly. It _had _been a long time since he'd eaten. He looked up as Harry was pulling off his over sized t-shirt to replace it with one that looked marginally smaller. That's when Draco noticed how truly skinny Harry was. Just looking at Harry from the back was enough. Then Harry turned around. If it weren't for the small muscles that padded his arms and stomach he would have been skin and bone.

Harry noticed him staring and smirked. He rubbed his hand across his abs. "You like what you see?" he said in a low, slightly mocking voice. Draco gave an indignant huff and went back to eating, trying to ignore Harry.

Harry chuckled and proceeded to put on the other shirt. Then he reached in and pulled out a worn pair of jeans. They looked like they might actually be his size though. Draco watched as Harry slid the soft fabric of his pajamas down over his hips and they dropped to the floor so he was clad only in thin green boxers.

_Potter's got a nice ass,_ he thought. Then immediately regretted it. _I did _not_ just say Harry – Potter, damn it! - had a nice ass!! No! This stupid cat brain is getting to me. _

Harry pulled on the faded jeans, which had holes in the knees and came over to his bed to sit next to Malfoy. Malfoy had stopped eating and was staring at him in a confused way, and then he pushed the other pancake at Harry.

"No, that's ok. I'm used to not eating that often. I got it for you," Harry insisted, pushing the pancake back at him. Malfoy shook his head and went to perch on Harry's pillow. Harry grinned and picked up the pancake. He took a bite and muttered something that sounded like 'stubborn'. Then, Harry did a double take, staring back at Malfoy.

"Have you gotten bigger?" he asked, surprised. Malfoy looked confused and dumbly looked down at himself. He shrugged. Harry leaned over and picked him up. "You're heavier." He turned Malfoy in his hand in front of his face. "You're definitely bigger… can transfiguration's grow?" he asked thoughtfully, pocking and prodding at Malfoy.

Malfoy again shrugged. He didn't _think_ so, but that wasn't exactly his best subject. _McGonagall _taught it! Who could stay awake when _she_ was teaching? Bloody Gryffindor…

"You look less kitten-ish… more cat-ish… If that makes any sense," Harry mumbled, more to himself then to Malfoy.

Harry fake pouted, "You're not as fluffy anymore."

Draco wriggled out of Harry's grasp and hopped onto the floor. Harry seemed lost in thought, it really seemed to have stumped him. But truthfully, Draco didn't even know if he was actually _transfigured_ per se… he didn't know what spell the Death Eater's had used.

He shrugged to himself and began prowling around the room. _Now where did I put that string…?_ Draco quickly found it wedged against Harry's bed and the wall. He clawed at it till it was out and pushed it across the floor. He then flew after it and leaped, only to find the ball was smaller then it used to be, he could stand over it now with his stomach only barely touching the top of it.

He huffed and picked the ball up in his teeth. He twisted his head and unlatched his jaws so it flew across the room. It hit Harry's closet door with a satisfying thud.

Draco leapt up onto the chair to Harry's desk and to the desk from there. When he looked up to the window, though, he gave a surprised squeak and tumbled off the desk backwards. His head was going crazy, telling him he was upside down. He twisted in midair and landed gracefully on his feet. **((**A.N- I watched it on Animal Planet a couple days ago. No I'm _not_ a nerd! Lol. Cat's have like hairs in their ears that tell them when they're upside down. So they jerk their heads around and the rest of there body follows. Look at that you learned something today! lol**))**

"So cats _do _always land on their feet," Harry chuckled as he got up to let the large owl staring through the window in.

It perched on the top of Harry's desk chair and held out its leg which had a small role of parchment attached. Harry carefully untied it, opened it up and read through it. His face lit up like a five-year-old on Christmas. "It's from Ron!" he exclaimed. "He said I can go over there in a week from today!"

Harry flipped the paper back over, yanked open the drawer of his bedside table and scribbled a reply on the back before securing it to the owl's leg and sending it back on its way.

"We can even turn you back if you want! We can get one of the older Weasley's to do it, or Hermione." The cat shook his head vigorously. Harry frowned. "Why not?"

Malfoy hopped up onto Harry's desk and put a paw (larger then it was yesterday) on Harry's chest, then awkwardly put it against his own small chest. Then he put it on the desk and made a slashing motion.

"You only want us two to know about this?" Harry guessed. Malfoy nodded. Harry nodded as well, then he grinned. "I rock at this you know… guessing what you're saying, I mean. I'm totally challenging Ron and Hermione to a game of charades." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Malfoy glanced at the clock hanging on Harry's wall. It was half-past two.

Harry suddenly began digging around in his closet till he pulled out a pair of shoes and forced them onto his feet. "You want to go outside?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded and jumped into Harry's open arms. Harry held him for a moment before stuffing him underneath his shirt. "Can you hold onto the inside of my shirt with your claws?" he asked and Malfoy immediately twisted and dug his claws into the fabric of Harry's shirt.

The hand supporting him disappeared and an arm clapped down onto him from outside the shirt, holding him into place. "This'll be quick, just hold on." Harry walked from his room, and flew down the stairs trying to go unnoticed.

"Where are you going?" Vernon barked from behind as Harry reached for the doorknob.

"For a walk," Harry answered without turning around or taking his hand off the knob.

Uncle Vernon hesitated for a moment before grumbling out an 'alright' and going back to whatever boring activity he was at before.

Harry slipped out the door and ran down the street till the Dursley's house was out of view. Then he pried Malfoy out from under his shirt and set him on the ground. Malfoy came up past his ankle now.

They walked all the way to the park Harry had first found him at and Harry sat down under a shady tree. He watched on in amusement as Malfoy leapt and pounced again and again after a fluttering butterfly.

Malfoy left the butterfly and was trying to imitate a huge Praying Mantis that was standing on a leaf. Malfoy was sitting back on his haunches, facing the big bug, and was waving his front paws out in front of him like the bug was. It was the cutest thing Harry ever saw.

Then Harry watched as Draco chased after a tiny squirrel only to squeak and run away in fear when a bigger one flew down a tree toward him. He ran as fast as he could back to Harry and hid behind his back as the squirrel chattered angrily a few yards from them.

After the squirrel had disappeared up a tree Malfoy loped back out into the open, diving into a bunch of flowers and coming back with a bright pink one gripped between his jaws. He climbed up Harry's chest and to his shoulder, where he pushed the flower's long stem in between Harry's ear and head.

Harry chuckled. Was Malfoy always this playful and curious, or was it an effect of being a cat? He pondered this for a while as he watched Malfoy absently rolling around in the warm grass.

What happened to the mean, hateful, cold, Malfoy he'd known for six years?! This was all so confusing. Did the other Slytherins all have a playful fun side they only showed to each other? Harry highly doubted it.

Maybe Malfoy was different. Maybe this Malfoy he's known for the last few days was the real one. Maybe the cold mean one was just what he had to be to survive in Slytherin.

Harry was brought out of his dream land as he felt something crawling into his lap. Kitten-Malfoy gave a yawn and stretched out across Harry's legs, his eyes closing.

"Wore yourself out already did you?" Harry asked. Malfoy opened one eye. "Well let's get back to the Dursley's then. They're going to want me to make dinner soon… and you don't want to see them when they're hungry." Harry gave a dramatic shudder. Malfoy gave one of his cat grins.

Harry wrapped Malfoy in his arms and stood up. The cat buried his face into the crook of Harry's arm, purring happily as Harry walked home.

--

There you go!! Please Review! I cant thank you all enough for all the others ones I've been getting! It's AMAZING! THANK YOU!


	5. Guitar

A

A.N—First off, _thank you_ all soooo much for the reviews and favorites!! Second off, I'd like to thank Twinfetish! She has helped me a lot with how I want this story to go and given me views on what you guys as readers want from the story :) she rocks :) If you guys _really_ want to be nice, you could read my other stories and review them too :D lol

P.S. the first song that I'm talking about in this chapter is Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold.  and he second is From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars, without the little screaming there is because I can't imagine Harry doing it :P . Both are awesome songs!! Look em up!

Does anyone else have a guy friend who is uggg stupidly clueless and frustrating and you just want to punch him in the face and snog his brains out at the same time?! Ugggghhhh!! Ok. Rant over. Enjoy the chapter. :)

--

"_I must learn to love the fool in me the __one__ who feels too much, talks too much, takes too many chances, wins sometimes and loses often, lacks self-control, loves and hates, hurts and gets hurt, promises and breaks promises, laughs and cries__"_

--

_On and on and on and on Draco ran down the dark hallway. Torches flashed by every few seconds. _

_He was getting closer. He could feel it. "Mum!!" he screamed as he flew down the hallway, coming to a corner which he skidded around. Down this hallway he could see a door. A blood curdling scream came from behind. _

_Draco forced his legs faster. He couldn't feel his feet touching the ground anymore, but within seconds he had reached the door and wretched it open. _

_His mother was tied to a chair, unconscious now; his father lay on the floor at Voldemort's feet; his pale blonde hair so like Draco's spilled across his face._

_Voldemort turned those red, snake-like eyes toward him now, and they were amused. He let out a low chuckle. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed, and a green light shot towards his mother. It collided and her heaving chest stopped. _

"_NO!" he screamed, falling to his knees. But he wasn't on his knees anymore, no he was just small. He was a cat. _

_Death Eaters towered feet above him, cackling like mad men and stamping there feet near him. One kicked him in the side and he flew and crashed into a wall, pain erupting from his ribs. More laughter from the Death Eaters enthused. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!!" one of them roared. _

_Warm arms enveloped him now, he felt safe for the first time. He turned his face to Harry Potter, who was smiling down at him. Then Harry's face twisted and contorted. His eye's grew red, his smile maniacal. The arms constricted, beginning to crush him. Harry started laughing too. _

_It hurt. Harry was hurting him. He couldn't breath. But he wasn't dying._

_Then the pain ceased. Was he dead? Music began playing softly in the distance. "Yeah, you've been alone. I've been gone for far too long. But with all that we've been through. After all this time I'm coming home to you…." _

Draco jerked awake on Harry's bed. He was alone on the bed. He jerked into a standing position, but quickly settled back down when he spotted Harry sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, his back pressed up against the wall, strumming a guitar and singing.

"_Never let it show. The pain I've grown to know. 'Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you._

"I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes. My heart's always with you now. I won't question why so many have died. My prayers have made it through yeah. 'Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you.

"Letters keep me warm. Helped me through the storm. But with all that we've been through. After all this time I'm coming home to you.

"I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes. My heart's always with you now. I won't question why so many have died. My prayers have made it through yeah. 'Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you.

"I've always been true. I've waited so long just to come hold you. I'm making it through. It's been far too long, we've proven our love over time's so strong, in all that we do.  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light, to bring me closer to heaven with you.

"But with all that we've been through. After all this time I'm coming home to you.

"I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes. My heart's always with you now. I won't question why so many have died. My prayers have made it through yeah. 'Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm coming home to you.

"And with all that we've been through. After all this time I'm coming home to you."

Draco was a little surprised. Potter was brilliant! _Big surprise, the Boy Who Lived is better at something else, _he thought for a moment, before pushing it away. But more importantly, Draco had been listening to the words. It was like Potter _knew_. About how he was feeling, about everything!

Harry raised his eyes and when he spotted Draco on the bed watching him, he blushed and ducked his head.

"Bet you didn't know I played guitar?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle. The Harry looked up and saw the look on the cat's face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Draco shook his head, then tapped a paw on the pillow and then on his ducked his head so he could put his paw on top of it.

"Bad dream?" Harry ventured. Malfoy nodded. "Well… are you ok?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded again, trying to look convincing.

"You got bigger again," Harry said, frowning. "You don't look like a kitten anymore. Just a big boring cat... a very _big_ cat… ok a cute cat, but still." Harry grinned.

Draco looked down at his paws. They _were_ bigger then he remembered. He jumped down from the bed and could tell he was farther off the ground then he had been yesterday. How big was he gonna grow?!

Harry watched as Malfoy examined himself and then looked up at him. He pranced over and sat on Harry's knees. He reached a long leg out and dragged it across the strings of the guitar.

He chuckled when Malfoy's ears perked up. Harry placed his fingers over the right strings to make a cord and waited for Malfoy to drag his paw down it again. When he did, the little cat looked pleased with himself and did it again. His tail was twitching back and forth behind him.

"Wow Malfoy, you're a Mozart!" he said. Harry was surprised when Malfoy looked sternly up at him. "What?" he asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "You're… _not_ a Mozart?" Harry asked, not getting, for once, what Malfoy was saying. Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes, he shook his head again. He put a paw against his own chest and then looked at Harry as if he had just asked a question.

"Malfoy…?" he started, not quite knowing what he was getting at.

Now Malfoy shook his head. "You're _not_ Malfoy?" Harry asked, grinning slightly.

Malfoy rolled his eyed. "Ok umm… _Draco_… Malfoy…?" This time Malfoy nodded and grinned.

"So you want me to call you Draco then?" Draco nodded. "Alright, I can do that… if you call me Harry… _when_ you can actually talk, that is," Harry added as an after thought.

Draco. The name felt so foreign on Harry's tongue… this would take some getting used to.

He was brought out of his dream land as Draco had bitten onto his hand, only applying pressure, not enough to hurt, and dragged his right hand back to the strings of the guitar. Then Draco jumped from his legs, trotted back over to the bed and jumped up to it. He curled up, laying his head on his paws, staring at Harry.

Harry grinned and stood up and then seating himself in his desk chair. "Ok, but I only know muggle songs. Up for some punk – nod once - or are you into other stuff – nod twice?"

Draco nodded once. He was up for anything. Harry's grin widened. He set down his guitar and hurried over to his tiny closet, pulling out a small, dusty, amplifier. He plugged it into a hole at the bottom of his guitar Draco hadn't noticed before and began messing with the knobs on the amplifier.

"The Dursley's have gone out to breakfast, so we don't need to worry about the noise," he informed.

Harry turned back around, sat down in the chair again and rested the guitar on his leg. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What song, what song…?" he mumbled to himself, drumming his fingers on the side of his instrument.

Then suddenly his face lit up and he began strumming a difficult looking line of notes with a pick that seemed to have come from no where. "This is my favorite song," Harry said as he went into cords, and began to sing.

_He's a stranger to some. And a vision to none. He can never get enough, Get enough of the one._

For a fortune he'd quit, But it's hard to admit, How it ends and begins.

_On his face is a map of the world. A map of the world. On his face is a map of the world. A map of the world._

_From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't want to write the message yet._

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit. Through the blood he can look, see the life that he took. From the council of one. He'll decide what he's done with the innocent.

On his face is a map of the world. A map of the world. On his face is a map of the world. A map of the world.

From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't want to write the message. He doesn't want to write the message.  
Doesn't want to write the message yet!!

On his face is a map of the world.

From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him. But he doesn't want to write the message yet. From yesterday. From yesterday. From yesterday, the fear. From yesterday. From yesterday. But he doesn't want to write the message, yet!"

Harry brought the song closed with a few last strums of his guitar. He looked up to see Draco's tail swishing back and forth slowly through the air, wearing one of his big cat grins. He let out a cat call of sorts then switched to just little whining/meowing sounds - as if he was just jabbering away - that had no meaning what so ever to Harry.

Harry decided they were compliments and took a dramatic bow.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to miss this once I change you back, you know. A quiet Malfoy! Ha-ha. And – and you're so nice and playful! I never thought you knew what nice and playful meant before! …what happened?" he asked, even though he knew Draco couldn't answer him.

Draco looked almost embarrassed. He ducked his head and shrugged as best a cat could.

Harry sighed and absently strummed a cord on his guitar. Harry unplugged his guitar from the amp and it returned to its original sound as he strummed strings of cords.

"I wonder if you'll get along with Hermione and Ron once we go to the burrow," Harry said quietly.

Draco crinkled his nose as if he'd just smelled something horrible and stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, they're not that bad…" Harry tried, still playing his guitar. Draco scoffed.

"What am I supposed to tell them when they ask about you? 'Oh he's just some cat I found?' I don't think Hermione would buy that," Harry stated, again quietly.

Draco shrugged and nodded. Just then, they heard the front door open and heavy foot falls coming into the house. Harry picked up his guitar and amp and went over to shove them back into his closet.

The rest of the day passed more or less the same way. They sat in silence, or sometimes talking about things. Every once and a while the Dursley's would call on Harry to do something. They had him make dinner, and Harry brought back some lasagna for Draco, which Draco made him eat some of.

That night was a peaceful one, with Harry singing softly until Draco drifted off into sleep.

--

The next morning Harry yawned and stretched himself into full awareness. He then rolled over, intent on waking Draco up, but what he saw lying beside him made him yelp and roll off the edge of the bed in surprise.

Draco was startled awake by a cry and thud as Harry hit the floor. He jumped up and peered over the bed at the startled face of Harry Potter.

--

Ohhhhh what happens next?! Ha-ha. The boring chapters are coming to a close. We'll have some fun after he gets to the burrow :)

Ok you guys, Draco needs a name to be called around everyone else, so I've made up a few, and you can tell me in a review which name you vote for: ok

1. Saber

2. Gemini

3. Sage

4. Shadow

Or you can give me a think up name because I know mine suck :P (oh and if you couldn't tell, Draco's going to be big)


	6. In the Night

A

A.N- Thanks SO much for all the reviews and favorites!! It's unbelievable!!

Ok so the names I got most were Shadow and Saber, which tied. But BlackFenDragoness suggested Dragon, which I thought was an amazing name! So yall can tell me what ya think of those three ok? Thanks!

Oh and I know I said he wouldn't be going to Ron's for a week, but I cant wait that long! So he'll be going there next chapter. :)

--

Draco stared back into Harry's frightened face with confusion and went to jump off the bed to the ground and found he simply had to take a step, not a leap like before. He looked down and was surprised to see the paws and legs that were holding him up. He swiveled his head back as far as he could and found his back was level with the top of the mattress.

Then he inwardly smirked. This would be a great opportunity…

Draco let a low snarl build in his throat as he turned back toward Harry whose eyes widened and he scooted back on the floor.

Harry watched in horror as the white panther snarled and lowered his head, ears back. His blue-grey eyes gleamed and it took a menacing step forward. Then it let a low growl rip from his throat and he pounced forward.

Harry let out a shriek of terror as he was knocked backward onto the ground, the panther's weight holding him down. Draco was going to kill him, he'd gone mad and was going to kill him.

Harry's breathing became ragged as another growl rumbled through the big cat's chest and its jaws opened revealing pointed white teeth. Then it's head shot forward and Harry snapped his eyes shut, preparing to feel the pain of teeth sinking into his flesh.

But then, the panther was licking him. His giant tongue swept across Harry's face as low, rumbling, cat-laughter reverberated through his chest.

Harry snapped his eyes open, whipping at his face – which was now covered in cat spit – and shoved at Draco's large furry chest. "You _git_!" he hissed. "You scared the bloody hell out of me! I thought you were going to _eat my_ _face_!"

More cat-laughter accompanied the last of Harry's words. Harry squirmed underneath Draco's giant paws, unable to get free. "Gerroff me!"

Draco rolled off of Harry, onto his back on the ground beside him. Harry rolled to his side, propped himself up on his elbow and proceeded to scratch Draco's big stomach.

"How did this happen?! All the sudden I wake up and BAM you're…. well you look like a panther… you're huge!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco didn't seem to hear him as his eyes drifted closed and a deep purr started up. As soon as Harry looked at him, tiredness swept over him like a title wave and his eye lids drooped.

Harry forced himself off the floor to his window where he lowered the blinds. Then he went over to his door to make sure it was locked from the inside.

He walked back over to his bed and curled up in it. "Well, I'm really tired now, so I'm going back to bed," Harry mumbled into his pillow, his eyes closed. Then he felt the mattress shift as something squeezed between him and the wall.

He wasn't used to the large warmth next too him, but he didn't mind it. He snuggled down deeper in the bed and a big furry leg fell across his chest. A long snore sounded in his ear a minute later. Harry chuckled and scooted back farther into Draco's chest. He fell asleep imagining he was in the arms of the cute blonde Slytherin he'd known before.

--

Harry was rudely woken when Dudley came banging on his door that he needed to make lunch. Harry rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses from his bedside table, only half caring that the clock read 2:30.

Draco was already awake lying across Harry's legs, cleaning himself. "Be right back," Harry whispered to Draco as he got up and left the room quietly.

Draco watched Harry leave the room before hopping down onto the floor. He yawned and stretched, admiring how his new muscles flexed.

Draco found he didn't mind being a cat… except for the bugs. Draco reached up a long back leg to scratch the back of his head.

He stretched again before deciding to search Harry's room. He went over to Harry's closet and clamped his jaws around the handle. He stood twisting and pulling with his mouth until finally with a click, it opened. He stuck his head inside and began rooting around with his nose.

Draco found plenty of dirty socks, a few old shirts and pants, underwear, and then came to a box. He pawed it open and it revealed what looked like a life-time supply of letters; from Mudblood and the Weasel most likely. Amongst the letters he could see pictures. All of them were Harry with his friends, waving and smiling at the camera.

Draco pushed the lid of the box back closed and backed out of the closet. He nosed the door shut and began absently rolling around on Harry's floor.

Draco waited half an hour and when Harry didn't come back he crawled back up onto Harry's bed and willed himself back into sleep.

Draco didn't wake till 5:00 when Harry was trudging back into the room. _Wow, cats can sleep _a lot! He thought.

He hopped down from the bed and bounded over to Harry, raising himself up onto his back feet. He brought his front legs down onto Harry's shoulders, who staggered under the weight. Harry gave him a tired smile and stroked the top of his head.

"Sorry I was gone for so long… I had to cook, and then clean the kitchen, and then they made me weed the garden!" Harry huffed out his breath. "If we hadn't slept in so late I wouldn't be able to stand right now!" Harry gave a tiny chuckle. Then he reached into a pocket of his jeans and pulled out a big chunk of chicken. Draco hadn't noticed how hungry he had been until Harry showed him the food.

He opened his mouth and made to grab the food but Harry jerked his hand back and pushed Draco down. "Uh, uh, uhhh," he said, waving his first finger back and forth.

He tore off a little bit of the chicken and held it in front of Draco's face. "Sit!" he commanded.

Draco just stared at him. Was he serious? He wanted him to take his _orders_? Psh, yeah right! Draco huffed, but heavily sat back onto his haunches.

"Good boy," Harry crowed, opening his palm and offering Draco the piece of meat. Draco lapped it up with his big tongue then glowered at Harry.

Harry just grinned and pulled off another chunk of meat. "Roll over!"

Draco rolled his eyes before lowering himself to the ground and flipping over before standing back up and eating the piece of meat Harry offered.

Harry pulled off a rather big chunk this time and grinned, opening his arms. "Now give me a kiss!" he cried, laughing.

Draco huffed and turned his head away. He would not sink that low for a tiny… delicious… wonderful piece of meat…

Draco pushed himself up onto his two back feet until his face was level with Harry's and lapped his tongue across Harry's face. Then, taking Harry's wiping of his face as an advantage, snatched the whole piece of chicken from Harry's hand and ate it.

Harry pouted then reached out and flicked Draco on the nose. "Bad boy!"

_Oh no he didn't! _Draco darted to the other side of Harry so he was between Harry and the door. Then, when Harry whirled around Draco jumped up, knocking Harry to the floor with a thud. He pounced on top of him, and was surprised when Harry's hands flew up to grab his shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist and he flipped them over so he was on top.

"Ha!" he cried victoriously. Draco arched his back off the ground, growling, and pushed Harry off of him with his front paws. Harry flew off of him, landing on his arse a few inches away.

As Harry stood up Draco hopped to his feet and made a dive at Harry and Harry jumped high into the air, so Draco flew under him. Harry landed again as Draco was trying to find purchase with his paws on the wood floor and hopped on his back.

"Never be too hasty to rush your opponent," he murmured as Draco was trying to buck him off. He stopped and felt Harry's grip on him loosen as he chuckled at his victory.

Draco took advantage and jerked forward, causing Harry to sprawl to the ground, surprised. He then doubled back, climbing on top of Harry.

Harry could feel Draco's hot breath and the tips of his sharp teeth against his neck and new if Draco made one move…

_Never get over confident… _Draco thought as he backed off of Harry.

They were both breathing hard as they stared each other down after their wrestling match.

Harry grinned. "Well fought Malfoy. I mean Draco," he corrected after a growl from the panther.

Draco and Harry spent the next few hours in near silence, entertaining themselves in various ways.

When it was dark, Draco was surprised when Harry turned to him suddenly, looking excited. "Let's go out," he whispered. He kneeled down next to the bed and rummaged under it till he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Come on," he said as he crept to the door.

Draco eagerly jumped off the bed and was at Harry's heals in seconds. Harry draped the invisibility cloak across Draco and cracked open the door. He looked down the hall both ways, and when it seemed all was clear he slipped out of his room and shut the door quietly behind them.

He reached down until he had a hand on Draco's invisible back, which came to his thigh. He began silently creeping down the stairs at a snails pace. When they finally reached the bottom, they made their way over to the front door and Harry, ever so gently, undid the lock and opened the door. They both slide out before quietly putting the door back into place.

Harry dragged the invisibility cloak off of Draco, stuffed it in his pocket and, grinning, whispered 'come on' and took off running down the street. The stars were bright above them, and as Draco galloped after Harry, he was surprised how wonderful it felt to stretch his new muscles.

His four feet worked as one as he flew down the street, easily passing Harry and flying ahead of him. The motions were as easy as breathing for him. The wind whipped his fur about and his tail stretched out flat behind him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, tasting the thick night air. All types of sounds invaded his ears. He could hear the scurrying of rodents and bugs in the grass near him, and the whisper of the wind in the trees.

The Harry cried behind him, "Slow _down_! Not everyone has four legs you know!" Draco grudgingly slowed to a prowl, waiting for Harry to catch up. When he did he was panting with the effort, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Jesus you're fast!" Harry exclaimed. Draco inwardly smirked and turned his attention back to the front. They were just reaching the park that was familiar to Draco now. They stepped off the street into the soft grass.

Draco – taking in the peaceful night - scanned the area around them. And almost instantly, he spotted a rabbit nibbling on grass about three yards away. Instincts kicking in, he crouched low to the ground, ears pinning back against his head.

He felt Harry's panic radiating off him in waves beside him at his tense figure. "What? What?" Harry asked, crouching next to Draco, his eyes darting aroujd. Draco just shook his head.

He began crawling silently toward the rabbit, his body inches from the ground. He was completely silent. The poor thing didn't even see him coming. When he was nearly two feet away he let out a fearsome cry and pounced on it, digging his teeth into its tiny back.

It immediately fell limp in his jaws. Draco sprang back up to his full height and trotted back over to a stunned Harry, dropping the rabbit at his feet, quite proud of himself.

"Wow," Harry murmured, "So you get the whole hunting instincts thing along with the cat body." Draco rolled his eyes. He looked down at his body and for the first time wished he could have been a black panther. It would be so much easier to become invisible in the darkness, everything could see him coming a mile away now; he was snow white!

Draco needed to run again, the urge was coiling up in his long legs and he _needed _it. He turned his eyes to the woods, where the trees got thicker. He turned to look at Harry, who was staring at him. He jerked his head toward the trees.

Harry looked almost frightened at the idea. "I don't know… I've never been back there before, especially not in the dark!" Draco nodded toward his back, and when Harry looked confused, he moved so he was standing right next to Harry's leg, then turned his head so he could bump Harry toward him.

"You want to carry me?" Draco nodded. He could handle it; he was nearly as big as Harry was! Harry sighed and swung a leg over Draco's back. He was surprised to see he could barely touch the ground on either side.

He leaned forward, locking his arms around Draco's neck, and pulled his feet up, locking his knees on the sides of Draco's stomach, his feet situated only a little farther down then his arse. "Ok," he whispered, and Draco took off.

Harry's weight on his back only added slightly more strain to his muscles which, to Draco, made it even more exhilarating.

Harry gasped at the speed Draco was going. The wind whipped his hair back from his head, and his glasses grew cold against his face. He ducked his head lower into Draco's fur as they neared the trees.

Draco's body twisted and dodged around the trees with a graceful ease. His feet flew over the ground with hardly any sound at all. His eyes were wide open, scanning the forest that was thickening in front of him, gleaming with delight.

Harry let out a whoop of joy, laughing. Draco's claws jabbed into the hard earth, trying to get more purchase on the dirt, propelling him faster. Harry delighted in the feel of the big cat's muscles rippling beneath him.

Then suddenly, an appealing scent caught Draco's nose, wafting slowly from the left. He made a sharp turn, almost colliding with a tree, Harry shrieked in excitement and exhilaration.

He began running soundlessly, urging his legs faster, lowering his body closer to the ground and nearly disappearing behind the tall grass of the deep forest.

And then they were jumping into a clearing. Deer lay sleeping all around them… until Draco bounded into the clearing, that is. All of the deer jumped to their feet, letting out cries of warning and alarm. There was a sudden thunder of thudding hooves as the whole clan jumped and danced away from them, moving with blinding speed. Blurs of brown and flicks of white tails swam around them, Draco crouched, his muscles coiled and ready to spring, looking around.

Draco let out what sounded to Harry like a battle cry and darted into the herd of deer. He swiftly darted in between them, nipping playfully at a few of their heels.

Harry now had a death grip around Draco's neck, afraid to relax even a little bit for fear of being thrown off. This was the most amazing thing he had done in a long time. It was almost better then flying!

As Draco shot through the herd like a bullet from a gun, the deer turned round, orb-like eyes to Harry. Their legs pounded the ground furiously, willing their bodies away from the animal that was hunting them.

Draco ran side-by-side with a few deer now, not attempting to attack them, just running with them. Harry, suddenly curious, reached out one arm from his grip on Draco's neck, carefully, and touched the soft fur on the rear of the deer closest to him.

Its terrified shriek echoed around them and its back leg whipped out, making contact with Harry's hand _hard. _Harry cried out in pain as his arm was whipped behind him and Draco roared in furry and leapt at the deer. Harry's grip slipped and he let go of Draco, falling to the ground. He covered his hands over his head as he heard the rest of the deer's herd jump and dash around or over him.

Then it was quiet, all except for the soft thudding of a pair of hooves skidding across the clearing, and Draco's snarls. He looked up to see Draco circling around a lone deer, the one that had kicked him. Draco had the thing cornered.

Every time it made to run one way, Draco was already blocking its path, snarling and snapping his jaws.

Then the deer made a wrong move and Draco was on top of it, his claws dragging it down till it was on it was kicking and screaming on the ground. Draco slashed at it from his position on its back. Finally it stopped thrashing and lay still. Draco huffed and climbed off of it, satisfied.

He lowered his head and trotted over to where Harry sat on the grass, cradling his soar left hand. Draco whined low in his throat and started licking Harry's wounded hand. Harry smiled at him, still stunned at all he'd witnessed of Draco tonight and patted his head.

"It's ok. It'll just be a bruise," he comforted. Draco lay down on the grass beside him, dropping his big head into Harry's lap. Harry sighed and began stroking down Draco's neck, and his eyelids began to feel like someone had dipped them in cement.

He yawned, and Draco got up off the ground and offered his back to Harry, who climbed onto him. He returned his death grip as Draco started running, not as fast as before though.

Harry only kept his eyes open long enough to get them safely back into the Dursley's. They crept back up the stairs and into Harry's room. He threw down his invisibility cloak into his trunk and positioned himself next to Draco on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

--

A.N- there you go! Another chapter! I'm sorry I didn't reply to a lot of the reviews for last chapter, but I promise to this time!! Don't forget to give me your input on the three names above!! Thanks!!


	7. The Burrow

A

A.N—ok _finally_ we're getting somewhere with this story!! Lol yay! Please review!! Oh yeah, and the song is Breathe by Breaking Benjamin my new favorite song :)

And I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It was homecoming week last week (go cougars!!) and this week is Riley Days (it's a carnival where I live… You know the poet James Whitcomb Riley? He lived where I do) and I've gots a boyfriend :D so I've been busy…

--

Draco was pounced awake as Harry jumped up and down on him and the bed. "We're going to Ron's today!" he crowed happily. Draco groaned. _Great._ So he would have to stand the whole Weasley clan and the mudblood for the rest of the summer… just _great._

He jumped from the bed to the ground and stretched; his behind stretching up in the air as he stretched out his front legs. Harry watched on in amusement.

As Draco curled up and began cleaning himself with his big tongue Harry crawled under his bed and began packing all of his belongings. He pulled out various articles of clothing ranging from jeans to wizard robes he had crammed behind all his other clothes. He stuffed in the books he would need from under his bed and pulled out his and Draco's wand from the drawer. He put his own in one of his pockets and Draco's in his trunk.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to make sure Draco wasn't watching before slipping out the scrap book of his parents Hagrid had once given him, hugging it, and stowing it in his trunk.

He got up and strapped Hedwig's cage to the side of his trunk before sitting on his bed and facing Draco.

Draco was staring at him quizzically. He kept looking at the trunk then back up at Harry. Harry, confused, just shrugged. "What?" he asked.

Draco sighed as he hoisted himself up off the ground. He ruffled his fur briefly then went over to Harry's closet. The door was already open since Harry had emptied most of it already. He went to the back and dragged Harry's guitar out. Harry sighed.

"Come on, do I have to take that? No one else knows I play… it's kind of my personal… I don't know… relieves stress I guess…"

Draco seemed not to hear and dragged the guitar over to Harry's trunk. He looked up and widened his eyes, curled his tail around his large paws and let his ears droop to the sides. He let out a low whine.

Harry sighed then grinned. "Fine, but you're the only one I'm planning on hearing it." Draco's ears perked up again and he relaxed. He grinned a cat grin as if to say, that's just fine with me.

Harry opened his trunk again and placed the guitar diagonal across it, so it barely fit. He walked over and grabbed the small amp. "Might as well take this too, he said and squeezed it in among his clothes.

As Harry went over the last of his packing, he began to sing in a low clear voice. He didn't even seem aware he was doing so, but Draco watched him carefully, observing.

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the Less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?_

I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please

You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating  
You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

Draco gave a quiet cry of enthusiasm and thumped his large tail against the floor.

Harry looked up and gave a gigantic grin. "Thanks," he said. _Never knew Malfoy could be so supportive, either…_

Harry spent the next few hours sifting through all of his stuff, occasionally tossing a small something into his trunk if he decided to take it.

Then the doorbell chimed through the house. Harry grinned, knowing it was Ron and bolted from his room, down the stairs and swung the door open.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi – Ron – can't – breathe!" Harry choked out and Ron let him go. Hermione was right behind Ron, and squeezed Harry lightly.

Mr.Weasley came bustling up the porch stairs after them. "Harry, me boy!" he said as he shook Harry's hand. "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Weasley."

Uncle Vernon came huffing into the hall at that point. His face was a bright red color. "Who's this? Some of _your_ lot?! What are they doing here?!"

"I'm leaving with them," Harry answered simply, then turned back to the three. "I'll just go get my stuff be right back."

Harry trotted back up the stairs and into his room. Draco was sitting on the floor by his bed, looking a little aggravated at just being left behind. "Sorry, I had to get the door," Harry said sheepishly. "But now they're here lets go!" He set up his trunk and broom and rolled it out the door. Draco trotted close at his heels. When they got to the bottom landing, four sets of wide-eyes turned to him.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Vernon bellowed, his face growing – if possible – even redder.

"_Wow_!" Ron said in aw as he gazed at the brilliant white panther in Harry's wake.

"Well, time to go!" Harry cried and forced everyone out the door, slamming it behind them all. Vernon's yells were muffled by the thick wood, but not completely silenced. They all climbed into Ron's dad's enchanted car and took off immediately. Ron put a silencing spell on the back seat of the car so they could talk without Ron's dad over-hearing.

It was rather cramped. Harry's stuff was shoved into the passenger's seat as the three kids and Draco sat in the back. Draco was on the floor with his head on Harry's knees

Ron and Hermione sat in near silence, simply staring at the big cat whose head Harry stroked.

"So, Harry… where did you get him?" Hermione finally ventured.

"Oh… I found him," Harry said.

"You _found_ a big white panther in the middle of a muggle town?" Hermione asked skeptically. Harry just stared at her.

"Umm… _ok_," Ron said a little awkwardly. "What's his name then?"

"Dra-," Harry felt a felt a sudden pressure on his thigh as Draco nudged him with his large head. "Uhh I meant to say Dra-agon. Dragon." He heard Draco snort softly below him.

"Oh," Ron and Hermione said in unison, seeming not to know what else to say.

"But, I'm not going to lie, he is really beautiful…" Hermione said as she reached out a hand to touch Draco.

Draco gave a warning growl and Hermione snapped her hand back, looking startled.

"He – uh – is bad with strangers," Harry answered, looking away.

"So what's happening with the Order?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Well McGonagall is in charge. We have a few leads on some of the Death Eaters, but none so far on You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

"Couldn't have put any of that in a letter, I suppose. Or anything at _all_ in a letter, for that matter," Harry mumbled darkly. Draco licked his hand.

Both of them put their heads down guiltily. "Sorry mate, we were busy, and we didn't want to bother you with all of this stuff."

Harry's temper immediately flared. "You didn't want to _bother _me with this _stuff_? This _stuff_ you were so kind as to keep secret from me is my _life_! He's after _me_! If anyone should be kept in the dark about this it should be you two! Not me!"

Draco could feel the anger searing through Harry, see it flashing through his emerald eyes.

He could also see the scrawny red headed boy's anger rising in him.

"Hey, don't yell at us Harry! It wasn't our fault! We're just as much a part of the Order as you are," Ron said back, his ears turning red. Hermione sat silent against the door of the car.

"I'll yell at you if I want! And no, you're not. I'm the reason there has to _be_ an Order! Voldemort's after _me _Ron! Not you or Hermione or anyone else. Me. I have every right to be upset. I can't believe you would pull this 'keep it a secret' stunt again."

Ron's whole face was threatening to turn red. He opened his mouth to retort and shifted his body closer to Harry's; his hand reached up, and that's when Draco jumped from his position on the floor so his big front paws rested on Harry's knees. He had to crouch low to avoid the ceiling.

His face was only inches away from Ron's. He bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. Ron immediately turned white as a ghost and jumped back, squashing a scared looking Hermione against the car door.

He felt Harry's hand pushing against the back of his neck, trying to push him down.

"Sorry," he murmured to the other two imbeciles. Draco grudgingly obliged and sat back down, resting his head once again on Harry's knees.

Hermione and Ron still sat stunned, staring at Draco who returned their stare with one of hate.

"Harry, are you sure he's not dangerous?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

He felt Draco's face push into his leg as he tried to hide the cat-like grin spreading there.

"Um… yeah I'm pretty sure. He likes _me_… I told you… He just doesn't like people that much." Harry shrugged, trying to look convincing.

Hermione failed to look convinced herself, and kept a cautious eye on Draco the rest of the way there.

The tension seemed to fade a little, but Harry new as long as Draco was there, there would be _some _at least.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Ron helped Harry carry his stuff up stairs, and when he asked if Harry wanted him to help him unpack, Harry refused profusely.

So, with one last suspicious glance at his panther, Ron left the room. As soon as he was gone, Harry whirled around to face Draco, landing on his knees, his eyes wide.

"They _know_! I could tell!! Did you see the way they looked at you?! They _know!_" Harry's hysterical rambling was cut off as Draco's paw came in contact with his face. Hard.

He grasped his stinging cheek and turned accusing eyes to the white panther. It shrugged as if to say 'it had to be done'.

Harry nodded. "Thanks… I needed that." He took a deep breath. "Alright well… I need to unpack."

Harry went about removing his clothes and putting them in a small dresser beside his camp bed Mrs. Weasley must have got for him. The only things he kept in his trunk were the pictures of his parents, his guitar and its amp, his invisibility cloak, and Draco's wand.

He stuffed the nearly empty trunk under his small bed and looked around to find Draco slobbering all over Ron's pillow.

"Draco, stop that!" he hissed as he wrenched Draco off of the bed. He gave a rumbling chuckle as he trotted from the room, Harry on his heels.

They went down the stairs and found the whole Weasley clan staring up at him and his new pet.

"Merlin Harry, look at _that_ thing!"

By the time Harry was down the stairs Fred and George were poking and prodding and petting Draco, looking intrigued.

"I've never seen one of these before! Have you, Georgie?" Fred asked while he was pulling at Draco's tail.

"Nope, never," George agreed, staring at Draco's eyes. Draco's tail flew out of Fred's hand to between his legs, his ears flattened against his head and he crouched back onto his back legs, hissing.

"Be _careful_ you two!" Mrs. Weasley crowed, rushing over and grabbing the twins by the arms, dragging them away.

Draco relaxed slightly, but scuttled behind Harry's legs all the same.

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione stared at him expectantly. "He's not bad or anything, I promise. He just needs to get used to you guys is all… he's went from staying in my room to a whole bunch of people 's all." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny all nodded, seeming convinced. Ron still didn't seem to like the panther, and Hermione stared at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, averting his eyes from Hermione's and ended up looking at Ginny. She smiled widely and got up. She walked over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered into his ear. Harry had almost forgotten that he and Ginny had been together last year. He'd broken up with her so she wouldn't be a target for Voldemort.

Strangely, he didn't seem to feel the same way about her as he used to; just a sisterly love. Weird.

He felt something worming itself between him and Ginny. Ginny jumped back as Draco came and sat between Harry's feet protectively.

"That's the cutest animal I've ever seen!" Ginny squealed and bent down to pet Draco.

He snapped playfully at her hand and she immediately jerked it back. "Uhh where did you say you got him?" she asked warily.

"I didn't."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but didn't push it. Just then Ron jumped back up from his position on the couch. "I say we go outside. Harry? Hermione?"

Ron didn't wait for an answer. He was out the door before Harry or Hermione could move.

"Umm, alright," Harry muttered under his breath as he followed Hermione out of the living room and outside; Draco trotting along behind.

--

Ok I realize this isn't very good at all. I was rushed to post something for you guys. So please review anyways!


	8. Get Off My Back!

A

A.N.- thanks again for all the awesome reviews!! This chapter is where things finally start to get going. I PROMISE! Lol ok this chapter is pretty… descent? Lol yeah I think… I'm going to most likely start switching back and forth between Draco and Harry's points of view from now on. If you don't like it though I'll go back to just Harry. Review and let me know!

--

Outside, Ron was sitting beside the garden, staring off into no where. Hermione walked over in front of Harry and sat down next to him. Harry hesitantly set down and Draco next to him.

They all gazed out into the garden for a while before a small garden gnome popped out of a hole and rushed past them.

Draco was instantly on his feet. A child-like gleam took over his eyes as he pounced into the tall weeds after the gnome.

Harry grinned after him. The cool breeze felt good on his skin. It blew his hair into his eyes and rustled his clothes. He could hear birds twittering in the trees. After a minute he turned to find Ron and Hermione both staring at him. "Err… what?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"Come on Harry, spill. Where did you get him?" Hermione demanded.

"I told you already, I found him."

"Where?"

To this, Harry just shrugged. Hermione's eyes turned furious.

"Harry! He could be dangerous! This could be something of Voldemort's! And all you have to say is 'I found him?'!?" Hermione fumed.

"Yepp," Harry said calmly. His face was blank, sure not to betray the hints of both anger and amusement at Hermione's frustration.

"Come on Mate, you're being _a little_ unreasonable. If you won't tell us where you got him, will you tell us, _why_ you got him, or decided to keep him, if you really did find him."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at them. "He needed my help."

"He's an _animal_ Harry! Not a person. You should have just let it be, it was probably happy where it was. By itself!" Hermione said.

"Some people would say that about House Elves." Harry countered with narrowed eyes.

Just then a rustling came from the weeds behind Ron and Draco leaped out from them, looking pleased. Ron gave a little squeak of surprise and jumped away.

Draco had a struggling and squealing garden gnome clamped between his jaws. He brought it over to Harry triumphantly. His ears were perked up, his tail flicking back and forth in the air behind him.

Harry smiled and patted him on the head. With that, Draco tossed the little creature up in the air with his powerful muzzle and turned swiftly on the spot, whacking it with his tail _hard. _It flew far over all their heads, out of the yard and out of sight.

"Bloody _hell_!" Ron cried, throwing his hands in the air. "That was bloody awesome! How far do you think that was?!" he cried staring at Draco in a new light. Harry grinned.

Draco tried to look blank and animal-like, but Harry knew he would be fighting down a whole lot of reactions to Ron's strange praise.

Ron inched closer to Draco and stuck his hand out, patting him on the head. Draco's lips started to pull back into a snarl and he started to recoil, but Harry nudged him with his foot and he stood quietly, letting Ron stroke his head.

Harry grinned. Draco had won Ron over, just like that. He had to bite back a laugh. Ron was so simple-minded. _I should have known_, he thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, not believing he was convinced so quickly. Just because he had hit a _gnome_. Big deal!

Ron seemed to come back to life and he backed away from Draco. 'Dragon' to him. Harry inwardly smirked. Dragon. He rather liked that as a nickname for him.

Draco sent a glance to Harry before bounding back into the weeds. They could only see his tail, starch white against the deep green, swishing back and forth.

Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and Hermione glowered at him again.

"I hope you know you won't be able to take him to Hogwarts. Cats, owls, rats, and toads. That's it." She looked a little smug.

"Actually," Harry said. "It doesn't really matter. I don't think I'll be taking him to Hogwarts anyways." Draco would be human again by then. So of course, Harry wouldn't have the need to take him.

Hermione opened her mouth for a hasty rebuttal, but closed it as a confused expression crossed her face. She hadn't been expecting Harry to agree. "Oh." She said and settled back into an awkward silence.

"Come _on_ Harry!" Hermione finally exploded. Being a know-it-all, this mystery was killing her. "You can't just show up with a random, exotic animal and pretend like nothing's out of the ordinary!"

Hermione's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, focusing somewhere over Harry's shoulder, and she quieted, looking angrily down at her hands.

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he turned around to see Draco sitting behind him, innocently looking up at the sky. Harry shrugged and turned back to Ron. They talked about simple things such as Quidditch and school.

Hermione sat in a huff the whole time, glowering at them, but she didn't breach the subject again.

--

Draco followed Harry outside into the bright sun light as he trailed after his other two friends.

Neither of them seemed to be too fond of him, and it seemed to him Granger _knew_… he wasn't just a cat. But he wouldn't worry himself with these thoughts yet.

They all sat down in the grass, Draco beside Harry. He wasn't planning on leaving Harry's side, but then a gnome popped out of the weeds and his instincts kicked in.

It scurried back into the weeds after spotting them and Draco jumped in after it.

It was like entering a different world. Suddenly the bright blue sky was sliced through with thin strands of green where the grass towered over him. His nose was invaded by the scents of vegetables, grasses, bugs, animals, and weeds.

He could hear the grass crunching and squishing under the feet of various bugs, animals, and gnomes. The slight breeze whistled through the tall weeds and grasses and it swayed around him. The murmurs of conversation began behind him, but Draco pushed them to the back of his mind.

His sharp eyes scanned the ground in front of him, trying to find the little gnome. It was no where in sight. Draco's ears twitched back and forth, listening for signs of it. He crouched, lowering himself into his hunting crawl. He lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed around until he caught sent of the gnome.

He crouched even lower and began stealthily moving through the tall grass. The only sounds he made were his fur brushing the plants around him.

He followed the scent until he could see the little gnome a few feet away, digging in the dirt next to a rather large root. Draco's muscles tensed and he leaned his weight back onto his hind legs. His lips pulled back from his teeth and his ears flattened to his head.

An excitement coursed through him like he'd only felt once before; running with the deer and Harry in the woods.

He pushed hard with his back legs, propelling himself forward the feet between himself and the gnome. He caught it between his jaws and skidded through the dirt as he landed, his claws coming out to hold him steady.

He could get used to this whole panther thing.

The little gnome squealed and grunted and kicked at his snout, but Draco ignored it as he trotted back to Harry.

He began running, deciding he wanted a fancy entrance and bounded gracefully from the weeds.

He ended up behind Weasley and the twit made a little noise of surprise and jerked instinctively away from him.

He ignored him and went over to Harry, who patted him on the head.

Suddenly the images of summers when he was a little kid, gardening with his grandma and mum floated to his mind. He felt a little pang in his heart but he chocked them all the emotion back. With those memories in mind, he tossed the little gnome up into the air and turned quickly to his left, his tail coming into contact with the gnome. He stiffened his tail and hit the gnome hard, as if using a bat as he had as a kid, sending it out of sight.

_Yes!_ He inwardly cheered.

Then the Weasel spoke again.

"Bloody _hell_!" He exclaimed, staring at Draco in awe. "That was bloody awesome! How far do you think that was?!"

Draco's first instinct was to smirk at this, but, being a panther, he couldn't very well do that, so he held it in.

Then Ron started scooting closer to him, his right hand out-stretched. The hairs on his back raised as alarm took over his instincts. He started to lean away from Ron, his lips pulling back into a snarl, when Harry nudged him in his back leg. He rearranged his features quicker then Ron could notice and braced himself.

Before he knew it the Blood-traitors hand was stroking across his scalp. He probably would have snapped at Ron's hand if being petted hadn't felt so damn good!

Finally Ron sat back into place, dropping his hands and they lapsed back into silence. Quickly becoming bored, Draco sent a glance over at Harry that he hoped said 'You'll pay for letting Weasleby touch me!', and leapt back into the garden.

The scents and sights washed over him again as he strode aimlessly through the grass. Finally he found a spot and decidedly just laid down, rolling around and making a nest of sorts for himself.

After a few seconds though, his enhanced hearing picked up hostile voices coming back from where Harry was. Instantly alert, he got to his feet and began trotting back to where Harry was.

When only a thin layer of grass blocked himself from the three kids, he stopped, listening as Hermione argued with Harry about him. He didn't quite like her tone.

Noiselessly, he crept through the weeds and sat behind Harry.

His lips pulled back into a snarl and he made a snapping motion with his jaws, gaining her attention quickly. He raised a heavy paw and made a swiping motion through the air, claws shining.

Her eyes widened and she faded into silence, looking down at her hands.

Harry began to turn around toward him, and Draco casually cocked his head to the side, pretending to be gazing at the sky.

--

Finally it was the end of their first day at the Burrow. The day had been unexciting. Everyone had goggled at Draco for a while, but seemed to get over it, and he could rest in somewhat peace.

They had spent the day outside, just running around, or inside chatting, playing chess or eating. Draco had either prowled around outside all day or slept when they were inside.

Now it was time for bed. Ron hadn't yet retired to his and Harry's room just yet, but Harry was so tired Draco was half pushing him up the stairs.

Draco nudged Ron's door open, and Harry stumbled into the darkness, falling onto the small bed. On the floor beside it was a pile of blankets, which Mrs. Weasley had set up, most likely for Draco.

After Harry had taken off his glasses and was securely in his bed Draco crawled into his pile of blankets.

Standing on top of it, he pawed at it, trying to make it more comfortable. Once he had a decently made nest he crawled into it and buried his nose in the soft fabric. After a few short seconds of peace and quite though, Harry's voice came from above him.

"Hey," he whispered groggily. "What are you doin down there?" Draco cracked one eye open to see the top half of Harry's head peeking out at him from the side of the mattress.

Harry reached one of his arms awkwardly down from the bed and wrapped it around Draco's neck. He gave a weak attempt at pulling Draco up, but gave up quickly and drew his arm back.

"Come _on_," he whispered, his eyes half-closed with sleep. Draco grudgingly got up off his comfortably warm pile and heaved himself up onto the bed with Harry. There was hardly any room.

As soon as Draco had gotten onto the bed Harry dropped his head back onto the pillow, and seemed to already be dozing off into sleep.

Draco nudged Harry with his large head, pushing him over toward the wall the bed was placed against. Harry didn't even wake up. Draco wriggled his body underneath the blankets and lay down. He laid his head on his paws and watched Harry for a moment.

His lips were slightly parted, washing warm breath over Draco's face every few seconds. His eyes were closed tight, but his eyes moved behind them, searching for something behind his closed lids. And suddenly, Draco had the overwhelming urge to know what he was dreaming about.

A low whine escaped his throat before he could control it and he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Harry didn't seem to mind, sighing and draping an arm lazily across Draco's furry back.

By the time Ron came up to bed, they were both curled up and asleep.

--

A.N. kind of a short one I know, I just wanted to get you guys something. They're gonna start getting longer after this one, I hope. :) Please review!!


	9. Savior of the Wizarding World

A.N- hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy with school and friends and stuff. Thank you ALL for the tremendous support :D this story has 218 alerts, 77 favorites, and 187 reviews so far :D that's AMAZING, thank you!!

Thought I'd advertise another of my stories that has only 4 reviews, lol, my story 'Liar' it's a short one-shot from Draco's POV. It's kind of sad, but I recommend you read and review it anyways! Please for me? :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night turned to day soon enough, and then that day turned into a week, which turned into a month. Summer was flying by quickly, and Harry's birthday was getting closer.

The Weasleys had all adjusted to Draco being there, but Hermione would still grumble about it every once in a while.

Draco seemed to have gotten used to having people he formally despised around, but didn't like them touching him much. And as their time together grew, Harry and Draco continue to get closer and closer in their friendship. Harry was secretly dreading when Draco got to be turned back human. Where he would go back to living his great life as a Malfoy, and maybe back to hating him.

Currently, though, they were outside playing Quidditch. Well, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on a team against Fred, George, and Hermione, who was having trouble staying on her broom. Draco sat on the sidelines, watching Harry zoom back and forth, laughing happily.

If he was human again he would have been smiling. He couldn't help but care for the boy. He was just so… Harry. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it in him before. If he had, he wouldn't have been so mean to him all these years.

He had seen some of it though. That he knew. He _had_ asked Harry to be friends in their first year. But Harry had rudely turned him down on that offer. _Well. Not _rudely_,_ Draco thought. _I had been rather rude about it myself. _

And suddenly Draco felt horrible about his behavior towards Harry in the past. He lowered his head, his ears drooped to the sides of his head, and his tail tucked between his legs instinctively.

_No Draco._ He told himself, uncurling himself from his position. _You're not going to turn into a – a _wimp_ just because of Harry Potter. _

He huffed and nodded his large head, turning his attention back to the game in front of him.

Due to lack of players, they didn't have a seeker or a keeper. Harry and Ron were playing Chasers while Ginny played Beater, and Hermione and George were Chasers for the other team while Fred was their Beater.

Since they didn't have seekers, they decided to play to whoever scored 90 points first. Currently Harry's team was winning, 60 – 40.

Harry had the ball, flying next to Ron toward the other end of the pitch, George trailing right behind, while Hermione followed at a slower pace. It was an unsaid rule not to try to hit Hermione with a Bludger. She had enough trouble flying as it was.

Harry, Ron, and George, on the other hand, were perfectly good targets for whoever was on the opposing team. That in mind, Fred pulled his arm back and slammed his club into the Bludger flying toward him.

It connected with a crack and zoomed back the other direction, toward Harry. Harry turned his head to see it just in time to see it.

Draco gave one of his cat-like-chuckles when he saw Harry's face. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he dropped low against his broom.

Harry may have seen it, but Ron sure didn't and it slammed into his right hip. He gave a yelp of pain as his broom veered off course. He cursed loudly and turned to give Fred a rather rude hand gesture Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have approved of.

As Harry neared the goal posts he gracefully un-tucked the Quaffle from underneath his arm and cocked it back. Draco watched with sharp eyes as Harry's tongue stuck slightly out from the corner of his mouth as he aimed, and threw the Quaffle forward with a good amount of force.

It flew through the air with a high pitched whistle before gracefully making it through the middle hoop.

Ron, Harry, and George all brought their brooms to a stop and Harry threw his arms in the air as Ron cheered. He brought his arms lower and began moving them in a circular motion toward his chest then out again while Ron started chanting 'Go Harry, it's your birthday!'.

Draco couldn't help but smile at that. He never could whenever he saw Harry just messing around and having fun with his friends. Draco's mind lapsed off into memories of watching Harry; his carefree laugh, that dazzling smile, _(No. Not dazzling. Psh. That makes it sound like I'm _gay_ for him.)_

He was snapped back to reality, though, as he heard a sickening crunch and a thud as a Bludger hit Harry smack in the head and he fell from his broom. He landed on the field curled into a sort of fetal position.

Draco was on his feet before the other players could start to lower their brooms to the ground. His muscles strained as he streaked across the field in a blur of white. He was standing over Harry in seconds, a low whine starting in the back of his throat.

Harry's were closed and his glasses were askew on his face. His lips were parted slightly, and Draco could hear the deep even breathing ghosting through them. He hovered over Harry, licking his face and his hair, whining.

He felt hands on his side as someone tried to push him away from Harry. No one was going to make him leave. He turned a ferocious snarl onto the person who turned out to be Fred.

The red-headed boy jumped back in surprise, knocking into George, who caught him.

"Whoa there!" he gasped.

Draco scanned the five people in front of him, crouched protectively over Harry. He growled menacingly, daring one of them closer.

They weren't coming near him. They weren't coming near Harry. They wanted to take Harry away. No one was going to do that. Not while Draco was around to stop them.

"Dragon, we need to check Harry out," the She-Weasel pleaded.

Ha. Like he was going to let _her_ touch Harry. _She_ was the one who had been hitting on him this whole time. Ha. Yeah right.

He snarled at them again, risking a glance at Harry who still hadn't moved from the ground. The snarl turned into a whine again and he moved to Harry's side. He curled his body against Harry's; resting his head on the side of Harry's face.

Every time one of the others would try to get close he would growl until they backed away.

Finally, though, he pushed Hermione too far. "This is _ridiculous_! We're being pushed around by an overgrown cat! We need to get to Harry!" she yelled, pulling out her wand.

Draco jumped to his feet, letting a roar build in his throat, and lunged for her wand arm. His jaws stretched open, and he was almost on her when she shrieked a spell, and he tumbled to the ground, unable to move. A wire suddenly wound itself around his mussel which was forced closed, rather uncomfortably.

Then they were running past him toward Harry, and all of them left his view. There was murmuring, and a few cast spells, then he heard George announce "Well he seems to be fine. Just knocked out." Then there was the sound of pouring water, and spluttering as Harry came to.

"What the-!" he exclaimed. Draco's whole body burned with the desire to turn and go to Harry, but all it would let him do was continue to stare at the ground in front of him.

"You just fell off your broom, mate. Everything's fine," Ron assured from behind him.

"Oh right – what's wrong with Drac- Dragon?!" He always had trouble remembering the name.

Draco smirked inwardly. They were in trouble now!

"Oh. He wouldn't let us get to you… so we had to paralyze him," Ginny started wearily.

Draco felt the tingle of magic course through him, and he felt his muscles gain back their control. He sprang to his feet and twisted around to see Harry kneeling in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. Draco nodded slightly, just enough for Harry to see. Harry nodded back, then slowly got back to his feet an turned toward his friends.

"Look you guys; I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't use magic on Dragon. He doesn't like it, ok?"

Draco had to refrain from laughing at the face of disbelief Hermione made.

"Harry he's an _animal_!" She fumed.

"Don't start this again Hermione!" Harry said in a low voice.

Hermione shook her head but didn't say anything more. The Weasley's all seemed a little tense, but after a few seconds of silence Fred broke it.

"Well I'd say that's enough Quidditch for today. Let's go inside shall we?"

With that they all slowly headed back inside. As they trudged through the front door, taking off their muddy shoes as they went, Mrs. Weasley bustled in, handing them letters.

"Your Hogwarts letters came in today. One for each of you. We can go to Diagon Ally today if you want to." She said as she handed them all their letters.

"Cool," Fred and George said in unison as they scanned each other's list.

------------

Two hours they were headed to Diagon Ally. They had to take cars, because they couldn't floo with Draco.

Once they'd finally made it to the crowded streets of Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasley pulled them all together. "Alright, I want you all to stay together! Don't go anywhere by yourself! And meet back here in two hours."

After they had all agreed she let them run free. Fred and George took off in the direction of a Quidditch shop, Ginny took off with Hermione to look at robes and Ron and Harry set off to buy their books.

As Harry started getting spotted, the whispers started. People would whisper to their friends and point. 'Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!' he wished they'd stop. But now, they weren't pointed at him or his scar, they were pointing at the sleek white panther prowling along beside him.

Ron was grinning, loving the attention he was getting by being near Harry. Later Harry knew he would sulk though, about how Harry was the one everyone liked.

Harry followed everyone's stares and pointed fingers to the cat at his side. Draco seemed to be enjoying the attention too. He held his head high, nose in the air. His strides were large, his shoulder muscles protruding from his slender back when he put weight on that paw. His tail swished proudly back and forth behind him.

Harry smirked and looked turned his attention back his destination, which they were quickly approaching. As they stepped into the small bookshop, heads turned toward them, and most turned back to their work, while a few pairs of eyes remained on them.

Draco, standing quietly by Harry's side, quickly began feeling bored. He nudged Harry's leg, and when he looked down, he nodded toward the door.

"I have to get my school supplies. You can go by yourself if you want though, just sniff me out when you come back. Don't be too long," he whispered then grinned.

Draco nodded in agreement, and then padded over to the door. As soon as he was back out in the sunlight people's eyes turned to him.

"That's Harry Potter's panther!" The whispers started up all around him. He did his best to tune them out as he darted around peoples legs.

The stares and points he didn't mind, but once people started trying to grab at him, that was a little much. He let out a vicious cry every time someone tried. Soon enough they backed off.

Draco shifted into a trot as he emerged from one of the crowds. He stopped outside an ice cream shop on a corner with a flashy sign a top it. 'Merlin's Ice Cream' it read in big flashing multicolored letters.

Draco pried his eyes away from the sign and down to four little boys sitting on the curb outside of the shop. They all had the same shade of brown hair. Two had their hair cut short, one had his down to almost his shoulders, and the last's was shaggy and just covered his ears. They were all wearing black pants with different colored sweaters.

The oldest, with the longer hair, maybe seven or eight, had on a deep blue sweater. One with short hair appeared to be around six, but with a little height to him, had on a bright green sweater. The other boy with short hair looked around the same age, and Draco guessed they were twins. This ones sweater was yellow.

The one with the shaggy hair that reminded Draco of Harry looked to be only five. He wore a red sweater. His eyes were wide with curiosity as he stared back at Draco. He clutched his ice cream cone tighter in his hand.

Then one of the twins called out to Draco. "Hey!" he said, and stretched out his arm. His fist was partially balled, except for his middle and index finger, which were outstretched. A big glob of his ice cream rested on them.

The inviting smell dragged Draco forward and he crept up to the boys. The boy grinned and held his arm out farther. When Draco was close enough, he sniffed at the boys hand before licking the ice cream off.

He had forgotten how good ice cream tasted. He licked the giggling boys hand clean and smirked inwardly when the other three boys followed suit, offering their own ice cream. He licked each of there hands, which was rewarded by excited giggles.

Then he stepped back and one of them reached out and patted him softly on the head. "Bye kitty," he crowed with a cute grin only little kids could pull off.

Draco turned to leave, but as he did, he noticed the smallest boy wasn't sitting on the curb anymore. His ears perked up and he looked through the window of the shop. He wasn't in there. Draco looked behind him just in time to see the little boy wandering off down the street, holding a large mans hand.

_Well that's odd,_ he thought. _Those other boys have to be his brothers. Why would someone go with just him?_

Interest peaked; he trotted off down the street after the boy. He had to weave in and out of the crowd as before, but with his heightened senses he soon found who he was looking for… but didn't like what he saw.

The boy was being dragged along by a large man cloaked in black, a hood shadowing his face. The little boy didn't look too happy about it.

"But my mummy's back there!" he cried.

"No, she's up here, she told me to come get you," the man's husky reply reached Draco's ears and sirens immediately went off in Draco's head. This definitely wasn't a good guy.

Draco trailed behind, eyes and ears trained on the two. They turned a corner.

"No, I wanna go back!" the little boy whimpered and Draco saw his eyes glisten with tears. Rage welled up in Draco and he moved up closer behind the two. The man was walking quickly now, eyes scanning back and forth across the road. The little boy was practically running to keep up. Who would do this to a child? Cruel, cruel people, that's who. Draco knew people like that. He wasn't going to let that happen to anyone else.

That's when the yells started up behind them.

"Benny! Benny?! BENNY!!!" a woman's yells came from behind them. "Benny where are you?!"

The little boy's head snapped back and he tried to tug his tiny hand away from the man. They turned another corner.

"My mummy's back there!" he cried, tugging harder. "She back there, she back there!"

The man's stride quickened and he turned sharply into an alley way. Tears began streaming down Benny's cheeks; he was scared.

That was all it took.

Draco broke into a flat out run toward them, before the man could disapperate. His lips pulled back from his teeth as a cold hatred for whoever this man was burned inside of him. He let out a roar of rage as he reached them and the man let go of Benny's arm and jumped back with a yelp.

Fear entered the man's brown eyes and he pressed himself against the brick wall of the building behind him.

Snarling viciously Draco lunged at him, teeth sinking into the man's ankle. He cried out in pain, shaking Draco off and spinning on the spot. With a pop he disappeared.

A soft sniffling came from behind him, and he turned to see Benny, crouched against the other side of the alley, arm's around his knees, crying. Draco walked slowly toward him, not wanting to scare him and nudged him with his head.

Benny's breathing quickened for a second as he looked up at Draco. He scooted backwards away from him, letting out a terrified sob. Draco let out a whimper and lowered himself to the ground, inching on his belly over to the boy.

Benny sniffed again and reached a tiny hand out to stroke Draco's head. When Draco got close enough he licked Benny's face with a big swipe of his tongue, and the boy threw his arms around Draco's neck, sobbing.

"I want my mummy," he whimpered.

Draco sat quietly for a moment, letting the boy calm down. For the first time in a long time, Draco felt good about himself. He'd just… he'd just _saved_ a little boy. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

But first thing first, he had to take the boy back to his mum. Draco slowly rose to all fours, and he was still almost as tall as the boy was standing. He latched his teeth onto one of Benny's sleeves and slowly began walking him out of the alley.

Benny came along without argument, letting Draco lead. Draco lead him through the crowds once again, following the sound of the women still calling for her son. Three other voices had joined the first. Three voices of little boys calling for their brother.

Finally they broke through the crowd to a little square. A woman stood on the other side, scanning the area around her. "Benny?!" she called franticly.

Draco opened his jaws, letting go of Benny's shirt and gave him a little push. He took off at a run and plowed into his mothers legs. His mother sighed with relief and scooped him up into her arms.

"Where did you go, Benny? I told you to stay there. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"A man – said – you – was lookin' – for – me and I could go – with – him. But – the kitty – made him – go away." Benny chocked in between sobs and sniffles.

"The kitty?" she said, and looked up. When she spotted Draco her eyes widened. Draco nodded at her. Her eyes grew impossibly wider and she nodded back, dazed. "Thank you," she mumbled. Probably feeling stupid for talking to an animal. Draco nodded again and turned, leaving them.

He trotted back through the streets, satisfied. He sniffed out Harry – he was very good at recognizing his scent by now – who was now with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and weighted down with supplies.

"There you are!" he said in relief. He hadn't seen Draco in nearly an hour. "It's time to go, come on!" he said. Draco followed close at his heels as they made their way back to meet Mrs. Weasley.

Once they all made it back and piled back into the cars, soft buzz or conversation started up between people. All eyes away from him, Harry leaned in toward Draco who sat sprawled half on the floor, half on the seat beside him.

"So, today I heard my 'cat' saved a little boy," he whispered. Draco looked up at him and waggled his eyebrows. Well if he would have been human it would have been his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I heard a little boy got dragged away from his mum and Harry Potter's noble side kick stopped him and took him back to his mum."

Draco nodded, his eyes shining. Harry grinned.

"Way to stay on the down low," he whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So I assume my Super Herno-ness is rubbing off on you a bit, eh?" he said, amused. Draco rolled his eyes again and playfully nipped at Harry's leg.

"Well good. I could use another 'super hero' to be my best friend." With that Harry leaned back in his seat and didn't say another word till they got back to the Burrow.

Best friend, eh?


	10. Problem in the Plan

A.N.—It's finally here; Harry's birthday. I don't know exactly when Harry's birthday it in comparison to the end of summer, but for sake of the story, it's on the last day. Maybe it is then, I don't know. But that's just what I had. Let's see what happens shall we? Review!

P.S.- I wrote a few chapters for a new story No Such Thing As Miracles. If you love me you'll R&R!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Happy birthday_!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, still bleary with sleep, to see two shapes of red and brown posed over him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Must they wake him up so early on his birthday?

"Wha' time it?" he grumbled groggily.

"Six in the morning," Hermione answered him cheerfully.

"But you're seventeen mate! You can finally join the Magic-Outside-Of-School club!" Ron laughed.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Surprisingly, he wasn't happy he could use magic. This meant that he had to change Draco back. And what happened after that? Would they still be friends? Who knew if Draco planned to go back to Hogwarts? They were going back to Hogwarts today. They had all packed yesterday night.

He lowered his hands from his face and fumbled for his glasses that lay on the bedside table. Once the world had come back into focus he looked over to see Draco curled up beside his bed, head resting on his paws. His eyes were deep pools of silvery blue. His normally animated face was void of all expression.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him before turning back to the bedside table and pulling out his wand. He quickly turned to face Ron, shooting red sparks out of the end of his wand, scaring Ron half to death. The red head jumped back with a surprised cry, landing straight on his arse.

Harry heard Draco snort softly on the floor and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"Thanks for that mate," Ron grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Harry answered him with a grin.

"Well we'll let you get dressed, then come down stairs; Mrs. Weasley made a special breakfast," Hermione said, pushing Ron toward the door.

Harry smiled and nodded as they exited, closing the door behind them. He cast a locking charm on the door before '_accio_'ing his clothes over to him. He giggled childishly as he dressed, still seated on his bed. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and stood.

"Well today's the day," Harry said, losing some of his spirit. Draco blankly stared up at him from the floor. Harry rummaged in his suit case for a moment and pulled out Draco's wand, stuffing it beside his in his pocket.

They had already decided what they would do. They'd go outside before they all left to go to Hogwarts and Harry would turn him back. Draco would go off to where ever and Harry would come back and tell the rest of them tearfully how Draco had run off.

But Draco didn't want to leave. He'd spent too much time with Harry and found that it would be harder then he would have thought to just leave. But he wouldn't ever let Harry see that… Harry might want him gone for all he knew.

"I never thought I'd say this but… I'm gonna miss you Draco," Harry said, trying not to sound sad.

Draco didn't move. "Come on. We better get downstairs."

Draco still didn't move. Harry tried a smile. "Well then we'll just have to make you! _Accio!"_ he said, and with a surprised yelp Draco flew from the floor and smack into Harry's arms.

He was heavier then Harry had anticipated though, and knocked them both to the ground. Harry snorted and scooted out from underneath the big cat. "Oops."

Draco got to his feet as well, shaking out his fur. Without looking at Harry he trotted from the room and went down the stairs. Harry raised an eyebrow, but let it slip from his mind as he followed down the stairs into the room of smiling Weasley's.

"Happy Birthday!" they all chimed.

He smiled at them as they beckoned him over. He took a seat at the big kitchen table, in between Ron and Ginny. Five presents lay on the table, surrounded by food.

"Before we eat, Harry, why don't you open your presents?" Mrs. Weasley suggested from her position over by the sink.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to get me anything," Harry said modestly.

"Oh shut up Harry you know you wanted something!" George butted in from across the table.

Everyone laughed as Harry reached for the present nearest him. "That's from Mr. Weasley and me," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "He said to tell you happy birthday; he had to go to work today."

Harry nodded and smiled before ripping off the fancy wrapping paper.

Draco watched from his position on the floor as Harry tore open his presents, looking delighted at each of them and thanking the person who had given it to him. When they were done Harry had collected an ancient looking watch from the oldest Weasels, a box of gags from the twins, a Quidditch book from the mud blood, chocolates from the she-weasel, and a broom cleaning kit from his best friend.

Then they all dug in, shoveling food into their mouths as they talked and laughed about heading off to Hogwarts. Draco felt his stomach growl and sat up beside Harry's chair. He followed each piece of foods journey from his plate to his mouth eagerly.

_Come on Potter, feed your damn pet! _He thought. He was a little on edge today. He was absolutely _dreading_ having to leave Harry. He wanted to be human again, but it was going to cost him Harry. His new best friend. His only _real_ friend.

Maybe he and Harry would still be friends. But he couldn't imagine Harry Potter being friends with the son of a Death Eater. What would people say? What would Ron and Hermione say? Not that he really cared about their opinions but Harry would, of course.

Ah well. He'd figure something out he supposed. But he wouldn't become _too _desperate to stay with him. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't do that. Then again, Malfoy's wouldn't talk to Harry Potter either. Well if that was the case, he was already going to hell, so he might as well go all out.

Harry picked a few sausages off of his plate and stealthily slipped them down to Draco. He didn't take them right away, so Harry dropped them to the floor, not looking down. Until Draco nipped his hand, that is.

He jerked it back and sent a scowl down at Draco. 'What?' he mouthed at him. Draco had already eaten one of the sausages, and after he swallowed up the second one, he jerked his head toward the doorway.

Harry's heart sank. Draco was already eager to leave. He'd hoped to prolong this for at least a couple more hours, but he sighed and heaved himself up from the table anyways.

"I'm going to take Dragon out," he said gloomily, standing. He pushed his chair back into the table and walked to the door where Draco already sat. He turned the knob and pushed it open. Draco shot through it and Harry followed.

Outside, Draco trotted to the garden and sat down heavily, turning to face Harry. Might as well get this over with. And after he was changed back, he'd talk to Harry… and maybe they'd stay friends.

Harry sighed, taking out his wand. "Now?" he asked. Draco nodded and Harry raised his wand, reviewing the transfiguration spell in his head.

He pointed his wand and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the face of Draco Malfoy sneering down at him. _"Thanks a heap Potter. But you really think_ I_ would be friends with _you_," _he'd say.

Pushing that image to the back of is brain, Harry murmured the spell. Instantly a shock of pain ran up his wand-arm and he instinctively dropped the wand to the ground, jumping back.

Draco let out a yelp of pain at the same instant and Harry looked down to see the same panther he'd known laying on the ground, staring up at him bewildered.

"What was _that_?" Harry asked, more to himself since he knew Draco couldn't answer.

Harry raised his wand to try again but Draco pounced on him, knocking him back onto the ground. He put his large paws on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the face. He shook his head.

Whatever that spell did must have really hurt him. Harry nodded and put his wand back in his pocket, pushing Draco off and standing up.

"What should we do then?" he asked. "You can't come to Hogwarts with me can you? Hermione was right after all. And it would be pretty boring." Draco shook his head, then nodded.

"No you'll go with me?"

Draco nodded again.

"What would you do? Just act like a normal pet until we can figure this out or go to classes with me or what."

Draco looked at him sharply at that last suggestion. "You want to take classes with me?"

Draco nodded, looking excited. "Well… we'd have to tell McGonagall about this you know. There's _no way_ she'd let me just take a random panther to school with me."

Draco let out a huff, but looked resigned and shrugged.

Inside Harry was screaming with joy. Outside, he looked resigned; as if he was sad Draco couldn't leave.

Inside Draco was screaming with joy. Outside, he put on a face with no emotion, as if he couldn't care less he was going with Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------

They walked back into the Weasley's house a few minutes later to find they had all left their places at the table and were bustling around with their bags, making sure nothing went left behind. "Come on mate, we're gonna miss the train!" Ron shouted from the top of the stairs.

Hermione came bustling around the corner from the living room, carrying a bag when she spotted Harry.

She stopped and glared at Draco.

"I thought you weren't taking _it_ to school with you," she stated shortly.

"Well I wasn't planning on it," Harry started, waving his hand in the air. "But I just can't leave him behind."

Hermione's face screwed up with indignity before she huffed and sped up the stairs.

He heard Draco snort beside him, and reached down to scratch his ears before running up the stairs to grab his bags.

Draco watched Harry trot up the stairs and went to lie down by the door to wait. Yes! He was getting to stay with Harry! Even if he _did_ have to stay a panther for a while longer. He could get used to it. And maybe if they told McGonagall she could fix it, she _was_ the Transfiguration teacher after all.

A few minutes later the whole clan of people all came bustling down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley herding them all along. Their bags in hand they all pulled out their wands, except Fred and George, who wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts this year. Ginny grabbed onto her mom's arm and Harry grabbed onto Draco and together they all aparated to platform 9 and ¾.

The sounds of the train whistling filled the air along with the misty smoke from the engine. All around them students were hugging their parents; some of the first years crying and begging not to go, others fighting off their parents in a desperate attempt to get to the train even faster.

Kids were crowding onto the train, some already leaning far out the windows of their compartments waving.

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed them all hurriedly and sent them on their way.

Draco's keen eyes immediately found his old friends – Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy - who were standing huddled together, silent, waiting in a line to board the train. Crabbe and Goyle looked distressed. Their rather large heads were swiveling around in all directions. Looking for him, he supposed. Figures.

The two lumps just couldn't function without him around. It was rather sad really. It was like they weren't really people at all, as if they didn't have their own lives… or brains for that matter.

They followed him around and backed him up when he was trying to get his way with someone, but they never did anything for themselves; just whatever _he_ wanted to do. In the past, Draco hadn't seen anything wrong with this… but _now_… after he'd spent all summer with one Harry Potter… _the Golden Boy_… he felt like it shouldn't have been that way.

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all boarded the train then, putting them out of site. _Out of site, out of mind._ Draco thought, turning back to Harry who was just leaving 's embrace. He put a protective hand on the back of Draco's neck as they said their last goodbyes and headed up to the train.

As they walked wide eyes turned to him. The whispering started up.

_That's Harry Potter's new pet!_

_My mum saw him in Diagon Alley, apparently did something good._

_Wow look at that! Harry Potter's I've heard. Probably gonna help him in defeating You-know-who._

_Will they let him have that in Hogwarts?_

_Of course they will! That's Harry Potter!_

A few of them tried approaching them, with each one Draco curled his lips back, revealing white teeth that sent them scampering away. He absolutely loved that aspect of his new form.

Harry didn't take his hand off of Draco until they were to the train. People were talking about him, he could hear it himself. He ignored them all though, even the few who tried to approach him. He didn't want to talk to anyone about Draco until he could talk to McGonagall.

When they reached the doors to the train harry heaved his trunk up – with a bit of effort – after watching Draco gracefully leap the three feet up.

Then there was the problem of finding a compartment.

He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco pushed through the crowd to the very back of the train where they finally found an empty compartment. It was hard for the reason most people crowded around to gawk at the brilliance that was Draco.

He seemed to enjoy the attention when they weren't trying to touch him – keeping his head held high, tail swishing low behind him.

Ron shoved himself into the compartment first, dropping his trunk and plopping into a seat by the window.

Harry put his trunk in the baggage rack and sat down on the opposite side of Ron. Draco jumped up beside him, resting his head in Harry's lap and closing his eyes.

Harry absently stroked his head and his purr started up low in his chest. Hermione sat beside Ron and Ginny beside her. Ron pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket, ripping open the package and stuffing the candy into his mouth. He pulled out the card and sighed, stuffing it back in his pocket. "Another Dumbledore," he mumbled. Harry grinned.

Hermione and Ginny were turned toward each other, heads together and giggling. Probably talking about trivial girl gossip.

Harry leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. In seconds the whistles would start screeching and the train would lurch forward to begin its journey to Hogwarts, but Harry was asleep before it happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such the long wait guys!

And I know this chapter doesn't cover much, but I felt bad for not having anything out in a while.

Review!


	11. Room of Requirments

A.N- hey guys. Thanks so much for sticking with me through the waits, I _am_ sorry for that. I am rather proud of this chapter, actually. :D Please review and let me know what y'all think!

Oh and _**Merry Christmas!!**_:-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Harry's mind drifted back into consciousness. He kept his eyes closed though, and let the reddish light of the sun filter through his eyelids. He could hear the other people in the compartment's murmured conversations but didn't pay much attention to them.

He absently went to stroke his hand across Draco's head, and jolted up when he felt he wasn't beside him anymore.

Ron looked up at him for a moment with his sudden movement, before quickly going back to the chess board that was sitting in front of him. Draco sat on the other side of it, watching Ron's movements intently.

After a few moments of concentration he moved his bishop four spots and leaned back, satisfied. "Ha," he said.

Draco shook his head and leaned forward, bumping his nose against his knight until it started to move where he wanted it. It then began pulverizing Ron's queen.

"Damn it!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air and glaring at Draco. "I'm losing wizard's chess to a _cat_!!!"

Draco's rumbly cat-laughter reverberated through the room and Ron stuck his tongue childishly out at him.

Harry laughed from his seat and Draco turned to look at him, licking his hand when Harry stretched it out to scratch his head.

"You had to choose a _smart chess playing panther_. Couldn't have just chosen a bloody dumb fur ball like Hermione," Ron grumbled from his seat, back to staring at the chess board, and received a smack from Hermione.

Draco turned back to the game also just as the lady pushing the trolley popped her head through the door. "Anything from the trolley?" she asked pleasantly, not paying mind to the chess-playing panther in the middle of the floor.

Ron immediately jumped up from his game, of course, and hurried out into the hall of the train. He came back carrying five chocolate frogs, two liquorish wands, and three Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Then he dropped back into his seat and dropped his stuff in his lap, before carelessly pushing his one last pawn forward. Draco shook his head again and sent his queen forward, taking Ron's king.

Ron grumbled some more swear words before looking resigned and putting the chess board away. He tore open a chocolate frog and offered it to Draco. It hopped from his hand, landing smack in the middle of Draco's muzzle. Draco jumped and shook his head wildly until the thing came off. It hopped lazily on the floor and Draco jumped at the chance. He pounced on it, only to have it avoid him by mere seconds.

It continued its lazy trail until it was out in the hall. Draco darted after it.

"Guess you know how to entertain him then," Ron said as he stuffed his own frog into his mouth.

A few seconds later Draco came scampering back into the compartment, ears down on his head, tail nearly curling between his legs. A hex sailed past the door just as Draco came through it, and Harry's anger boiled. He stood drawing his wand, quickly followed by Ron. Hermione and Ginny sat wide-eyed and silent in there spots.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini strolled into their compartment as if they did it everyday. Crabbe and Goyle remained in the hall way, like jokes of body guards.

Their wands were at their sides, but that didn't eliminate the threat. Harry kept his up.

"Ah, Potter! Got a new pet have we?" Pansy asked motioning her wand toward Draco with a sneer.

"Yeah I have, actually. And I'd appreciate it if you and your sorry excuse for friends would leave him alone," Harry shot back with a sneer of his own.

From his spot on the floor Draco nodded his approval. _He's got a good sneer_, he mussed.

Blaise spoke up. "Your just lucky Draco's gone up missing. If he was here, you and you're panther would be getting it good."

Harry had to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, I'm not scared of _Malfoy_, Zabini. And too bad the git's missing. What ever will you do without him?" Harry feigned worry.

Draco nudged his leg with a huff. Git? How rude.

Blaise sent him a smoldering glare before turning and exiting the compartment, shoving Crabbe and Goyle out of the way. Pansy gave a quick glare of her own before following them back to their own compartment.

"Malfoy's missing?" Ron questioned, sitting back in his seat. Then he laughed. "I think this is going to be a good year." Hermione and Ginny laughed with him, while Harry sat back in his seat and pretended not to hear that comment.

Draco huffed slightly before snitching one of Ron's liquorish wands and gulping it down before the red-head could protest. He then hopped back up to his seat next to Harry, curled up and went to sleep.

_Poor Draco,_ Harry thought. _Must be hard on him, not being able to be with his friends and everything._

The rest of the train ride was spent talking, playing chess or exploding snaps, eating stuff from the trolley, and sleeping.

When they finally reached Hogwarts the only light came from the blue moon and the many lanterns scattered across the boats the first years would ride in up to the school. Draco had his nose pressed to the glass, his breath fogging it up.

They all stood gathered their things and started out into the already-crowded corridor.

When they'd finally made it out into the cool night air the only carriage that wasn't full was one with a lonely looking second year inside. He was skinny, had messy brown hair and big blue eyes.

When they crowded in with him, his eyes widened first at the older kids, then impossibly wider at the panther. He smashed himself against the wall.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ron spoke up. "Oi midget, what's your name?" he asked, not in a mean way.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Nick," the boy squeaked, still staring at them all wide-eyed.

"Well nice to meet you Nick," Ron said pleasantly. "I'm Ron, this is Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Dragon," he said motioning to them all in turn.

Nick nodded, staring at Harry. "Harry Potter?" he asked in a soft voice.

Harry nodded, and appreciated how the boy didn't stare at his scar. The boy nodded again, looking around at all of them. "Nice to meet all of you too," he said, seeming to sink back into his seat even more.

They all politely smiled and nodded at him, thinking the conversation would end there. But Ron, ever the nosy one continued it. "What house you in?"

"Ravenclaw," he said, a little bit of pride seeping into his voice.

"Cool. We have friends in Ravenclaw. Do you know Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked, sounding amused when he said Luna's name.

For the first time Nick smiled. "Yeah. She's actually really nice. If not a bit…" he trailed off, seeming embarrassed. They all grinned.

"Know what you mean," Harry said.

With that the tense atmosphere faded and they spent the rest of the ride up to the castle in companionable silence.

As soon as they got out of their carriage and walked into the Great Hall, heads turned, the pointing started, and the whispers started. Keeping his head down, Harry walked with Draco up to the head table and approached a wide-eyed Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter!" She said breathily, staring at Draco. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well Professor, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He glanced around. "Maybe in private?"

Minerva nodded; seeming slightly dazed and followed Harry off into a side room connected to the Great Hall. As soon as the door was shut behind him Harry turned to McGonagall and began explaining the story of how he found Draco in a lonely park in Surrey.

--------------------------------------------------------

By the end of his tale Minerva McGonagall's eyes were wider then ever before as she started at Harry's magnificent panther. "_Mr. Malfoy_?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later they casually strode back into the Great Hall. McGonagall took her seat back at the Headmaster's seat and Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermione, Draco curled up at his feet.

The doors opened and a long line of first year students began filing through, all looking as nervous as Harry knew he had felt when he first walked through those doors.

After the sorting was finished, McGonagall stood to make her speech.

"Welcome to all of our first years, and to the rest of you, welcome back!" Thunderous applause and cheers accompanied her words, and she motioned for silence. "I hope this year will be good for us all." She looked over the crowded students and added as an after thought, "And I am aware of Mr. Potter's new pet. I would not like any more complaints on the matter. Now. Let us eat!" And with a wave of her hand food appeared on the silver and gold plates covering the table.

Another cheer rumbled through the room as students began chattering excitedly to their friends about the summer and piling as much food as possible onto their overflowing plates.

Harry casually passed Draco down bits of food of all sorts throughout the meal, all the while talking and laughing with his friends; Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Hermione. Though Hermione was still a bit bitter abut being proven wrong about him being able to keep Draco with him.

As the chatter died down in volume and people began wandering off to their house common rooms, Harry said goodbye to his friends and stood, beckoning Draco to follow. They walked in silence out of the Great Hall and to the stairs

Draco was rather taken aback by the change in perspective he was getting. Hogwarts looked different through his new, sharper eyes, and from his three feet in height.

McGonagall had been shocked to say the least. She'd said that Draco could go to classes with Harry and try to learn a bit as long as he was here. She'd even tried to transfigure him back, with the same result of the shocking pain. She said she'd talk to Dumbledore and they would try to figure something out.

When they reached the floor which Draco knew the Gryffindor common room was on, he was surprised when Harry kept going up the flights of stairs. Draco padded along beside him until they had reached the seventh floor, where Harry sharply turned a corner into a lonely looking hallway.

Now Draco knew where they were going; the room of requirements. He made a noise in the back of his throat and Harry smiled down at him. "Well I'd look like a lune if I sat up there talking to an animal."

Draco snorted as Harry stopped before closing his eyes and pacing back and forth in front of the expanse of wall.

_I need a place where me and Draco can talk. I need a place where me and Draco can talk. I need a place where me and Draco can talk, _he thought.

When opened his eyes a door appeared in front of him. Grinning, he pushed it open and went through, leaving it open for Draco.

He stepped through into a nice looking room. It was a burgundy color with a big fireplace on one wall and two couches that sat facing it. There was a small coffee table between them. A big conference table sat behind them, with six chairs around it. One at each head, and two on each side.

As Harry surveyed his handy work a yell came from behind him. _"What the bloody hell!?!?!?!"_

With a start he whirled around to find a handsome boy with white-blonde hair that went to just below his ears standing with wide-eyes staring down at his body… which was naked.

As Harry thought this, robes appeared out of no where in front of Draco, who hurriedly put them on.

Then, slowly, he looked up at Harry, his eyes growing wider. Neither of them said anything, they just stood and stared at each other, their shock mirrored on both of their faces.

"Didn't see that one coming," Harry finally said softly.

Draco smiled and ran a hand through his perfect hair. "Me either."

Then they lapsed back into silence, still staring at each other. "So," Draco said simply, coming farther into the room and throwing himself lazily onto one of the couches. "What's up Harry?" he said jokingly, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles on the couch, looking back over it at him.

Harry moved to sit on the couch opposite Draco. He continued to baldly stare at him. "You're you again."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up slightly. "Yeah?" he said it like a question, like he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"Aren't you going to say 'Bye Potter, it's been a nice run but I've got my own friends,' and leave?" Harry asked in a distant voice.

Draco sat all the way up now, his eyebrows practically meeting in the middle. Then a look of sadness washed over his face. "No," he said simply, confused and hurt. "Am I supposed to?"

Harry's face suddenly lost its blank look and the animation washed back into it. "Oh. No. Good," he said.

Draco continued to look confused, but the sadness had left his face. He let out a strangled laugh. "You're a little strange. You know that, Potter?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Harry," Harry corrected.

"Right, Harry," Draco said in his silky voice, flashing Harry a smile.

"And yeah I know. I'm a little hard to figure out," he said simply, as if it was something he had to explain often.

Draco smiled. "Me too." Then he scooted over on the big couch and patted the seat beside him. "Well come over here so we can discuss why this happened."

Harry timidly jumped couches so he sat awkwardly next to Draco. This was crazy! He'd sat next to Draco millions of times already. Hell, they'd shared a _bed_! And yet, now he was nervous to be around him. Maybe it was the fact that now he could actually talk back to him.

"Well I'm not sure," he started, looking at his hands. "When I was trying to get into the room I was thinking 'I need a place me and Draco can talk.' So I guess it decided you couldn't talk as a panther or something," Harry mumbled.

Draco was nodding beside him, staring into the flames dancing in the fire place.

"It will probably reverse when you leave, and you'll be a panther again."

Draco looked over at him sharply before standing and striding to the door. He opened it and took a cautious step out.

With a faint pop Draco disappeared and a panther reappeared, only this time draped in robes. The comically dressed panther huffed before coming back into the room and popping back up as Draco.

He strutted back across the room to again sit next to Harry. "Well that's strange." Harry nodded in agreement.

Draco turned so one of his legs was bent on the couch, his foot tucked underneath him while the other stayed resting on the floor. "Thanks for - you know - taking me in," he said, looking down.

"No problem," Harry answered automatically. "It was one of the best summers I've ever had."

Draco looked up at him, his eyes gleaming with emotion. "Really?"

Harry nodded; his embarrassment showing on his face. "So are you gonna tell me how you got to be a cat in the first place?"

Draco let out a long breath before bringing his other leg up onto the couch as well, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"I was hoping you would forget about that one," he said softly. Harry smiled.

"Not quite."

Draco sighed again before looking straight into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry was shocked by the emotions he saw in them. "It started the day my parents were… killed," he started heavily, his eyes becoming unfocused as he stared somewhere over Harry's right shoulder. "The Dark Lord… he was mad… my dad was supposed to kill one of the Death Eaters who… disobeyed. Who and what he did, I don't know. That was information given only to my father. Well in his mission, my father's partner was killed and my father was injured. The man they were supposed to kill got away." Draco seemed to be having problems forcing the words out, but Harry needed to know this.

"So he came to my house two days after my father reported he had failed… and he… he grabbed my mum… and told my father… told him that if he didn't come with him she would die… my father had commanded I stay in my room… he said it was all going to be fine… he… promised they were both going to come back fine…" Draco let out a ragged breath and Harry saw the tears swimming in his eyes as they focused back in on Harry.

"The next day, when neither of them had come back, I was worried. I was hysterical. But around eight o'clock that night five of the Death Eaters that were close in the Dark Lords inner circle showed up. They were drunk as fuck. They were stumbling around laughing and swearing, fire whisky in their hands. When I asked about my parents, they roared with laughter and told me about their cruel deaths.

"Then they started grabbing for me, one of each of their hands gripping on my arms and one of them apparated us all too some random spot. Surrey I know now. Why, I have no idea. But then they started to get angry, swearing, calling me a traitor. That's when the blows started raining down. I thought I was going to die. Then one of them did a none-verbal spell. There was a flash of purple light that blinded me for a moment, and when I got my senses back I was looking at their feet. I thought they'd shrunk me first, and then I looked around at myself.

"They all laughed some more, kicking at me, laughing, swearing, stomping. Then there was a crack and they all jumped away. I took that chance to get away. I picked up my wand which was lying on the stack of my fallen robes and took off.

"I started sprinting blindly in the dark, being so small I could run faster and hide easier, and we were in big woods; the one by your uncle's house. It wasn't hard to get away. I hid in a little burrow at the base of a tree. So I stayed there until they left, and I didn't leave there for the next two days I was so scared. When I finally built up the courage to leave I wandered off into that park and a couple hours after that, you showed up.

"You have no idea how happy I was to see you," Draco's voice shook again with emotion as tears began falling freely, and Harry knew it was true. "And then I thought you were going to leave me. And I'd be all alone again. But you didn't! You-you t-took me with you!

"And then that giant whale of a boy got me… Oh God I thought I was going to die again. But then you saved me from there too!" Tears streamed silently down his face as he buried his head in his knees. His shoulders shook.

Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes as well and instinctively moved to Draco. He pushed his legs down from his chest and dragged Draco to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Draco's head buried its self in the crook of his neck and his arms went around his shoulders.

"I was all alone," Draco whispered over and over.

Harry continued to hold him, rubbing his back and whispering condolence into his ear.

After a few minutes Draco's tears stopped and he sat back, rubbing at his red and irritated eyes. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Harry just nodded, staring with this new sorrow he felt for the boy. "Do you want to sleep in here or go back up to the common room?" he asked gently.

"Can we stay up here? Or do you think your friends will be suspicious?" Draco asked doubtfully.

"I really don't care about my other friends right now," Harry answered simply as blankets and pillows appeared on the coffee table beside them.

Draco gave him a small smile before reaching for one of the pillows and a blanket. Harry stood and gathered his, hesitating before positioning them on his own couch. He'd gotten quite used to having another person in his bed… well, animal. He almost wanted to go curl up beside Draco.

Draco positioned himself comfortably before snuggling down into his blankets and closing his eyes. Harry watched him for a while before closing his own eyes as the fire died to just glowing embers.

He drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- So what do y'all think? Like my new idea, hate it? Tell me in a review!


	12. so so sorry!

A.N— Hey guys, I have a question for you. Do you think I'm making Draco too OOC? I think I might be, and it's a little worrying. So please give me your opinions and suggestions!

Hope you like the chapter; let me know what you think please :)

Happy New Year, everyone!

P.S. I've never had someone beta my stuff before, but my friend SlashFan69 offered, so I figured why not! Thanks mate! :)

OMG I'M SO SORRY! I POSTED THE WRONG THING! SORRY SORRY SORRY TO EVERY ONE WHO READ THE EARLIER POSTING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke the next morning, light filtered softly in from a window on the other side of the room. He noticed that he was lying in a sea of white sheets and blankets on something that definitely wasn't a couch and, with his mind still slow with sleep, this didn't worry him as much as it should have.

He lifted his head to find a warm weight on his shoulder keeping him down. Draco lay beside him on the king-sized bed, his head on Harry's shoulder, one of his arms draped across his stomach, while Harry's arm cradled him.

Draco's mouth was slightly open, his deep, even breathing ghosting in and out of his lips. His hair shone in the soft sunlight as it fell in messy strands across his face. Harry himself wore no shirt, just a pair of trousers, and Draco wore a tank top and long pajama pants that he must have switched into in the night.

Their position sinking in, Harry quickly disentangled himself from the boy before getting off of the bed. The room, he noticed, was the same as the night before, except the couches and coffee table were gone, having been replaced by a bed and small bedside table.

Harry turned to find his clothes and school robes sitting on the big conference table. He shimmied out of the ones he wore and pulled on the fresh pair. Afterword, he went to get his wand from the bedside table; Draco's was still up in his trunk.

Harry stood beside the bed for a long moment watching Draco sleep. He couldn't believe they would still be friends even when Draco could be human again; even if for short periods at a time.

Finally pulling out of his trance, Harry leaned forward and shook Draco's shoulder gently. The boy's silvery-blue eyes cracked open and he groaned tiredly. "Time to get up for breakfast!" Harry chirped happily, shaking him again.

Draco groaned once more in reply and rolled away from him. Harry grinned at his sleeping figure, "I guess I'll just have to make you then!" he cried, pouncing onto the bed and on top of Draco.

Draco immediately jumped and flipped himself over, grabbing onto Harry's wrists which had been about to grab him. He laughed and flipped Harry off of him, only to have Harry crawl back and grab him firmly by his arms.

They continued their wrestling match; rolling and laughing and trying to be on top of the other until finally Draco flipped Harry over, pinning his arms above his head and straddling his waist. "Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, both of them breathless with laughter.

Harry grinned at him and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Draco leaned further over him, trying to keep him down; their faces then just inches apart. Draco's smile slowly faded from his face as he stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

Suddenly, this wasn't funny anymore.

Harry's last gasps of laughter stopped abruptly as he jerked himself sharply away from Draco, hopping off the bed to his feet. "Time for breakfast," Harry repeated hurriedly, brushing himself off and trying to avoid looking at Draco.

Draco stared at him, confused at the abrupt change in mood. Had he done something wrong?

"Oh, and would you mind telling me about the change in decoration?" he asked jokingly, glancing down at the bed.

"Well… I woke up in the dark and you looked lonely, so I figured I'd move over and keep you company," Draco returned cheekily, his playful mood back in place. "and when I came over by you, POOF! There was a bed, and it was more comfortable that the couch so I didn't object."

Harry was now at the door, holding it open and staring expectantly back at him. Draco ruffled his hair and stood from the bed, waltzing casually over to the door. Then, as an afterthought, he backed up a few paces and took a running start. He took a diving leap through the doorway and felt the truly strange sensation of his bones shifting themselves to feline.

When he landed in the hallway, he was back in the familiar form of a panther… and was tangled in the too-big clothes.

Harry leaned in the doorway, watching in amusement for a few minutes as Draco struggled in the tangle of clothes. Finally, the panther stopped movement all together, and a low whining started up from underneath the jumble.

"Oh fine, fine," Harry feigned exasperation and went to him, slipping the clothes over his legs and head and throwing them back into the room of requirement before shutting the door. It sunk slowly back into the wall and disappeared from view.

He turned back to find Draco already trotting off down the hallway, and hurried after him. Once he caught up he rested his hand on Draco's shoulders, which came nearly to his waist, and he allowed mind to wander off as he trusted Draco to lead them to the Great Hall.

As he felt Draco's muscles rippling under the fur on his shoulders he couldn't help going back to the night before. He _did_ have a vague memory of Draco coming to him in the night, but it wasn't as Draco had said; he'd originally passed it off as a dream, but now, he wasn't so sure.

He remembered dimly waking up with Draco sniffing, trembling and stirring on the other couch. The frightened blond had gotten up with a start and hurried over to Harry, his eyes wide and fearful and had thrown himself on the small couch with Harry. Harry himself had been the one to turn the couches to a bed, he remembered now that he thought on it.

Draco had continued to tremble, his breathing erratic until Harry had instinctively and groggily wrapped an arm around him. "W'at wrong?" he'd mumbled, his eyes already closing again.

"Nightmare," Draco had gasped, reacting to his touch and curling into him. After that Harry had drifted off again and hadn't woken till this morning. He decided he'd save Draco the embarrassment of asking about it.

Harry's mind then drifted to when he'd woken up, and the way he'd felt being so intimately close with Draco. He tried to deny to himself the immense pleasure it had brought him, but deep down he knew he couldn't.

The next thing he knew he and Draco stood outside the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of his friends, before he and Draco strode through the doors and toward the Gryffindor table.

As he took his seat next to Ron – who was shoveling food into his mouth as if he'd never eat again – and across from Hermione – who was reading the Daily Profit – they both looked up at him with different expressions.

Ron looked bewildered, and slightly relieved, while Hermione looked slightly angry. "Where' you go las' nigh'?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Oh, I went to the library to look something up, and accidently fell asleep. Sorry if I worried you," Harry lied, and instantly felt ashamed; he didn't like how easy it had become to lie to his best friends.

Ron seemed satisfied with this answer, though, and continued eating. _Hermione_ on the other hand, didn't look fooled. "Harry can I talk to you?" she asked, standing. Begrudgingly, Harry stood as well, grabbing a muffin from the long table as he did so.

Draco immediately stood with them, and Hermione's eyes flickered toward him. "Why doesn't he stay here with Ron?" she asked, giving a smile to Harry.

A low growl started from Draco but Harry quickly silenced him. "Alright."

He turned to nod at Draco before walking with Hermione up the aisle and out of the Great Hall. They wandered companionably in silence until she had led them outside. She'd walked a ways away from the doors before she spoke. "Harry, what happened?" she asked softly.

"I _told_ you. I was at the library and I –"

"No, I didn't mean last night. Ever since you've had that panther, you've been… different."

Harry sighed, "Hermione, we've been over this. I'm not any different."

"But you _are_ Harry! I don't know if Ron notices as much as I do, but you are. You're so secretive now, more closed off around us. And the way you act around that panther… it's like you understand it. And it's so _protective _of you! Where did you get something like that?" She cried, stepping in front of him so they would stop their stroll.

Her stare was piercing, and Harry new had been pushing her further and further, and now he might have pushed her a little too far.

"Hermione…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Great Hall, Draco sat obediently next to Ron, his tail twitching impatiently back and forth behind him as he stared at the entrance way. Every time a student walked in, his hope would leap up, only to have it crash back down when it wasn't Harry. His ears drooped to the sides of his head.

Then, his thoughts wandered to the night before. Quite frankly, he was mortified about the emotions he'd showed the other boy, especially the first time they'd actually been together with him being a human.

He'd been bloody hysterical! He'd cried like a first year. Malfoy men didn't cry.

But then again… after the crying started, the hugging had started. _That_ part wasn't so bad…

_Stop it Draco, pull yourself together! You're a man; men like women. Just like you, right? You won't become weak. You do not love Harry Potter._

And then he'd had the bloody nightmare; he'd woken up in a fit of hysteria and had immediately gone to Harry. He'd been sleeping with him for the last few months, after all.

Somehow, the couches had changed to a bed and Harry'd wrapped his arms around him. Even though they'd slept curled up together, limbs sprawling or curled across each other before, this had set an electric shock through his body, and he'd immediately curled into Harry.

Harry was shirtless and the feel of his bare skin on his had left him breathless…

_OK… maybe I do love him…_

"She only does it because she cares, you know."

Draco started and whirled around to face Ron, who was looking at him steadily.

"I know she's a little up-tight sometimes, but she's just worried about Harry. He's been acting weird ever since he's had you, and he just seems to love you so much. She's just worried." Ron looked around with a sheepish smile. "I feel dumb, talking to an animal, but I know you understand me. So just don't hate her too much, OK?"

Despite himself, Draco nodded.

Hermione dropped like a stone into the seat across from Ron at that moment, making Draco jump yet again. "Bloody aggravating, he is," she grumbled. Ron smiled fondly at her, and suddenly Draco new exactly why he stood up for her.

…then he registered that the girl was back, but Harry wasn't.

Answering his thoughts, Hermione said: "He wouldn't tell me anything. I left him down near the lake."

Suddenly, he knew something was wrong. _My Harry senses are tingling,_ he thought, and had to push back a grin before nodding toward Ron and turning to trot out of the Great Hall. Once he was in the entrance hall his casual trot turned into a jog. When he reached the doors, he looked out over the land and his panic rose when he didn't spot Harry.

He was probably overreacting; Harry was probably just sitting down by the lake. However, his instincts said otherwise.

His muscular back legs pushed him off the stairs leading from the doors, and then he was flying across the ground, his legs working furiously, his body low to the ground. He was running faster than ever before, he noticed dimly.

He passed many squealing girls and a few awestruck guys before the lake came into his full view. He pushed himself faster.

------------------------------------------

After refusing Hermione the information she so desperately wanted, Harry decided the lake seemed like a very nice place to be. He'd just stay for a moment.

As he settled into a soft spot on the grass, a dull throbbing started in his forehead. Passing it off as just stress from Hermione, he ignored it as he continued to stare out over the water.

However, it grew from a dull throbbing to a pounding in his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he clamped a hand over his forehead.

"Hey, Potter!" he heard from behind him.

Groaning, he dropped his hand from his forehead and twisted in the direction of the voice. Pansy and Blaise walked toward him, smirking.

"Well, where's your all mighty panther? Run away already did he?" Blaise asked coolly.

Harry forced himself to stand, his eyes starting to water at the pain radiating from his scar. He didn't answer Blaise, but drew his wand. The other two already held theirs.

They moved closer to him, so they were now standing just feet from each other.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should lie down," Pansy said mockingly.

"Maybe we should help him with that," Blaise added, smirking again as he raised his wand. "_Stupefy_!"

Harry blocked the attack sluggishly. His pain ridden forehead becoming too much, he sunk to the ground.

He heard Pansy laugh through the haze of pain, before that laugh turned into a scream and Blaise started yelling curses.

Everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------

He let a cry build in his throat as he reached them. Harry had just sunk to the ground. Had they cursed him? Was it something else? His furious cry erupted from his throat as he pushed himself faster and faster. Pansy turned toward him, her mocking smile turning into one of shock, then horror, and she let out a shriek.

He pushed himself from the ground, his jaw yawning wide as he lunged toward her.

Blaise screamed something and suddenly he was thrown back from Pansy and hit the ground painfully. He shook it off, jumping back to his feet. He snarled viciously, teeth showing menacingly, his stance ready to pounce. He circled them quickly until he was between them and Harry.

"_Crucio!_" Pansy shrieked, and a light beamed toward him. He lunged to the side, but the spell hit his tail with force, and excruciating pain engulfed him. He felt as if fire burned all over him, and knives struck him from every angle. Cries and whimpers of pain flooded from his muzzle as he lay writhing in pain, wishing he was dead.

Finally – _finally_­­ – the pain ended and Blaise spoke. "Enough, enough, lets go before someone sees," he said hurriedly as he dragged her away.

He couldn't move. His whole body ached with passed pain. He let himself rest in the soft grass, every ragged breath causing pain.

After what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes, the pain started to subside and he forced his aching body from the ground.

He turned and limped toward the boy slumped on the ground behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_He knows too much, damn it! Where is he!?" Voldemort screamed, brandishing his wand._

"_My Lord, I do not know! We were drunk! I don't remember! Please, have mercy!" A man lay in rags on the floor, bleeding and shaking._

"_The Dark Lord has no mercy for scum such as you!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_The man on the floor went ridged as the green light hit him, before quietly slumping against the stone floor. _

_Voldemort's vision turned red with fury. Where was the boy?! His parents were gone but that didn't eliminate the threat. What if he went to the other side? He had inside information! He let out a scream of fury as he sent curse after curse around the dark room, pulverizing anything he saw. _

Everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry opened his eyes, he was staring into the face of Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy let out a gasp and smiled widely before drawing him into a crushing embrace.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? You've been out all day! It's nearly five o'clock!" Draco gushed out, pushing Harry back onto the bed and sitting on his knees next to him.

Harry groggily rubbed at his eyes and forehead. "Scar started hurting, Blaise and Pansy came, tried to hex me, I blocked it, and then blacked out," Harry answered simply as he looked around them at the Room of Requirement. "How'd we get up here?"

"Oh well when the mudbl-Granger came back to the Great Hall without you, I got worried and went outside. When I got to you, you fell and Pansy was laughing, so I lunged at her and Blaise hexed me. Then when I tried to get to you the little bitch Crucio'd me! They ran off after that, so when I came back to my senses I got you slung onto my back – don't ask how – and carried you up here."

"They Crucio'd you?!" Harry suddenly sat up, his eyes wide with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Draco said patiently, pushing Harry back down, "You said your scar was hurting, does that happen a lot?"

Harry hesitated, debating on whether to tell Draco about his visions. He didn't want to worry the boy, but he did think he needed to know the truth. Then again, Voldemort was clueless as of now to where Draco was, so there wasn't a need to alarm the boy…

"Sometimes… It doesn't mean much though. It's fine," Harry assured him.

Draco looked at him sternly for a moment before his expression softened, "Alright," and then he smiled again. "I'm just glad you're ok."

Harry smiled back and propped himself up on the pillows behind him. "So I slept through all my classes today?"

Draco grinned. "Mhmm; Hhow bad of you to skip out on classes on the first day back!"

Harry played along, putting on a face of innocence. "I didn't mean to Mr. Malfoy, I swear!"

Draco hopped off of the bed gracefully and turned away from Harry, his arms crossed behind his back. Harry noticed he was wearing a pair of black trousers and a tight-fitting white t-shirt. "I'll accept no excuses, Mr. Potter! A skipped class is a skipped class no matter what happened!"

Harry scrambled off the bed after him. "Whatever can I do to make up for my behavior?" he pleaded jokingly, getting on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him.

"There's nothing you can do, Potter! You're behavior is too despicable to even consider forgiving," Draco said gravely, still facing away.

"Well that's not nice," Harry said playfully, pushing his palm forcefully against the back of Draco's knee.

It gave way and Draco wobbled for a moment before falling back onto Harry. "Humph."

"Hey!" he cried as he flipped over slapping Harry on the shoulder. "_That_ wasn't nice!"

"My not-niceness was just making up for _your_ not-niceness," Harry answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll show you 'not-niceness'," Draco growled before attempting to wrestle Harry back onto the ground. Harry was too quick for him though, and flipped their positions so he was on top.

"That's the best you've got?" he said mockingly.

Draco bucked his hips upward, throwing Harry off of him. He rolled over so he lay flat against Harry, his hands holding Harry's above his head.

He pushed himself off of Harry slightly and moved his legs on either side of Harry's thighs. In a sudden burst of courage he leaned forward so their faces were only a good three inches apart.

"When I was in the Great Hall with Ron this morning, he told me not to be too mad at Hermione, that she only bugs you because she cares. He also told me she's worried about… how much you love me," he said it breathily, in the voice he'd always used on girls in past years.

Harry's eye's widened for a moment. "Oh," he said stupidly, and Draco felt more then heard Harry's breath quicken.

"But that's ok, you know," he purred, getting even closer to Harry's face. He could feel Harry's hot and fast breath on his lips. "because I love you too."

He heard Harry's breath hitch in his throat for a moment before he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Harry stiffened under him, and for a horrifying second he didn't kiss back, but then relaxed, his lips beginning to move against Draco's.

BANG!

Draco jumped away from Harry as the door banged open with a crash. "_Stupefy!_" he heard Ron scream, and a red light flashed and hit Draco in the chest, throwing him back.

"What are you _doing_?!" Harry cried, rushing to Draco who, was trying to sit up, his eyes dark coals of rage in his face. He braced him, and helped him stand up before walking over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who all stood in the doorway.

"You weren't at classes all day, and we got worried, so we got out the Marauders Map, and it said you were here with _him_ so we came running. Where's Dragon? Are you okay?" Hermione said urgently.

"Yes I'm _okay_! You shouldn't have been spying on me!" Harry yelled, glaring at the three of them.

Draco strutted up next to Harry, glaring as well; "Thanks for that lovely hex, Weasley. There was really no need for it," he said coldly, and Harry could tell he was trying to restrain from strangling the boy right there.

"No bloody need for it my arse! You were on top of him; you could have been ready to kill him for all we know! Where is Dragon anyways Harry?" Ron shouted.

Draco groaned. "Bloody ignorant you are."

"He's Dragon, isn't he," Ginny said softly from behind Ron and Hermione. They all turned toward her, shock on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Ah, so the She-Weasel has a brain after all!" Draco cried, throwing his hands into the air.

Ron whirled. "Watch it Malfoy," he growled. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry… why?" he said softly.

Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. "It's a long story."

"One that we've wanted to know since the beginning of the summer," Hermione added moodily.

"Maybe it's none of your business, Granger," Draco snapped from behind Harry. Hermione glared.

"I'll tell you all, just… I'm sorry," he said helplessly. This was it, everything was ruined. Ron and Hermione and Ginny knew about Draco. His secret was ruined. Surely they'd be so mad at him they'd run off and tell people about Draco. Then Draco would be so mad at him, he would stop speaking to him as well. Everything was ruined.

Then he felt Draco's arms snake around his waist and he was pulled back into his sturdy chest. He heard the three at the door gasp as Draco his kissed cheek softly from behind.

"It's ok. You can tell them, I'll still be here," he purred in his ear.

"_Harry,"_ Hermione gasped, her eyes wide, "_what's going on_?!"

Ginny stood quietly in the back, only looking slightly surprised. Her face was laced with sorrow.

Ron's eyes were round orbs in his face, mouth hanging open, face flushed.

This was bound to be a long night.


	13. Jumping at Shadows

A.N- I just want to say I'm so sorry again for the mix-up last chapter. ::blushes:: I was in a hurry to leave, so I clicked the wrong file on accident, and didn't bother to check until I got home a few hours later. Once again, I'm so sorry if I confused anyone! :(

Thanks Slashfan69 for betaing for me :)

Please review and tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's been him this whole time?" Ron asked, dumbstruck. "He's the one who stays with you all day every day, the one who beat me at chess, the one who always puts his head in your lap, the one who's been _sleeping with you all summer?_" Ron's face took on a slightly green tinge, his eyes growing wider yet.

"And he started out as a regular old cat?" Hermione asked doubtfully after they had finished their story.

Harry nodded to both of their questions, averting his eyes from Ron's hurt face.

"Why didn't you just tell us, mate?" he asked quietly.

They all sat at the big conference table in the middle of the room. Harry and Draco sat on one side while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the other. Harry didn't like their placing; it made him feel like they were two separate teams, standing on opposite sides of the battle field.

"Draco didn't want anyone to know, and you'd have made me get rid of him," Harry said clearly, not letting his voice take on the low, apologetic quality he wanted to use.

"Well you could have made us understand!" Hermione returned, her voice tinged with anger.

Draco's hand grasped Harry's on top of the table. He loved how Harry's friends squirmed whenever they touched. Plus, this was the first night he and Harry had realized their feelings; he wasn't going to let Harry's stupid friends ruin it.

"And since when are you _gay_?" Ron burst out; anger and disgust clear in his eyes.

"Ron!" Harry gasped; blushing a deep scarlet and looking down. He himself hadn't known either.

"And gay with _Malfoy_ for that matter. What's the world coming to?!" he cried dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. Ginny nodded silently beside him, staring down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Well I don't believe that's any of _your_ business Weasley," Draco replied for him, standing. "But if you don't mind, me and my _gay lover _want to be alone," he said sarcastically, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. Harry had to hold down a bark of laughter threatening to escape his lips, yet at the same time his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

The other three occupants of the room positively gaped. Hermione stood, eyes wide, and hurried from the room.

Ron stood slower, his eyes switching from Harry to Draco and back again. "You're going to throw away seven years of friendship, to go be a _pouf_ with _Malfoy_? Fine." he gave Harry one final cold glare before grabbing Ginny's arm. "Come on Gin." he said before storming out.

"Ron no! It's not like that-" his words were cut off as the door to the room of requirement slammed shut.

Harry groaned in frustration, turning to face Draco who had sprawled himself on one of the couches that now sat in front of the fire-place; the bed was gone.

"Did you have to be such an ass about it?" he grumbled as he sat on the couch across from him.

"Well they weren't exactly being the polite either. I don't see what's so wrong about being gay with me," he stated innocently, his eyebrows coming together. "They're your friends; they should accept it."

Harry felt his face flash red again. He didn't understand how Draco could be so casual about it. _One of his many charming qualities,_ he thought with an inward smirk. If he and Draco ever went public, he'd be the envy of all the girls. After all, it wasn't a secret Draco was one of the most gorgeous people in all Hogwarts.

Wait – what was he saying? He and Draco weren't _together_… at least not yet. It was just a simple kiss.

Harry bashfully lowered his eyes to the floor and, having nothing else to do with his hands, he clasped them together on his knees. "So we're… together… now?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Silence greeted his question.

Harry felt the blood rush to his face once _again_.

_Crap. Does he not want that? Wait. He told me he loved me. That obviously means something… Then why isn__'__t he saying anything? Shit. Shit, shit, shit, _shit_! _

Then he heard the rustle of fabric as Draco stood from the couch. Soft footsteps made their way over to him until Draco's feet obscured the area of floor Harry had currently been staring at.

He looked at Draco as he slowly crouched to Harry's level. His face was silently set, but his eyes seemed to scream.

"If that's what you want us to be," he said softly as he leaned closer, his hands coming to rest on Harry's knees.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco leaned even closer. He licked his lips. They were full, slightly parted, and wet. Harry's heart skipped another beat.

Draco came forward even more, their lips only an inch apart, and he hovered there, unmoving. Harry's eyes drifted shut.

"_Is_ it what you want us to be?" Draco asked in a seductive voice, his breath washing over Harry's lips.

Harry let go a slight moan that he was aware would have been mortifying if he wasn't so distracted by Draco's lips crushed against his.

He could hear the blood pounding in his head as he leaned farther into Draco, his arms coiling around his shoulders. Then he felt the hesitant but definite feel of a tongue running along his lips. He readily parted them and Draco's tongue darted in, dragging itself down the roof of his mouth.

Their tongues danced together for a minute before Draco coaxed Harry's into his own mouth.

Suddenly Draco leaned far forward, pushing Harry back onto the couch and laying across him. The couch shifted under them, becoming a bed.

Draco's hands travelled up and down Harry's arms then up past his shoulders to his neck as his legs moved to straddle Harry's hips.

Then a feeling of pure pleasure sliced through the haze of Harry's mind like broken glass as Draco began grinding his hips down onto his. He became aware of the prominent bulge in his pants, _and_ the one in Draco's. He also realized where Draco's hands had started to wander and what he was about to do.

A gasp broke the deafening silence in the room as Harry broke their kiss and rolled Draco off of him. He scooted himself back against the headboard of the bed and drew his knees to his chest. "Sorry," he said quietly, looking away. "Not ready for that."

To his surprise, Draco chuckled. He looked up to see the dishevelled-looking boy sitting cross-legged in front of him. Draco brought one of his pale hands up to his face, rubbing it across his eyes before dragging it through his now-messy hair.

"That's okay, I was moving too fast. My fault." he stated, not losing eye contact with Harry.

A door silently appeared on the wall on the other side of the room and Draco crawled to the side of the bed. His feet dropped to the floor and he stood, brushing himself off and hurrying over to the door. He opened it to reveal a shiny white bathroom.

"I have to go take care of my… 'problem'," he called over his shoulder before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Harry let out a long sigh before slumping farther into the bed. He had almost just had sex with Draco Malfoy. His heart jumped at just the thought. Don't get the wrong idea; he _did_ want it. Badly. But he was a virgin, and he didn't think he wanted to give that up just yet. And well… he was scared. Draco Malfoy, the sex God of the school – who probably had more experience then anyone – wanted him. What if he made a fool of himself? He didn't know how to do _any_ of that stuff.

"I need pyjamas," he said to the empty room, and a pair of silk pyjama pants appeared beside him. Casting a quick glance to the bathroom door to make sure Draco wasn't peeking through the crack, he slipped off his trousers and t-shirt before slipping into the pyjamas. The silk was cool and soft against his skin.

Harry pulled back the blankets of the all-white bed and buried himself in them. He pulled his glasses off, put them on the bedside table, and fell back again against the pillows.

_It__'__s too bright, _he thought, and the light immediately faded from the room. Smiling, he rolled over to his side to face the bathroom. A small sliver of light glowed from the crack under the door, and in it he could see the shadow of Draco's feet moving around the room.

After another minute the door creaked open, spilling light into the big room, and Harry snapped his eyes shut; pretending to be asleep.

He heard Draco flick the light-switch off, and the soft padding as he came to the bed. There was the whisper of fabric as Draco pulled back the blankets and the mattress sinking as weight was added to it.

More rustling ensued as Draco situated himself, and then Harry could feel the heat of another person beside him. Draco's warm breath washed over his face, and it took all he had not to smile or open his eyes and give himself away.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

Reflex reaction, Harry opened his eyes. _Crap._

Draco was a mere three inches from his face. The angelic boy leaned his forehead against Harry's and smiled. "You're a really good kisser," he whispered, laughter evident in his voice.

Harry grinned back at him, and then brushed his lips against Draco's in a soft chaste kiss. Then he rolled away from him teasingly. Unfazed, Draco moved flush against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Leaning up, he kissed Harry's cheek.

"I love you," Harry heard him whisper into the darkness as he drifted off to sleep.

---

Draco lay awake for another hour listening to Harry's even breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall against him. Neither of them were wearing shirts, and the skin-to-skin contact was driving him mad.

He buried his nose into Harry's messy raven hair. He smelled faintly of apples.

He sighed and kissed the nape of his neck softly.

He loved Harry, he was sure of that, but the kid scared him. They had almost done something earlier, and Harry had backed out. Half of him was glad he had, the other was mad. Truth was he'd never done anything with another person other than kiss and some light petting. Especially not with another _guy_. That was the part that really scared him. He'd never really been exposed to homosexuals, but he wasn't daft enough as not to know how they – erm – 'loved' each other. _Something_ had to go _somewhere_ and he was pretty sure he didn't want anyone's something up _his_ somewhere. And he didn't want to hurt Harry by putting his something in Harry's somewhere.

And to top it all off, Harry had some kind of power over him. Whenever Harry smiled, he smiled. Whenever Harry laughed, he couldn't stop the happy feeling that coursed through him. He hung on every word the boy spoke, and when they touched sparks flew through him. The boy could make him lose control of his emotions like no one ever could.

Harry let out a sleeping sigh and rolled in Draco's arms; twisting so they faced each other. His hands rested between their bodies, pressed against Draco's chest. He wriggled down farther into the covers, his head nestling under Draco's chin.

Smiling faintly, Draco let tiredness consume him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry was up before the sun. After sleeping all day the day before, it was understandable he would be up and about at three o'clock in the morning.

Upon waking he'd found himself closely cuddled against Draco's chest and hadn't minded at all. After finally bringing himself to move from the warm circle of Draco's arms, he lay beside the boy and watched him sleep.

Draco's toned chest moved up and down slightly with his breathing, the breath itself slipping deep and even from his lips.

The pale light from the moon coming in from the window spilled across the bed, making Draco's hair seem to shimmer like that of an angels.

His skin was creamy and perfect, his face slightly flushed. A force unknown to Harry made his hand creep up to touch Draco. Two of his fingers lay softly onto the boy's eyelids, feeling his eyes move underneath.

His fingers trailed down from his eyes to his cute nose, slightly pointed and turned upward in a permanent stuck-up manner.

His fingers continued their path downward to his lips, where they stopped; tracing the pink skin's outline over and over. He lightly felt along the creases and ridges, tickling his fingers on the hairs of his upper lip. That made him grin. There wasn't much there, and since they were blonde you couldn't see them at all; but it wasn't as if he had much more.

Finally he dragged his hand away along with his eyes and scooted off the bed as quietly as possible.

Walking over to the big table in the middle of the room, he laid his palms down flat against the wood. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath. Now that yesterday's blissful end had worn off, he had to think about things.

Draco was in danger, or, if not yet, he soon would be; Voldemort was looking for him, and Voldemort always got what he wanted… well, except for Harry, it would seem.

He knew he'd have to tell McGonagall about this, and about Draco being able to be himself again in the room of requirement. And of course, she'd be wondering why he wasn't in class today. He wondered if he should tell Draco.

He didn't want to keep that secret from him but, as his hero senses kicked in, he decided Draco's safety and wellbeing were more important. Having Draco run around worrying wasn't going to help anyone.

And then there was the 'Ron and Hermione problem', as he had taken to thinking of it as. He knew Hermione would come around in time; she was only mad at being kept in the dark for so long. That was one thing about Hermione; she had to know everything.

Ron on the other hand, wouldn't be so easy to deal with. Everyone knew Ron had a short fuse, and the bomb connected was enormous. It could take him a lot longer to become close with Ron again. And how to explain about being gay…? Was Ron a homophobe? He sure had acted like it. What if he was so disgusted by Harry, and refused to speak to him again? Uh oh.

Harry growled in frustration in the near-darkness, trying to dig his fingernails into the wood of the table.

Deciding Draco wouldn't be up for a few hours, Harry grabbed the white t-shirt that had magically appeared on the table in front of him, picked up his wand, and crept over to the door.

As he stepped into the dark and silent corridor, a little nervous ball formed itself in his gut, tightening the farther he walked. Not wanting to be yelled at by sleepy portraits, he didn't light his wand. He didn't know why, but walking alone in the hall's always gave him that nervous feeling. Weird right? Boy Wonder, the one who's fought Voldemort and lived, is scared of dark corridors.

Harry smiled to himself at that. It really wasn't the darkness he was scared of… it was what could be lurking in it… perhaps even behind the next turn... Out of the corner of his eye, a shadow danced past him. He jumped, just barely holding in a scream, and whirled, his wand at the ready.

He was alone in the hallway.

Tricky thing, the mind. If you thought on things hard enough, you actually started to see them.

Slightly shaken, he turned and continued his fast pace down the corridor. He could walk fast, but he wouldn't run. If he ran, he'd start panicking. _It was _just_ a trick of the eyes, Harry! Pull yourself together! _He thought as he continued down the corridor, not daring a look over his shoulder. When he reached the stairs, his fear began to subside, and he trotted lightly down the three flights of stairs needed to get to the Gryffindor common room.

As he rounded the last corner and the Fat Lady came into view, he cursed under his breath; he didn't know the password.

The Fat Lady snored lightly from her painting, her head lolling back onto the chair in which she sat all day and night all year long.

"Oi!" Harry stage whispered. When she didn't respond he tried again. "Oi! Lady?" he called. She started awake, her wide eyes searching him out in the darkness.

Before she could start about being woken up so late at night, Harry spoke. "I need in," he stated shortly.

One of the Fat Lady's eyebrows rose. "Password?" she asked in the voice she used on all the students.

"I don't know the password, but come on! You know me! You know, Harry Potter? I've been in Gryffindor for six years!"

She crossed her large and painted arms, leaning back again in her seat. "Sorry. I'm not allowed to admit entrance without the password."

Harry groaned in frustration. "Please?" he asked in a last desperate attempt.

"No," she answered back firmly.

He shot her a glare before turning to head back to the stairs. He didn't miss her self-satisfied smirk.

_Well that was a pointless trip,_ he thought to himself, looking around the empty corridors.

As he began his silent walk back up the stairs, that feeling crept back into the pit of his stomach and Harry realized with some regret that it was there because he was alone. He didn't like being alone. This wasn't a strange thing, really, but he didn't like it. He'd always been somewhat of a loner, and being with Draco so much for so long had somehow weakened him as Hermione and Ron hadn't.

Sure he'd had Ron and Hermione, but even then he hadn't been _that _dependent of them. The first eleven years of his life he'd spent completely alone; maybe not physically, but emotionally.

All those nights at the Dursley's he'd spent curled and alone in his cupboard under the stairs came back to him; memories he'd worked hard to bury over the years. Most people were under the impression that the Dursleys had simply never been kind to him, including Ron and Hermione; but it went deeper than that.

Most night's when he was a child, Uncle Vernon had found something he had done wrong, some tiny thing that needed to be punished. And punish he did.

"_I__'__m sorry!" Harry gasped as he backed against the wall of the hallway. A shock of pain shot through his nine-year-old body as Vernon__'__s palm smacked across his face. The next thing he knew he was being pulled roughly forward by the shirt._

"_No you__'__re not. Not yet," Vernon growled in his ear. "But you will be."_

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tears spilled through them as a single sob escaped through his lips. _

Harry shook his head against the memory, his hands balling into fists of rage. Now that he went to Hogwarts most of the year, and they knew there were people looking out for him, they didn't hit him as much. But there were still instances when he reached the end of Uncle Vernon's temper.

Yes, he had always been alone. He'd never had any friends in those years; Dudley had made sure of that.

Now that he thought about it, he was proud of that independence, but he also felt that the closer he was getting to Draco, the farther away it was going. He sighed, deciding not to think more on the subject just yet.

As he reached the sixth floor landing, he noticed a rather large window farther down the hall. He looked around him, at the next flight of stairs leading back up to the room where Draco's sleeping figure still lay, and shrugged.

He hefted himself up onto the wide window sill and looked out over the spectacular view of the grounds. He spotted first the lake, wide and dark and mystifying. The lake had always been one of the places he'd gone to be alone, or to relieve stress. Then his eyes fell onto the forbidden forest looking, well… forbidden. He could see birds flying above the tallest trees, some swooped in while others darted out; hurrying to escape whatever horrors had been lurking underneath them.

His eyes roved on, coming to land on Hagrid's tiny hut made even smaller by the distance. He made a mental note to go see his friend sometime soon.

Continuing on still, he spotted the large Quidditch Pitch, and suddenly his hands itched to be holding his broom. He missed Quidditch, and was already excited at just the prospect of being able to play again soon.

"Potter," A cold voice drawled from behind him, pulling him out of his dreamy state.

It surprised him so much he nearly fell off the sill. He whirled and jumped down, facing Professor Snape.

Shit. He hadn't even thought about being caught out so late.

"Uh, Professor, I – I -" he was cut off as Snape shot him a glare before gesturing him follow. He turned on his heel, his robe billowing, and stalked off.

Sighing, Harry followed.

---------------------------------------

He had forgotten how much he hated the dungeons: they were cold, damp, and dark, just like the personality of one Severus Snape. No wonder he seemed to thrive in that kind of environment.

Snape had led him down to his office, and demanded he sit in the chair across from his desk. Harry had seated himself and remained silent as Snape had bustled around the room doing who-knows-what. Messing with this, straightening that. Harry was positive he was just doing this to make Harry wait even longer.

He wore only silk pyjama pants and a t-shirt and the cold was already seeping into his bones.

"So, Mr. Potter, would you mind telling me why you were up so late? Did the urge strike for you to sit and look out the window? Couldn't you have done that in your _own_ dorm room?" He asked as he finally sat down at his desk. Harry chose not to answer that question. Instead, he returned Snape's steady glare with one of his own.

"McGonagall has already informed me on the situation with Draco Malfoy," Snape said with a flourish of his hand. "I've been working on a brew that could change him back." Snape's eyes quickly glanced about the room. "Speaking of which, where is the boy? You didn't leave him to be harassed by your fellow Gryffindors I hope?"

Harry fought back the urge to spit something smart back, but decided if anyone could help Draco; it would be the man in front of him now.

"He's sleeping in the Room of Requirements," he stated quickly, not daring look away.

Snape's eyebrows rose in a question and his hands entwined together over the table. "And why is that, Mr. Potter?"

"When he's in the Room, he's able to be human again."

Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline, and in a quick jerky movement he picked up a quill and began scribbling notes down onto a piece of paper in front of him. This went on for a few minutes more, and Harry cleared his throat.

Snape's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you inform any one of this earlier?"

"I didn't know you knew about Draco."

"Why didn't you tell Professor McGonagall?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply he had been passed out most of the day, but that would lead to an explanation as of to why, and Harry wasn't going to tell him that. He wasn't going to drag out the whole Voldemort situation again. He didn't quite feel like trying Occlumency lessons with Snape ever again.

"I – I don't know," he said instead, and cursed himself immediately for doing so. Not knowing something showed vulnerability, and that wasn't something you wanted to show Snape.

A smug look came over Snape's face for a moment, and he leaned back slightly in his chair. "So, Mr. Malfoy is up alone in the Room of Requirements, in his normal human form, sleeping, and you decided to take a stroll through the castle, in the middle of the night? Lets not forget to mention the fact that you didn't willingly tell anyone about Draco being able to be himself in said room in which you have both been living together. Suspicious, don't you think?"

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't know exactly to what Snape was implying, but he didn't think he wanted to. He suddenly thought with a strange certainty that Snape was reading his mind; he knew the man was capable of it.

Snape's eyes flashed with emotion that was gone faster than Harry could understand what it meant. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Well Mr. Potter, whatever is to become of you and Mr. Malfoy's relationship, I ask you to keep to yourselves. But I _do_ wish you would come and report to me anything that could be believed helpful to Mr. Malfoy's current situation," Snape drawled, leaving Harry spluttering and blushing harder.

"It's not – we're not – I –"

"To _yourselves_, Mr. Potter? You are dismissed."

"Uh – yes sir."

Snape watched as Harry jumped from his seat and rushed to the door. He fumbled with the door handle for a moment before throwing it open and disappearing.

Seeing the boy so flustered Snape almost smiled, but he caught himself just in time.

--------------------------------------------------

AN- I wanted to make this chapter longer, but decided I should post something for you guys :) I promise I'll have more out soon! Review?


	14. Happenings

**Authors Note****:** Sorry for the wait! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. :)

On another note I just want to give you all a big THANK YOU!! This story's gotten almost _400_ reviews, 200 favorites, and 419 alerts! O_O Whoa! Thank you guys so much! I'm going to try to reply to all reviews from now on. Thank you so much!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I have to –"

"Yes."

"But –"

"No buts, lets go."

"Why can't I just –"

"I won't let your friendships be ruined because of me. Now come on lets get this over with."

"But _Draco_," Harry whined.

"You're such wimp."

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Harry huffed, crossing his arms. (AN- Kyou Kara Maou. Anyone get it? Heh heh :P)

"Well then stop _being _one! Let's go," Draco answered and not waiting for a reply walked to the door of the Room and Requirements. He pulled the t-shirt he wore over his head and tossed it carelessly on the floor. His hands moved to the waist bands of his pants.

Harry's stomach dropped. They'd been through this routine before, but maybe this time Draco wouldn't make him –

"Turn around," Draco called in a sing song voice, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

Harry sighed heavily, holding down a smile. "Fine." He turned away from Draco, listening to the rustle of fabric as his trousers slid down his legs. He fidgeted with his hands, fighting the unbearable urge to run across the room and savage the boy then and there.

He heard the door swing open then, and new it was safe to turn around. The sleek white panther greeted him. Harry hesitated a few seconds before sighing and following him out the door.

It had been a week since the first day of school, and other than a few quick glances between them during classes, he hadn't had much contact with Ron and Hermione.

He had talked with McGonagall after class one day about everything with Draco, and had sent her a note telling of the vision of Voldemort. She had replied back quickly, telling him she would alert the Order.

Other than that everything had gone on normally; Harry dragging Draco along to classes during the day, eating meals with Seamus, Dean, and Neville, and going to do homework with Draco in the Room in the evening. Well… homework wasn't _all_ they did.

But now that it was Saturday, Draco wouldn't give up on him going to work it out with Ron and Hermione.

"All you do is mope about and talk about how angry you are with them," he'd said in a huff last night before Harry had silenced him with a kiss.

They were on their way down to breakfast now, where Harry was supposed to try and work everything out.

Harry walked confidently into the Great Hall, Draco prowling quietly beside him. He instantly spotted Ron and Hermione, sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing and eating.

With a deep breath Harry approached them. "Can I sit here?" he asked once he'd reached them. Ron's head twisted around to glare at him, but gave a sharp nod before glancing at Draco and turning back to Hermione. Their conversation stopped.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat. "I'm… sorry. For not telling you, that is. I'm not going to apologize for helping him though. And I'm not going to apologize for being – being _with_ him," his voice lowered at the end. "I don't want to lose you guys over this, so I'm sorry."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, as if confirming what they were going to say, before Ron nodded. "Ok," he said roughly, glancing away again.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Was that acceptance? Was he just trying to get it over with so Harry would leave? He didn't know. "Uhm… yeah… ok," he said stupidly.

Hermione sighed. "What Ronald _means _is that we forgive you. And we're sorry too… we kind of over reacted. But I just wish you would have told us."

Harry nodded, looking down only to snap his head back up as Draco gave him a stern look from near his feet. Ron made a non-committable noise in the back of his throat, frowning down at the toast on his plate.

"Come on Ron. I said I was sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset," Harry tried, nudging his side.

"Well you should have told me. Best friends, remember?" Ron mumbled.

"I know. We are! You just have to understand that this was one thing that wasn't up to me to decide who to tell. I would have told you, but Draco was worried. So I kept it a secret. But you know now, so it's ok."

Ron crossed his arms and turned in his seat to look at Harry. Harry felt Draco's muscles tense against his legs. Ron glanced down at him. "So… Malfoy's feelings are that important to you now?" the question sounded more like an accusation.

"Uhm… yes. Yes they are," he replied just as defiantly.

"And you have a boyfriend now," this one wasn't a question at all.

Harry willed his embarrassment away, knowing his face was trying to turn red. "Erm… I guess I do. But I – I – don't hate me for it alright…? I'm not… I'm not gay. It's just him I think… just him… so… I – I –," a hand on his shoulder cut him off.

Ron nodded his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Alright," he said, and this time Harry new it was acceptance. In his own way, he was apologizing. Then he looked up. "But just so you know; there's gonna be lots of gay jokes." Ron grinned cheekily at him.

Harry smiled back. "I think I can handle that."

------------------------

Could life be anymore boring?

Pansy Parkinson sat in the dark Slytherin common room watching a few first years fight over something stupid no doubt.

She sighed, leaning back against Blaise; her new play thing for the time being. She missed Draco. They had been together. They had. Draco had always denied it to people, but when they were alone he let her cling to him.

He'd never let her do anything she'd _really_ wanted to do. Every time she almost got there he'd make an excuse to stop.

But now, they couldn't find him. She knew something went on between Voldemort and Draco's parents, and they were killed most likely. No one had seen them. Word was now Draco'd made a run for it and Voldemort was trying to find him.

It wasn't like Draco to run away from problems. She sighed. If only he was here, they could have some real fun messing with Potter and his lovely new pet.

Where did he find such a creature anyway? In that little muggle home he went to over holidays? A sleek white panther with piercing blue-gray eyes. Shame Potter had to get it when Draco decided to go missing…

She sat up, her eyes wide, startling Blaise. Suddenly it made sense.

-------------------------

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Ron's wand flew out of his hand with a pop and landed on the padded floor of the Room of Requirement. With a huff Ron stooped down and picked it up, got back into ready position, and glared at Harry.

"Redo. I wasn't ready."

Harry grinned and got back in ready position as well.

Draco leaned against the wall on one side of the room smirking at the two while Hermione stood on the other, a smile on her face.

They'd all gone up to the Room of Requirements when Ron had made a comment about being able to beat Harry in a duel. So here they were, in this padded room, ready to duel.

"Ready!" Hermione chirped from her place on the sidelines. "Go!"

"_Locomotor-Morits!" _Ron yelled, bringing his wand arm down toward Harry with a flourish.

Harry easily blocked the attack and returned one of his own. "_Obscuro!"_

The bright purple light hit Ron square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet as a blindfold appeared over his eyes. "What the bloody hell?! I'm _blind_!!" he screeched, yanking with his hands at the piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes, duel forgotten.

Harry sniggered as he crossed the room to where Ron stood, still franticly yanking at the blindfold. "Get it _off_!" he yelled.

Silently Harry conjured a piece of long rope and snuck up behind Ron. With a battle cry he jumped onto Ron's back, toppling them both over in the process.

Wrestling him down onto his stomach Harry pinned his arms behind his back and used his wand to tie the rope around his wrists in a tight knot.

"Victory!" Harry crowed sitting atop Ron's back.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He watched with growing amusement as Ron tried to buck Harry off of him, screaming curses the whole time. Harry was roaring with laughter as he fell from Ron's back and watched the red head roll and flop around on the floor.

Finally Ron got himself into a sitting position, and from there he stood. His hair was comically sticking up in all directions as he spun around, his eyes still covered and his hands still tied behind his back.

"Harry? Harry where the bloody hell did you go?" He began stumbling blindly around the room, continuously losing his balance and falling to his knees, only to stand again.

Harry sat in the middle of the floor, his hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter so Ron couldn't find him.

Ron sighed and sat heavily back down on the floor. "Come on Harry, please? My nose is starting to itch." As if to prove his point he wrinkled his nose a few times, swishing his head back and forth.

"Oh fine you pansy," Harry laughed as he crawled over to Ron.

"Oh I'm the pansy now? Get your gay arse over here and untie me!"

Harry clucked his tongue and sat back again. "Well that wasn't very nice," he said. "Definitely not the way to get me to do what you want. Oh and I told you I'm not gay."

"Oh of course not. You just like the cock. Now come and bloody untie me!"

Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head as Hermione giggled before undoing the magical ties bonding him.

"It's just because _my_ cock's amazing you know," Draco called across the room to Ron, smirking.

"Yes, yes, I bet it's amazingly tiny Malfoy," Ron returned, standing and brushing himself off.

Harry sighed. Another one of _these_. The two constantly bickered about little things, but it wasn't with the cold hatred that all of them had fought before. Deep down Harry suspected this was just their way of getting over their past. Maybe even bonding.

"Hey I could take you on any day Weasley!" Draco sniffed, crossing his arms.

"You really think so?" Ron scoffed, also crossing his arms.

"Yeah. If only I was in my panther form–" Suddenly Draco's form twisted and morphed and he stood back in his place as a panther, his clothes pooled around him.

The big cat blinked in surprise a few times, looking around at the surprised faces of the other three in the room. Then he grinned as he slowly turned back toward Ron.

Ron's eyes widened and his hands came up in front of him in defense. "Hey now, that's not fair!"

Draco took one menacing step toward Ron, sending Ron scrambling around to pick up his wand he'd dropped while his hands were tied. When he finally found it, he turned back. Draco was crouched; his muscles tensed and ready to let him pounce.

And that's exactly what he did.

A high-pitched cry ripped through the air as Draco lunged at Ron, and Ron's girlish shriek added to the noise. Draco landed on Ron, knocking the poor boy to the ground once again, where they rolled and wrestled for a few minutes, Ron grunting with the effort.

Finally Draco pinned Ron to the ground, his jaws stretched wide over the boy's throat.

Ron's eyes were squeezed shut, his breath caught in his throat. Then Draco's rumbling cat-laughter broke the silence in the room as he lightly nipped Ron's neck. Ron rubbed at the spot before pushing Draco's head away.

"A gay cat just kissed me! Bleh!" he exclaimed in false disgust. Draco let out a low growl before nipping Ron's cheek a little harder, eliciting a yelp from the redhead. "A _touchy_ gay cat it seems," Ron added as he scrambled out from beneath Draco.

Harry and Hermione smiled at them from where they stood against the far wall. They were definitely bonding. Harry didn't know whether he should feel happy or jealous, as he felt a little bit of both. As Ron aimed a kick at Draco, only to have him skitter out of the way just in time Harry decided he'd stick with happy.

"Fine, you've proven your point you wiry bastard. You can change yourself back again," Ron grumbled.

With that said, Draco's form morphed again until a very naked Draco sat on the floor in front of Ron. Harry smirked, looking away to keep himself from staring and making Ron, Hermione _and _Draco uncomfortable.

"Hey, it _is_ tiny!" the red-head crowed, pointing to Draco's groin before bursting into laughter.

Draco let out an embarrassed squeak as he scrambled around for his clothes.

---------------------------

"Here Mr. Potter," a little blonde boy prompted, handing Harry a scroll of sorts. "The Head Mistress asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks," Harry said distractedly as he unrolled the parchment.

The boy hurried away leaving Harry sitting by himself in the library, Draco curled up and snoozing at his feet.

The parchment read, in sharp, small lettering:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I wish to discuss some personal matters with you not to be mentioned in this note. Please come to my office as soon as possible. Lemon Sherbet may be helpful._

_~Professor McGonagall_

Harry quickly gathered his books from the table, stuffing them in his bag along with the note. He stood quietly from his chair and nudged Draco's side gently with his foot.

The transfigured boy startled awake, jumping to his paws and whipping around towards Harry. Harry dropped to one knee, carding his fingers through the soft fur on Draco's head. The panther purred, leaning his head into Harry's touch.

"Why don't you go head up to the Room, yeah? Wait for me, I'll be there soon."

Draco nodded, leaning forward and swiping his rough tongue across Harry's cheek. Harry smiled as Draco nuzzled his furry head into his neck, whining. "I'll be right there, I promise. Go on," he prodded, shooing Draco with his hands.

Draco gave a half-hearted growl before turning and trotting toward the door, Harry following. He opened the door for him once he'd gotten there, and waited for Draco to disappear up the stairs before heading in the direction of the Head Master's office.

As he walked he fingered his robes nervously, wondering what it was McGonagall had wanted to talk to him about. He'd sent Draco away because he hadn't told him about his vision in the first place, and if that's what McGonagall wanted to talk about, he didn't want Draco to be shoved into it just yet.

"Lemon Sherbet," he mumbled to the gargoyle blocking the stairs to McGonagall's office – smiling at the fact she was sticking to Dumbledore's password preferences.

When it jumped aside he rushed up the spiraling staircase that it revealed and flew into the office. McGonagall sat upright at her desk; her spectacles perched at the end of her nose as she thumbed through papers that littered her desk.

Harry entered quietly and cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Take a seat, Harry," she said, setting her papers down and waving a hand at the empty seat across from her.

Harry sat in the seat she had indicated and leaned forward, ready to get to the point. Just as McGonagall opened her mouth to begin though, a deeper voice spoke from behind her. "Where's Mr. Malfoy this evening Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up as he took in the portraits of the past head-masters for the first time. Half sat sleeping in their frames, others reading or doing other various things they were painted with, and some sat upright, watching.

Albus Dumbledore sat forward in his frame, hands clasped on his blue-robe clad knees and his eyes twinkled with the interest and curiosity they always contained.

"He's up in the Room of Requirements. I sent him up there, you know, so he doesn't… worry."

"In other words, you haven't told him about Voldemort have you?"

Harry's cheeks flushed. He'd forgotten how Dumbledore could be sometimes. "Uhm… yeah."

With that Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and listened.

"You should probably tell him Mr. Potter. This _does_ majorly involve him," McGonagall advised, leaning forward.

"Yeah I know. I just… look I just didn't want to worry him. Can we get to the real reason you asked me here? Please?" Harry rushed on, not wanting to be interrogated about Draco.

"Yes, ok. Well I've discussed it with Albus and Severus, and they think the best thing for the situation is start with occlumency lessons with Severus again."

Harry groaned aloud and Dumbledore emitted a slight chuckle from his frame.

McGonagall ignored this though, and continued. "We have alerted the Order of the situation and our main efforts now are keeping Voldemort and his followers as far away from Hogwarts as possible. All _you_ have to do now is work on Occlumency and keep yourself and Mr. Malfoy safe."

Harry nodded, and in that simple motion pain erupted in his forehead, he hissed, his hand flying to his head as he slumped out of the chair and onto the ground.

Blackness.

_With _Potter_?! The boy who bloody-well-wont die?! How could this be? Since when were they ever familiar with each other? This means he's probably already leaked information into Dumbledore. God Damnit!_

_In a fit of blind rage Voldemort flicked his wand at the masked man in front of him who'd delivered the news. The man crumpled to the ground as he began screaming a blood curdling scream. He writhed in pain, his features contorting until Voldemort lifted his cure, kicking the poor man in the ribs._

"_Be gone! I have no further use of you!"_

_He would go get the boy. If it was the last thing he did he'd get him and torture him until he went mad if he had too. He'd drag Potter right a long with him. _

Blackness.

"Harry? Harry? Come back now…" Harry was vaguely aware someone was calling his name, and opened his eyes to tell them to go away, he was tired, but when he saw the worried face of Professor McGonagall, it all rushed back to him.

He sat up quickly, wincing at the stab of pain it brought to his head; it felt like a bad hang over.

McGonagall's wand was too his temple immediately, pulling a thin strand of silver away with it. She hurried over to the pensieve which now sat on her desk and dropped the small strand in.

Harry closed his eyes when a small, silvery blue form of Voldemort rose up from its swirling contents along with the man he cursed. There were a few moments of silence before the blood curdling scream filled the room, making Harry jump and squeeze his eyes shut tighter.

"What was that about, Harry? What was he thinking? What had that man done to make him so angry?"

Harry squeezed his eyes tighter against the angry, scared tears that threatened to come. He pushed his fingers against his temples, rocking forward slightly. "He knows we have Draco."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quickened his pace as he entered the special seventh floor corridor, intent on telling Draco about his visions, and Voldemort's search for him.

As he came down the hall way he thought over and over 'I need to see the room Draco's in.' By the third time he'd paced past the expanse of wall the thick wooden door appeared and Harry burst through, but stopped short when his feet landed on a soft surface, and not the usual hard floor.

He stopped, the panicked and stressful thoughts from before slipping from his mind as he looked around the extremely different room.

The room was dark, the ceiling above him charmed as the Great Hall was to look like the outside sky. Tiny dots of stars scattered themselves across the dark expanse of sky, a big white moon shimmered from far above.

The floor was covered in thick, soft green grass which was damp with dew. Trees surrounded him save for a stone path that led a twisting trail into the trees, rose petals littered over them.

Harry smiled softly as he stepped onto the stones and followed them into the trees. As he rounded followed the path around a bend he found himself in a beautiful clearing.

Weeping Willows draped their branches over a small glittering pond in the center of the clearing, and against one of their trunks leaned one Draco Malfoy.

His legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle clad in his uniform black pants. His bare feet rubbed against the soft grass. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows; revealing his beautiful torso.

Harry's old guitar sat in his lap, Draco's fingers dragged lazily across the strings.

The boy looked up when he heard Harry's footsteps making their way across the grass to him. As he walked he shrugged off his robes and his shoes so he wore a pair of old muggle jeans and a regular black t-shirt.

A breeze whistled through the trees as Harry lowered himself to the ground beside Draco. Draco's hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his pail skin lit by the stars themselves.

Draco leaned his head to the side slightly, switching the guitar over to Harry's lap.

"Play me something?" he whispered.

Harry smiled softly at the boy as he positioned the guitar in his lap; all talk of Voldemort promptly forgotten. Crickets chirped around them.

Harry's fingers slowly picked out notes softly as he began playing; deciding to go with the mood. Draco turned so he sat facing Harry, his knees drawn up toward his chest.

"_You_ _are so beautiful…. To me_," Harry sang looking up at Draco with a grin.

The boy smiled, looking down so his bangs fell into his face. He glanced up at Harry through the fringe as he continued playing.

"_You are soooo beautiful… to me. Can't you see? You're _everything _I hoped for… you're… _everything_ I need. You are so beautiful, to me_."

Harry's song was brought to a stop as Draco's hand clasped onto Harry's right. He slowly moved it from the guitar to his cheek, holding it in place with his own hand.

Harry gently stroked his thumb back and forth against the silky skin, staring intently into Draco's eyes, trying to read the emotion within. Slowly his hand moved to cup the back of Draco's neck, pulling him forward. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, full of love and passion for the other.

Draco pulled back, lightly pecking him on the lips once more before lying back onto the grass and putting his hands behind his head. "Play me something else?" he asked, staring up into the starry sky above them.

Harry smiled at the amazing boy again. If anyone on this Earth was perfect, it would surely be Draco. In the back of his mind, something was telling him that he should put a stop to this and be serious with Draco, but Harry pushed the feeling away, wanting to bask in the most romantic night of his life.

He nodded and turned back to his guitar strumming a steady rhythm and clearing his throat.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

When his song finally ended Harry pushed the guitar from his lap and looked up to see his boy sitting cross-legged in front of him. The fingers of his right hand were curled loosely as he bit nervously on the knuckle of his index finger. His eyes sparkled.

"Is – is that a way of saying you love me?" he asked, a very uncharacteristic plead to his voice that made Harry's heart melt.

"Well, yeah… I guess it is," he stated mater-of-factly, flashing Draco a dazzling smile.

Draco smiled, leaning in close to Harry's face. Just as Harry thought they would kiss Draco stopped and pulled back as Harry leaned forward. "How about a swim?" he whispered, smirking as he stood and stripped quickly to his boxers before taking a running leap into the pond in the center of the room.

Grinning, Harry followed suite; Voldemort completely forgotten in this moment of bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **

Just wanted to mention the songs I used in this were two songs _everyone_ knows: You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker, and Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think?


	15. Traitor

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites guys :) It means the world to me :)

So sorry for the long wait!!!! :( And the shortness of this chapter… I just felt really bad for not posting so I figured I needed to get _something_ out to let you know I haven't forgotten about y'all.

Enjoy the chapter! Review!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they lay dripping side by side staring up at the sky.

"Draco," Harry murmured reluctantly. "I have to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot," Draco answered, continuing to stare up into the starry sky. Harry rolled to his side to face him and propped his head up on one arm. He could no longer hear the soft chirping of the crickets around them. It was as if they had all gone silent to listen to his confession.

The sweet smell of the grass invaded his nose, making it harder for him to have to end the peacefulness that now surrounded them. He curled and uncurled his fingers against his temple in nervousness.

"Do you remember that day I fainted?" he asked quietly.

Draco smiled. "How could I forget it?" he answered as his mind drifted back to their first kiss.

"Right. Well, I didn't just 'faint'. You see, this has happened before. Voldemort and I have a sort of… mind connection. Sometimes I can see into his head. Sometimes he can see into mine. And I saw into his that day, and again today when I was in Dumbledore's office… well yesterday now," he said reluctantly.

Draco had frozen on the ground beside him. Slowly, he turned his head, his eyes wide. His stomach cramped up in the beginning feelings of nervousness. "And what did you see?" he asked. The worry in Draco's voice was like a knife through Harry's chest.

"Well, the first time, he knew you were missing, but didn't know where you were. He was really mad and wanted to find you. But this time… now he knows you're here at Hogwarts. With me. He's planning on coming and finding you and possibly me."

Draco's eyes went wider still and Harry saw all the color drain from his already pale face. The blonde boy's mouth filled with the black, coppery taste of fear. "Oh," was all he could mutter.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Harry whispered. He scooted a little closer and reached out one of his arms to pull Draco against him, but as he did so Draco rolled away, facing the trees. Harry's heart dropped.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. This was the reason he didn't want to tell Draco. He'd waited too long to tell him in the first place, and now Draco would feel betrayed and hurt Harry had hid something like this from him. It's what happened with everyone else. It's how _he_ would feel. "Draco," he breathed, desperate for the other boy to understand.

"Just – just give me a minute," Draco said, emotion flooding his voice. He pushed himself off the ground and a black robe appeared beside him, his wand lying neatly on top of it. He picked up the robe and with an angry sort of grace he thrust his arms through the sleeves and let it flow down the rest of his body. He grabbed his wand and with an angry cry he flung himself at a tree, slamming his fist into the rough bark.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he whirled around again. Fear and anger coursed through him. He could almost feel its very power flowing down his arm as he raised his wand and flung curse after curse into the pond and the dark trees beyond it. Colorful strings of light filled the darkened space around them. Water sprayed and bark chipped and cracked in front of the boys as Draco's rage and fear came out through his wand.

Harry sat up, putting his head in his hands. He _hated_ the pain he was putting Draco through right now.

Finally the sounds of the angry cursing, the splashing water, and the cracking trees stopped and all that remained in the silence of night around them was Draco's harsh breathing.

"Damn it," he said again, this time in a whisper.

For a long moment everything was still. "Harry… I'm… I… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered, standing up from his position on the ground. They both stared off into the dark pond as the last ripples in the water stilled.

The breeze whistled and whirled around them as reality came crashing down.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I won't have it."

"Well there's nothing we can do! I need it, or else who knows what else could happen."

"Well, if he treats you so harshly and you don't like him either, you aren't really learning anything are you? I myself know how to do it you know. I could help you."

"Really? You do? Well maybe I could talk to Dumbledore…"

"Brilliant! I'll be teaching you Occlumency then! I'm sure Uncle Severus won't mind not doing it… he's not too fond of you either you know."

Harry snorted. "What? _Uncle_ _Severus?_"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well technically he's my Godfather. Not that I would tell anyone that though. Well, except for you of course," he added with a smile.

"Oh. No wonder you've always been his favorite," Harry said with a light punch to Draco's arm.

"Well that's one possibility. But maybe it's just my stunning charm and brilliant Potions skills!" Draco countered with a grin as he flipped his hair for effect.

"Oh so now you have amazing charm and skill do you?" Harry teased, stepping forward toward Draco and putting his hands on the other boy's waist.

"Hmm… yes," Draco replied clasping his hands behind Harry's neck in response.

"Can you use your charm and skill for something else?" Harry asked silkily, tilting his head and leaning in toward Draco. Draco smirked and leaned in as well as a loud knock sounded at the door to the Room of Requirement.

Ron barged in seconds later, his bag swinging from his shoulder. "Merlin can't you two get a room!?" he cried and dramatically slapped his hand over his eyes. "Bloody nasty poufs," he mumbled. "We're gonna be late for Potions!"

Harry tried to pull back but Draco – always the stubborn one – held him close.

"Actually Weasley, we _are_ in _our_ room which you so rudely barged into. Now if you'd so kindly excuse us…" He trailed off as he turned back to Harry and pressed their lips together.

Through the cloudy haze of lust forming in Harry's brain as Draco's tongue slipped between his lips he heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. Reluctantly Harry pushed him away, removing his arms from around the blonde.

Wanting to annoy the Weasel, Draco let his tongue linger in Harry's mouth a minute before pulling completely back, making sure Ron noticed.

When he turned back to the redhead he had to hold back a bark of laughter. One eyebrow was cocked up, his eyes wide. His jaw had come unhinged and hung open in shock.

With a smirk Draco straightened his robes and walked past him, making sure to bump his shoulder on Ron's as hard as he could as he passed. As he opened the door to the Room he heard Ron and Harry behind him.

"Jeez Harry. First you drop the gay-bomb on me, and now you go around sucking face with Malfoy like there's no tomorrow! You've got to give me some time mate! I don't make out with girls in front of you," Draco heard Ron mumble from behind.

"You would if you could actually _get_ a girl, Weasley," Draco called as he pulled open the heavy wooden door. It let out a long creak as the hinges moved. "Well if no one _normal_ wants you, you could always go for Granger. I bet she'd be interested," he said with a smirk as he launched himself out the door. He felt the strange sensation of his body morphing into feline and then he landed on all fours.

With a huff he shimmied out of the over-sized robes and kicked them backwards into the open doorway.

Behind him he heard Ron's mumbled angry reply and Harry's soft chuckle as the other two boys followed him through the doorway.

Looking back he saw that both boys now had there bags of books slung over there shoulders, their uniform robes billowing slightly behind them as they walked. As they caught up to him Harry placed a hand in between his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

It had been three days since Harry had confessed to Draco about Voldemort. At first Draco had been absolutely terrified; he'd been terribly jumpy and on edge all day. His fear had consumed him; turning every shadow into a man cloaked in black and every whisper of the wind the sound of someone's wand arm slicing through the air as they brought it down toward him.

As the day went on and the next day started, though, the fear started to leave him. Everything from the past days seemed irrational, like how a small child can't explain how he thought the sweater piled at the end of his bed had turned into a pile of snakes in the night.

Now he still wasn't _completely_ at ease, but with Harry by his side he was handling the stress.

They walked down several more flights of steps until they had reached the dungeons, the chill of the dungeons pressed down on them, making Harry shiver and press closer against Draco's side. The silence was almost deafening as Harry, Ron, and Draco made their way down the last corridor and into the Potions classroom.

As they walked in a few of the students already seated raised their heads and looked around at the entrance, blank looks on all of their faces, but most stayed huddled talking in their little groups of friends.

Draco dropped back behind Harry as he and Ron made their way toward the front of the classroom where there was an empty table. He looked out from behind Harry's legs and his eyes scanned across the twelve or so people taking seventh year potions.

There were two Hufflepuffs who sat together near the back of the room – a boy and a girl – who sat silently, staring off into different directions waiting for class to start. The girl had long dark hair while the boy's was short and blonde. Draco reckoned they had only sat together because they hadn't been comfortable to sit with another house.

Three Ravenclaw girls sat gathered around a good looking boy of the same house. He was smiling and talking quietly as the girls giggled and flirted.

Then his eyes fell on the Slytherins. Two boys sat facing away from him – he couldn't make out who they were – hunched over their books, probably trying to decipher something they'd been too stupid to study for over the last few days. Across from them sat Blaise and Pansy. As Draco's eyes met the short haired girls her eyes took on an amused look. But yet it wasn't one of playfulness or kindness, no. It was cold and dark; possibly like the look a cat gets while it's playing with the mouse it's caught before killing it.

'Draco,' she mouthed. Her jaw shifted to the side as her glare bore into him before she turned back toward Blaise as if she'd never seen him.

A chill went down his spine and his fur rose into hackles on his back. It was her. She'd been the one who told the Death Eaters. He didn't know how she knew, but it had been her, he was sure of it.

"Dragon," he heard Harry whisper from ahead of him.

Draco dragged his blazing eyes away from the traitor and to Harry. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking.

"Come on," Harry mumbled, motioning with his hand for Draco to come over to the table he and Ron sat at.

Draco prowled slowly to him, slinking under the table and lying against the comforting heat of Harry's legs. Draco laid his head down onto the cold stone floor, focusing his vicious glare onto Pansy's legs he could see from under the table.

In the front of the room, Snape began his lesson.


	16. Bite

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long wait AGAIN guys!

I've been really, really busy! And lately I've been a bit worried about my writing. I went back and reread some past chapters and didn't really like them. I've been trying to fix the way I write in these last couple of chapters… tell me what you think of them now, or ways you think I could improve… Thanks!

Thanks to my awesome beta Slashfan96 :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been pretty edgy all day, Harry noticed, looking down at the large cat by his side. He didn't know _what_ was bothering him, just that when they went into Potions he had been fine, and when they had come out he'd been like this.

Draco's head hung low, his ears pressed to the back of his head as if they'd been glued there. Whenever someone passed them, Draco snarled as if they'd struck him.

Harry reached a gentle hand down and kneaded it into Draco's back. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Draco's ears twitched toward the sound of his voice but he gave no other acknowledgment that Harry had spoken. Their footsteps echoed down the empty corridor like ghosts.

"Draco," Harry prodded, poking him between his shoulder blades. Draco growled softly.

Harry's eyebrows came together as he poked Draco again; two could play at this.

They descended the last set of stairs into the entrance hall. Students milled about talking and laughing within their groups of friends, while some sat against the walls reading or doing last minute homework. The doors to the grounds were opened wide letting the warmth and light from the sun spill in.

"Hey. What's up with you?" Harry asked again, his grip on Draco becoming firmer. Harry rolled his eyes when Draco jerked away from his hand, quickening his pace and steering toward the doors. Harry compensated by speeding his pace as well.

Draco picked up his pace even more; Harry followed suit. They were almost to the doors as Draco started into a slow jog. Harry hurried right along beside him.

Draco heard Harry laugh cheerfully beside him as they flew out the doors of the school and down the stone steps; but inside Draco wasn't laughing. He just wanted to be left alone. His insides were burning with the bitterness of betrayal, and the renewed scare of the Death Eaters.

The bright green lawn swayed in the soft breeze around them as their legs both pumped faster.

Draco could almost physically feel the barrier building itself up in his head. The barrier nearly everyone has; like going on autopilot; repression. It's a survival instinct; a defense mechanism all humans have, pushing painful thoughts into unconsciousness, preventing anymore from entering consciousness, and lack of awareness of ones own situation.

Draco's muscles moved faster and faster and soon he could no longer hear Harry's harsh breathing and heavy foot falls beside him as he struggled to keep up with Draco's pace. Other sounds came to him now; he looked up at the sounds of the birds bursting from the dense curtain of trees lining the forest, visions of black, blue, and red. He could hear the rodents scurrying through the grass away from him to their homes in the ground, the sounds of the lake water lapping against the bank as the giant squid slapped a giant arm down onto the surface.

Thoughts of Pansy and Death Eaters and Voldemort slipped from his mind as the animal inside him started to seep to the front. His senses sharpened impossibly more and his instincts screamed for him to run for the forest, to hunt, to disappear.

He scanned the grounds for possible threats, a low continuous growl coming from his throat. Groups of kids scattered out across the grounds all around him. The lake was to his right and the Quidditch Pitch far to his left.

Unconsciously he had slowed to a jog as he surveyed the area. Just as he was about to take off at a run again, the sounds of feet approaching - and fast - broke through the concentrated barrier of his mind. His heart pumping fast, he looked around just in time to see the blur of black hair crash into his side.

His feet faltered and stumbled underneath him and then they were falling together. Arms constricted his neck and in an instant of animalistic terror he bucked the boy off him, twisting in the air to lung back at him. His mind processed no thought other than he was under attack, and he was going to fight back.

Harry's breath left him in one long _whoosh _as Draco's paws came down onto his chest. His lungs burned for a terribly long second before breath returned to him. His breathing still unsteady, he looked up into the menacing face of the snarling panther atop him.

In the split second between then and the moment Draco's jaws clamped down onto his shoulder, Harry remembered thinking. '_Ha! He's just trying to scare me! Just like the first time I ever saw him in this form.'_ Then a sharp current of pain shot from his left shoulder down to his fingertips, forcing out a cry of his own.

His hands flew up, clawing at the beast's head as the razor like teeth continued to tear at his shoulder. Blood pounded in his ears.

Harry's pain-filled cry stabbed through Draco's consciousness, and it was then he realized exactly what he was doing. With a start he jerked off of Harry.

Still gasping for breath Harry scrambled to his feet, nearly falling backwards onto the ground once again. His emerald green eyes were wide and glassy behind the glasses that sat askew on his face.

Harry's mind was spinning fast, trying desperately to sort out the situation. This was Draco, wasn't it? The boy he'd been with all year. Yes, he was certain it was… but it couldn't be! Draco – _his_ Draco – would never hurt him – _could_ never hurt him.

He felt the beginning prickles of tears in his eyes as he backed away toward the castle.

He became aware of something sticky and warm trickling down his arm, dampening his robes. With child-like stupidity, his fingers sought out the gash in his shoulder – just to see if it still hurt. He knew he'd found the spot when a deep sting met his touch. He winced back, turning and looking out at the castle.

His brain was frozen – shocked. He shook his head, looked back at Draco once more before breaking into a run and fleeing back toward the safety of the school.

Draco watching in shock as Harry grabbed his wounded arm and fled. The disheveled raven-haired boy glanced back at him with hurt-scared eyes for just a second. 'Why?' they seemed to scream back at him.

"Hey Harry! You alright?" A few of the students he passed yelled. He ignored them, continuing his flight until he had been swallowed up by the castle.

Draco sat for what seemed like eternity. His eyes stayed focused on the place where Harry had disappeared. Slowly he stood, drawing his mind from his trance. Slowly but surely he became terribly aware of the faint taste of blood on his teeth.

Wrinkling his nose in self disgust he turned and trotted toward the lake.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! He'd just reacted; he hadn't been thinking. That was it. He was being impulsive. Would Harry understand that? Probably not.

He reached the bank and looked out. A few yards out the water rippled gently across the still surface as one of the braver fish ventured its way to the top. For a crazy moment he thought about following that fish as it swam back to the bottom, and not coming back up. He shook that thought away though, and dunked his head into the water.

-------------------------

"Ow, ow, bloody ow!"

Harry set the off-white bandages back down onto the table in front of him. Medical supplies filled every available surface, ranging from bandages and first aid kits to syringes and antiseptics.

iHis bitten arm screamed and burned with pain. He let out a long breath, pressing his hands into his face, his shoulder protesting greatly at being moved. Stubbornly he pressed a hand against the tightly wrapped bandages, pressing harder as the pain increased, not letting himself bite his lip against the pain.

He'd let Hermione heal it for him later, but right now he didn't want to have to deal with their questions, and he wasn't going to risk trying to fix it himself and accidently spell all the bones out of it. Déjà vu.

He looked down at the bandages constricting his wound and groaned; they'd already begun to turn pink as the blood soaked through.

"If the bloody thing would just stop bleeding," Harry mumbled irritably, roughly snatching the bandages off the table once again and wrapping another layer around his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and the table full of medical supplies vanished before him and with a poof was replaced by the bed which had stood there before. With a heavy sigh he fell forward onto it, ignoring the sting of his shoulder as he met the soft mattress, and burying his face into it. He breathed in the sent of Draco in the old blankets and crinkled his nose.

On the outside he was mad, on the inside he felt betrayed. Sure; it was just a bite, he should get over it and move on, right? Wrong. It _wasn't_ just a bite. Somehow, down deep in his mind, he knew it was more than that. Draco had crossed the line of trustworthiness - and rather quickly at that – for reasons Harry knew not of.

In that one second Draco had switched in Harry's mind from the loving kid he thought he knew now, back to the cold Death Eater he'd known before.

Harry pulled himself fully up onto the mattress and flipped himself around so he could sit against the headboard. He sighed.

He had a free period in between Potions and Transfiguration, so he didn't have anywhere he needed to be. For now he could just relax.

He slumped down into the cushy pillows and stared up at the high ceiling. His eyes picked out patterns, shapes, and pictures, and as a small smile began on his lips he couldn't help feeling like a little kid finding animals in the clouds…

--

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he remembered was the sound of the ancient bell at the top of the school chiming for the next class to start. With a start he jumped out of the bed, grabbing his uniform white shirt and shrugging it on, wincing as his shoulder jerked roughly. With lightning speed his fingers redid the buttons before he grabbed his robes, flung his bag over his right shoulder and sprinted from the room. He shoved his arms through the sleeves of his robes, readjusting the pack on his shoulder, hoping his wand and transfiguration books were still in it.

Breathing hard he stumbled into the Transfiguration room, coming to a dead stop in the doorway as Professor McGonagall and his fellow classmates all turned to look at him. A few sniggers broke through the silence.

"Nice to see you decided to join us, Mr. Potter," McGonagall snapped before turning back to the board. Harry mumbled an apology before shuffling quickly over to his seat next to Ron.

The second he'd gotten situated on the bench Ron's elbow was digging into his side. Harry turned glaring eyes toward him and swatted the persistent arm away.

'Where's Malfoy?' Ron mouthed at him. Harry simply shrugged in response. He tried to smile to show it was fine, but the corners of his mouth felt stiff and unwilling. Ron's eyebrows came together in confused worry and Harry knew it had come out as a grimace.

He turned away from Ron back to the front of the room, leaning forward onto the desk. He propped his head up with his hands and allowed his mind to wander off to thoughts of Draco.

--

Draco had hunted three birds, a rabbit, and a deer by the time he made his way out of the forest two hours later. He felt dirty and exhausted, but the angry, horrible thoughts and feeling had escaped him. Harry would be in Transfiguration by now. It was his last class of the day. He'd probably sleep in his dorm room with the other Seventh Years tonight, but Draco wasn't particularly worried about that; the boy couldn't stay away forever. He'd come when he was ready, he was sure.

Although, maybe Harry'd just leave. Maybe he was angry, betrayed. Maybe he was even _scared_ of him. Wasn't that a horrible thought? What if his rash actions had gone so far as to actually cause Harry to be afraid of him? Well, he did deserve it, after all, didn't he?

A giant sigh heaved from his chest as he trotted his way heavily up the front stairs of the school. The clacking of his claws on the stone floor echoed around the walls of the strangely empty entrance hall like pebbles being dropped onto concrete. He retracted his claws so he could walk as silently as the ghosts that wandered these same halls.

As he walked his mind wandered and he thought not for the first time why he couldn't have just had a normal life. Why couldn't he have been born a normal kid? Maybe even a muggle; blissfully oblivious to everything magic and dangerous in the world! Sure he hated the filthy things, but right now, he would take it over his own complicated life. He could have been a little book nerd and kept up with his studies. He was good looking and doubted he would have had trouble making friends… some real friends would be nice. He could have spent his days at school, his nights at home with his parents or out with his friends. He could have spent his weekends wandering around England with his mates and his girl – or his boy; after all he didn't think life would ever let him be _completely_ normal.

But instead of that life, he got one completely different. He lived in a world of magic that Muggles could only _dream _of. He'd bet some of them would give anything to have a life like his. He was a pure blood; handsome, wealthy, and overall feared by most. His father was a villain and he himself was in danger now. He'd spent his whole life around Voldemort; not necessarily the person (or _thing_) but his idea was always present. In the thoughts of his whole family, in the whispered conversations of his parents late at night, in the caution they took with everything they did, or let slip; he was always there.

And now, even after all of that, his parents were killed, he was beaten and turned into some kind of mysterious magical animal no one can fix, and was taken in by the Boy Who Lived – or his parents preferred version 'The Boy Who Won't Bloody Well Die'. Oh, and Voldemort was after him.

He leaped the last few steps up to the landing on which the Gryffindor common room was located. The Fat Lady dozed peacefully in her portrait, her head lolled back onto her elegantly painted arm chair and soft snores issued from within. Draco heaved out a breath as he lowered himself heavily to the ground in front of it. He sighed as his sweaty fur-covered chest met the cool stone floor. He crossed his paws and laid his head down onto them. His eyes closed to the rest of the castle and soon the only thing he was aware of was his own slow breathing and the steady snore of the Fat Lady.

He'd wait here for Harry. And if Harry didn't come back, he'd just get another Gryffindor to let him in so he could wait up in the boy's room.

Just as his mind was about to be pulled off into sleep, he became aware of the hard clacking of shoes coming down the flight of stairs at which he was laying at the bottom. "There you are," came a dark familiar drawl. Draco cracked an eye open to the sight of a pair of beaten black shoes, one foot tapping impatiently. He raised his eyes to the owner of those shoes; Severus Snape.

He blinked in response to the impatient tapping, not bothering to get up from his current position. "Well you might as well come along if you don't want to have a tail for the rest of your life," he said as he promptly turned, his robes flapping, and trotted down the next flight of stairs. Draco sighed, being sure to take his time stretching before getting up and following Snape down to the dungeons.

Once he entered the professor's dark quarters Snape began whirling around his office like a small tornado; shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk, and grabbing a small vile. His head snapped up to eye the mysterious cat now sitting in his doorway. He pursed his lips and stalked over, staring down at Draco expectantly.

"I've been working on this for quite some time now. Tricky."

Draco lost interest in Snape's explanation as he stared at the brilliant violet liquid as it slowly swirled around the glass tube. It sparkled in the dim lights in Severus's room, making it look like a liquid jewel.

" – well?"

Draco snapped his eyes back to his Professor just as he uncorked the small tube and roughly grabbed Draco's furry jaw.

"Open." He said, already sounding bored with the situation. Draco unhinged his jaw and stretched it wide, adrenaline pumping through his veins. This was it; he was going to be changed back! His legs shook slightly with anticipation as Snape tipped the potion down into his muzzle. He felt it burn a trail down his throat, tingling and tasting horrible. He closed his eyes and Snape's hand vanished from his body.

Snape stepped away from his god-son, his eyes twinkling in suppressed excitement as he waited for his potion to run its course.


	17. Captured

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for suck a long wait  I've been pretty busy. Review and tell me what you think! Slashfan69 hasn't beta'd this one, as of now, because I felt bad about not having one out in suck a long time, so any mistakes… my bad. :P Read on.

-----------------------------

_Ron's finally lost it, _Harry mused to himself as he watched his best friend pace back and forth in front of his seat in the nearly empty Gryffindor common room, his face a vibrant shade of red. Well, at least the obscenities had stopped.

Hermione was bent over him, tending to his shoulder with her wand. "Alright, it'll probably still twinge a bit, but I've healed the punctures," she explained.

"Thanks," he mumbled back as Ron began another rant.

"I knew it! I knew that filthy little ferret was up to no good! But you let him in your head, Harry! You should have seen this coming! We told you didn't we? We told you! That bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him I'm gonna –"

"He may be over reacting a bit, but he _is_ right you know." Hermione interrupted as she moved away from him to stop Ron's pacing. "What are you going to do?"

Harry's head dropped into his hands with an aggravated sigh. "I don't know," he groaned. "I haven't seen him since… you know. So I don't even know what he's doing or where he is now. Maybe he didn't mean to…" Harry let his voice trail off, realizing he was just trying to convince himself. He wouldn't get his hopes up about that. It was all starting to feel like a bad dream.

"Harry, don't go looking for him," Hermione said softly but sternly from his side again. She continued as Harry glowered up at her. "Don't try denying it, I know you Harry Potter. You'll go out looking for him, thinking you can talk to him or something. He could be dangerous. He could be with Voldemort."

"No he isn't!" Harry snapped back, his words searing with feelings. "I know he isn't. Even if he was, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance then? Something's wrong with him, is all." This he did believe. Draco wouldn't - _couldn't - _go back to Voldemort now… Or had he been with him this whole time? His heart throbbed at that thought and he pushed it away. For now, he was content to sit here in the quiet, comforting common room, and wait.

-------------------------------

Snape felt his heart jump into his throat as the now brightly glowing form of the panther morphed into a human. The torso straightened and thinned, the shoulders drawing back and arms extending and thinning, hands forming on the end. The legs shot up, making the body taller.

Snape brought his hand up to shield his eyes as the light got blindingly bright for just a moment, before completely vanishing, leaving him seeing spots around the boy in front of him.

Noticing the boy's state of dress, Snape threw a robe toward him. The boy shrugged it on, wrapping it around himself to protect from the dungeon cold. Grinning, he reached his hand up to run through his silky hair, and then froze.

Snape had to hold in a smile as Draco let out an indignant screech, his hands tugging at the furry cat-like ears still attached to the top of his head. "What the bloody-hell?! Uncle Severus!" He continued to grumble on until he froze again, his mouth gaping. He then plunged a hand into his robes and yanked around a long white tail. He let out an aggravated whine, looking up at Snape with a glare fit to kill.

Snape cleared his throat, being very sure to keep the laughter from his voice. "I'm sure Minerva can transfigure them. Come on then, get dressed and we'll go up there." With a dramatic flourish of his wand a school uniform appeared on the table next to him. With no further word he stepped from the room, closing the door behind him to give the boy some privacy.

----------------

They stalked through the halls fifteen minutes later, a hood covering Draco's face like a mask. It wouldn't do to have the other students see him. Not yet at least.

Severus ushered him along through long hallways, twisting and turning as if through a maze until they ended at the large stone gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office. The rock from which it was carved crunched as it opened its mouth to speak. "Password?"

"Phoenix," Snape answered; his voice low and hurried. Pleased with his answer, the gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a long spiraled staircase. Without delay Snape began bounding up them, his shiny black shoes clicking on each step. Once he had entered the safety of the stairwell, and the stone had moved back into place behind them, Draco lowered the hood of his jacket.

With a grimace he rubbed at the ears still atop his head. Upon hearing Draco's small groan of disapproval, Snape looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"You know, I think you look better that way. I'd think about keeping them if I were you," he said. It was as close to joking as the man got.

Draco sneered at him, immediately dropping his hand back to his side as they approached the doors to McGonagall's office. Severus rapped his knuckles across the door a few times, and when McGonagall beckoned them inside, he pushed it open, stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind Draco.

McGonagall sat at her desk; spectacles perched at the end of her nose as she read over a paper in her hands. She glanced up to see who entered her office – quickly looked back down at the paper – only to look back up sharply when she processed the boy standing with her friend.

Her eye brows shot up toward her hairline and she leaned back, taking her glasses from her face and folding them neatly on the desk. "Well what's this?" she asked, surprised, as she looked Draco over.

"I found a potion to change him back, but it seems there were… a few miscalculations, as you can probably see for yourself." Snape explained, his eyes flicking to Draco's ears. "I was hoping you could transfigure them back for me. With the potion, I should have broken the original spell's effects, so it should be possible now."

Minerva smiled and nodded, coming around to the other side of her desk and drawing her wand. "Hold still," she instructed Draco as she pointed her wand at his handsome face and swished it with practiced ease, her lips moving wordlessly with a cantation.

Draco felt a rather uncomfortable tingling sensation on the top his head which moved down to his temples as his ears were turned back into those of humans. His hearing lessened noticeably as they became smaller, and then the tingling stopped.

"Anything else that needs to be transfigured?" McGonagall asked, lowering her wand slightly, looking back between Snape and Draco.

"Yeah," Draco grumbled, shrugging his dark robes off his shoulders so he stood in only his white button-up shirt and a pair of black uniform pants. He turned around slightly so Minerva could see the end tip of his long white tail poking out from his left pant leg.

The older women sighed. "Well, drop your pants Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" Draco yelped, taken by surprise, his hands immediately going to cover his backside.

"Well you want it gone don't you? I need to be able to see it," McGonagall scowled over Snape's quiet snickering.

Draco hesitated, a frightened look on his face. His eyes flickered to Snape.

With a loud, dramatic sigh the man turned from them, a hand covering his eyes. "Fine. Go ahead then."

Draco whined in embarrassment as he begrudgingly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and shorts, and pulled them down to his knees. His face burned as the blood all flooded to his cheeks.

He let out another surprised yelp as the tingling started again, this time in his backside.

"Stand still!" Professor McGonagall scolded as he tried to squirm away from her. Then, as quickly as it had come, the tingling stopped. He yanked his pants back up hurriedly, still blushing like a school girl.

He turned back toward the adults, keeping his eyes to the ground, his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"Well we'll alert the Order of this, and arrangements will be made about what we're going to do with you, but for now –"

"Actually Professor, I was hoping I could go for a walk. It's been a while since I've been anywhere but the Room of Requirements on two legs." Draco interrupted. McGonagall started to protest, but Snape put up a hand, silencing her.

"Go ahead. Come to my office when you get back. Try not to let the students see you. We don't want to start anything big just yet."

Draco nodded at him, being careful not to let a smile come over his face for them to see. He quickly bent and picking up his discarded robe. He pushed his arms through the loose sleeves and threw the hood up over his head, shadowing his face.

With another quick nod to the two watching adults, he turned and fled the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting alone in the Room of Requirements, Harry's gaze never left the door. He'd conjured a throne-like-chair in the middle of the floor about an hour ago, and hadn't moved from the spot since then. He was waiting, of course. He hoped Draco would come here in search of him.

His wand tapped impatiently against his thigh like a dull metronome, counting away the minutes Draco wasn't there.

With an aggravated sigh he let his head loll back onto the chair. Hermione had convinced Ron to venture down to the kitchens with her in an attempt to calm down his rage at the boy-turned-cat. Anyone could win Ron over with a good enough cake.

Harry brought a hand up to his face, slipping his fingers underneath his round glasses to rub his eyes. If Draco would just show up already! Where could he have gone? Would he have gone down to the Slytherins common room? Maybe he just went to go see Snape. Maybe even McGonagall. He wasn't working for Voldemort. But even with that firmly set in his mind; he couldn't help the doubt that pushed through his defenses to the front of his thoughts.

Curling his hands into tight fists he brought them down hard onto the armrests of the big chair. His teeth ground against each other roughly as he grit his teeth against the hurt and anger pooling in his gut.

With another heavy sigh he turned his head to look away from the door for the first time in the hour. His stiff neck protested as it was force to the side, his eyes landing on the blank white wall across the room. And suddenly, Harry had an idea.

"Show me him," he spoke aloud to the room. His eyes still locked on the opposite wall. A picture of Draco projected itself against said wall; his face the cold Malfoy mask of his past years. "Not his picture!" he growled, aggravated. "Show me him, where he is, right now."

The image flickered, as if it were an old movie, before another image appeared; this one different. He saw a cloaked figure walking quickly across the grounds, his head held low as he walked past other students.

_Who's this?_ Harry thought, leaning toward the screen now, his interest peaked. It couldn't be Draco. The boy couldn't be in human form outside of this room. And why was he wearing a cloak? It was warm out today, definitely too hot to be wearing a hooded cloak.

The hooded man kept walking, fast and suspicious, until he was away from the populated part of the grounds where students loitered with their friends. His pace slowed slightly and his shoulders relaxed; coming down from around his neck as if a weight had been lifted.

And then he looked around, sparkling silver-blue eyes scanning the area behind him. Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. The boy's cheeks puffed out comically as he let out a long breath, lowering his hood and revealing his silky blonde hair. Then his face turned from view again, as his hand came up to card through that hair, the sun glinting off it beautifully as he continued walking away from the castle.

---------------------------

It had been so long since he'd been outside with his own body. He could finally feel the sun, the wind, the grass on his skin. Not the replica of the Room of Requirements, but the real thing. He stretched his arms upward toward the sky, tilting his head back and letting the sun warm his face.

He was planning on walking around to the far side of the lake, near the forest. It was the farthest place he could go away from the school, and no one ever went over there.

After all, the whole school thought he was missing or dead. It wouldn't do to have them seeing him casually walking around the grounds like he'd been here the whole time.

As he reached the far end of the lake, and the students on the other side became just a speck in the distance, he shed the heavy robe disguising him and dropped it into a pile on the ground. He heavily lowered himself down next to it, resting his head in the soft green grass.

Sighing, he looked up at the clouds. Little wisps of them floated across the plain blue sky, forming little shapes here and there. His eyes flickered to the left and landed on a particular little cloud hanging over the lake; it was shaped like a lightning bolt.

He couldn't stop the images of Harry that immediately flooded his mind. What was he going to do, again?

_I'll just say I'm sorry_.

"_Stupid. He'd think that was a bunch of bullshit," _The voice in the back of his head commented.

_No he won't! What else could I say to him after that?_

"_I don't know! But I'm pretty sure, 'Sorry I attacked you. It'll never happen again!' won't win him over," _the voice said sarcastically.

_Well what if I do something romantic?_

"_You? Be romantic? Like what?"_

_Well I don't know! How do people normally apologize? It's not something I normally do…_

Branches snapped behind him, dried plants crackling underneath them, breaking him from his trance.

His head spun as he jerked himself from the ground into a sitting position, turning just in time to see the two big dogs hurtling towards him from the woods.

His hand automatically flew to his pocket, groping uselessly. _Damn it! Where's my wand!?_

He thought of it lying uselessly up in the Room of Requirements with Harry, cursing himself mentally as the dogs furious snarls reached his ears. Seconds later they were upon him; teeth bore like weapons, tails low to the ground, ears flat against their heads.

One of the huge black dogs veered off to the side before curving back around toward him. As Draco's eyes followed him – the other dog forgotten in the excitement – a loud snarl sounded in his ear seconds before sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder.

A cry broke from his lips as he struck out with a fist, landing a hard blow on the dog's head. His fist was pulled away though as the other dog rounded back, his teeth latched onto Draco's sleeve and jerked his arm back painfully.

Snarling and panting with the effort the dogs pushed and dragged him backwards towards the woods. The metallic, bitter taste of blood and fear filled his mouth as the trees appeared above him. He opened his mouth to scream but the sound wouldn't come out.

Panic gripped his mind in an iron vice. No one could hear him over here, and no one could see him. No one even knew he was at the school for Merlin's sake! He'd get dragged off and eaten by wild dogs, and the only people who would notice he would be gone hated him now!

His hands groped out like claws, grabbing at everything within reach, trying to fight off his captures. His heels dug into the soft soil, leaving deep tracks as he was slowly pulled back into the darkness of the trees.

The teeth in his shoulder dug deeper, tearing at his skin and muscle as the dogs ran faster, bumping him over sharp twigs and rocks. The pain was unbearable. Trees surrounded them on all sides now, towering over them like predators staring down on their pray.

As the edge of the forest faded into the distance, he finally found his voice.

Desperate screams broke from the trees of the dark forest, and the thick walls of the Room of Requirements as one.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Doors and portraits flew past him in a blur as Harry sprinted down corridors and stairs in a desperate attempt to find Ron and Hermione. His scar seared on his forehead.

"Hey Harry! What are you in such a hurry for?" An Irish accent called out to him.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of Seamus and Dean. The two boys had just come out of a classroom together – Harry was too distracted to notice which.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?!" he practically yelled at them, worry still churning in his stomach.

He watched as their faces moved from happy grins to eyes-wide surprise, then to confusion and worry. "No, sorry mate. Are you ok?" Dean asked, patting a dark hand on Harry's tense shoulders.

"Fine. Gotta go!" Harry yelled back over his shoulder as he took off down the hallway again, leaving the two friends gaping in his wake.

-------

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry gasped as he rounded a corner, the back of a fiery red head catching his attention.

His two best friends turned at the sound of his voice, Ron with a piece or cake gripped in his freckled hand.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked as he caught up with them. Harry doubled over, his breath coming in pants.

"Something – took – Draco!" He chocked out in-between breaths.

"What're you talking about mate?" Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"How could you be thinking about food at a time like this!?" Harry exclaimed. "I was watching him, in the Room of Requirements, and something came out of the forest and dragged him in!" Harry's hands flailed in front of him, trying to express the emergency to his friends. "It was Voldemort. I know it."

They stared at him blankly, confusion written all over Ron's face.

Harry rubbed his scar as it twinged again, oblivious to Hermione's glare. "Was it a vision? You think from Voldemort? It wasn't real Harry, remember Sirius –"

"It wasn't a bloody vision!" Harry yelled, enraged she had brought up his God-father now. "I was watching him, on the wall. He was sitting at the lake, and two dogs ran out and dragged him back into the forest. He was screaming," Harry said, his voice cracking as he finished. "He looked like he used to though. He was in his human form outside, and I don't know how! I don't know how. We need – we need to tell McGonagall! We've got to tell someone!" His teeth gritted against each other as the two continued to stare.

"Ok, ok." Hermione finally said slowly, reaching a comforting hand out to Harry. "You just," she looked around, biting her lip. "You two just stay here. I'll go find McGonagall, and bring her back here." She glanced around again. "Calm him down, Ronald," she barked before hurrying off down the hallway and disappearing.

Harry fell back against the stone wall of the corridor heavily, sliding down till he rested on the ground. His head fell into his hands as he let out a sigh.

Silence consumed them, and Harry lifted his head to find Ron staring down at him with a confused look on his face. The boy could be slow. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and Harry could tell he was looking for something to say. He looked around them as Hermione had done, as if checking to see if someone was watching. Then he looked back at Harry, his eyes now sympathetic, and opened up his fist, holding it out toward his best friend.

"Want some cake?"


	18. Run

Well here you go, yet another chapter in this drawn out story! I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews/alerts/favorites. It's really made my life :P And thanks for sticking with it this far, as well. Even through my horrible writing of the beginning chapters *sheepish grin* I read through the beginning of this story again, and frankly it's embarrassing . I'll be rewriting most of it, when I get the chance. Probably before I post the next chapter.

Review! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry led the way toward the far side of the lake, the sound of his hurried footsteps muffled by the thick grass. Trailing behind him were McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, and Snape. Snape had happened to be up in McGonagall's office when Hermione went to find her; therefore he was along with them.

Harry's pace quickened to a light jog as he spotted the spot in between the lake's bank and the trees. He stopped short as he came to the spot, his head swiveling back and forth, squinting down the bank and searching. As if his mind was being read, Snape spoke.

"Mr. Potter, didn't you say he left his robe here when he was dragged off? Well by the looks of it, there isn't one here." Snape drawled mockingly, crossing his arms in the most defiant way.

"It was here, I swear it was!" Harry tried weakly, a lump growing in his throat dangerously as he continued to scan the area. It had been here, dammit! "Maybe one of them came back and dragged it off too! Maybe something from the forest came out and got it, I don't know! But it was here! And Draco's probably hurt somewhere! We have to find him!" He cried out, his angry eyes flying from adult to adult, pleading, urging.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, but without that evidence, we have to take into account the fact You-Know-Who could have implanted that vision in your head to draw you to him," McGonagall stated, resting her hands on her hips.

"But! But why was Draco human again? When I'd left him a few hours ago he was still transfigured!"

The two adults exchanged glances for a moment before McGonagall cleared her throat, fixing Harry with her stern gaze. "Well Mr. Potter, Professor Snape transfigured him back this afternoon. There were a few complications, so he brought Mr. Malfoy up so I could correct them. Surely he told you?"

Harry's eye twitched dangerously and he looked down and away, counting to ten in his head. "So you just let him wander off outside on his own afterwards?" He ground out from between clenched teeth, ignoring the fact no had had thought to inform him of this earlier.

"He requested to do so, and I trusted he didn't need to be watched like a mere child. He's probably waiting down in my office now. Watch your mouth, Potter," Snape sneered. "I'll be returning to the castle now, if that's all the nonsense you have to spew for the time being."

With a dramatic flip of his robes he turned and strode off in the opposite direction. Harry glared daggers on his retreating back as he watched him go, unspoken insults burning on his tongue.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and attention was quickly turned back towards her. "I'm sorry Potter, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for now. If more proof comes forth that he really _was_ taken, we will look into it. But for now, we just can't take that chance." She offered him a sympathetic but stern look before turning to follow Snape back to the castle.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot Harry let out an angry string of curses, digging the toes of his right foot into the soft ground.

"Calm down, mate," Ron spoke up from a few feet away. "They could be right you know. Just give it a bit, and see if he turns up."

"I agree with Ron," Hermione murmured quickly, her gaze resting somewhere over his left shoulder. Surprise coursed through him momentarily, but quickly changed to anger as he realized the implements of their words.

"Leave. Both of you!" He sneered, pointing toward the castle, looking out over the lake. "I just - I can't deal with this right now." With that he turned from them, crossing his arms as if saying there was no room for argument. He stood like this for a few minutes longer, waiting until he heard the sounds of retreating footsteps.

"Good riddance of the ferret, if he really is gone. Don't see why Harry's so upset," Harry heard Ron mumble to Hermione as they grew farther away from him.

"Ronald!" She hissed, then her tone changed. "But Harry _has_ been awfully moody lately, don't you think?"

Their next words trailed off as they grew farther and farther away and Harry lowered himself to the ground, picking at a large strand a grass poking out between his feet.

This was _not_ good. No one bloody believed him! Had he not earned any respect or credibility over the last several years? Did they not _realize _at this point that he new bloody well what he was doing most of the time? He _hated_ being treated like a child; like he knew nothing and was supposed to rely on the adults in his life to take care of everything for him while he sat in the background and watched it all roll out before his very eyes.

Well if they weren't going to trust him, he'd have to prove them wrong. He let out a deep, calming breath and lay back into the grass. He needed to settle down and think before he could help anyone.

Streaks of light pink and yellow streamed across the sky and clouds above him as the sun began to set, like messy strokes of an artist. Dinner was probably going on right about now.

He could imagine Hermione and Ron, along with the rest of Hogwarts all sitting in the Great Hall talking and laughing, and completely carefree while he lay out here, his stomach in knots.

How long he lay there, whether it be minutes or hours, he couldn't recall, but the sun was threatening to disappear behind the horizon as he stood and stretched, getting rid of the stiffness in his back and legs. His shadow stretched out far in front of him.

He turned and faced the woods Draco had been dragged into. Would he ever see the boy again? Voldemort hadn't put the vision in his head, and he knew it. Why couldn't they just believe him?

He took a pained step closer, gazing into the dark foliage as if expecting Draco to come bounding out toward him any second, a grin plastered on his laughing face. Harry waited a few agonizing seconds more.

Something rustled in the bushes at the edge of the forest and Harry's heart leaped into his mouth. A small squirrel darted from the cover of the leaves, bolting to another tree not far away. Harry's heart sank.

Why had he remained out here once the others had left, again? He had to remind himself. All he wanted now was to be back in The Room of Requirements alone with Draco, cuddling and getting ready to go to sleep.

He hated to admit it even to himself but he wished with every fiber of his being Snape had been right, and Draco would be upstairs ready to apologize when he got there.

Harry froze, his eyes coming to rest on the ground at the edge of the trees. His heart jumped once again with a mixture of triumph and relief as he gazed upon the thing that could save Draco. Every other thought in the world flew from his mind, and he spun in place, taking off at a full sprint toward the castle, his robes billowing out behind him, bits of grass and dirt flying out from underneath his trainers. He had the perverse urge to laugh as he grew closer and closer to the castle, and farther and farther away from the deep grooves in the earth where Draco's heals had drug into the ground in a desperate attempt to escape mere hours before.

--------

Darkness. Nothing else appeared to him as he opened his eyes, blinking away the last of sleepiness. He became aware of the cold seeping into him from the hard ground he lay on, shivering as he tried to sit up. Something cold and hard bit into his wrists, which were bound behind his back.

Where was he? He turned to the left, and his shoulder gave a sharp twinge in protest of the action. Then the events of the previous day flooded back to him. Pansy gave him away, he'd bit Harry, he'd been changed back, and then he'd been taken away.

Which brings us to the present. He closed his eyes again and took two steadying breaths before opening them. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out the small corners of his cell. A wooden door with no handle stood before him on the far wall.

His body ached all over. The backs of his legs throbbed and his arms and shoulders ached in the uncomfortable cuffs connecting his wrists. The shoulder in which he'd been bitten stung horribly, but other than that he seemed to be undamaged.

With great effort he stood, almost tipping over a few times. His knees felt weak and wobbly under his weight and he was forced to lean against the wall for a few minutes to gather himself again.

Finally he pushed himself from the wall and walked to the middle of the small room. Turning on the spot he surveyed his surroundings; searching the cracked and rough stone of the walls as best he could. There weren't any windows, and seemingly no escape route other than the door with no handle.

Suddenly and without warning panic and fear crept into his stomach and grabbed hold of him like a cold hand. Where was he? What was going to happen to him? What if he couldn't escape this? What if no one came for him? And most importantly; who waited for him on the other side of that door?

He crept back over to the corner he'd previously occupied and sunk back down to the floor. His eyes never left the door before him, not wanting to miss the second the sounds of feet or muffled voices came through from the other side.

He ached for his wand, which he knew was stored up in the Room of Requirements somewhere, maybe thousands of miles away, who knew? Maybe he was still somewhere in Hogwarts.

All he could do now was sit and wait.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you in or aren't you?" Harry asked of his two best friends, walking around the boys' dormitory, gathering his traveling and invisibility cloak.

Harry had already fetched McGonagall and shown her the tracks, pure evidence of what had happened, but yet she still had looked slightly skeptical. She grudgingly agreed, though, and had gone to make preparations. That wasn't quite fast enough for him, though. He'd been planning on going alone, when Hermione and Ron had found him and demanded details on his plans.

"We really should wait until the Order decides what to do," Hermione said wearily, looking around at Ron for backup. He nodded firmly in agreement.

"It's best that way, I think. I don't even see why you want to go anyways…" he trailed off, looking away and around the room.

Harry shook his head. "Then I'm going alone. I don't blame you for not coming, but it's something I have to do. I can't just leave him there." He said it firmly, letting them know there would be no swaying him.

"How do you plan to get out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly, obvious curiosity in her voice.

"I'll take the passageway out into Hogsmead and disapperate from there." He said easily.

"Disapperate to where? Do you even know where he is?" Ron asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, and closed it again when he realized he didn't know the answer. His thoughts had been whirring too quickly with his rescue plan he hadn't even _thought_ about _where_ the boy could be hidden at. Well, that was a problem. "No," he said simply, looking up at them. "But I guess I'll just have to figure it out."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. She opened her mouth to make a rebuttal, and then she vanished. Where Hermione had stood seconds before stood a tall man, draped in a black cloak.

He stood in a big dining room, it looked like. A giant marble table stood beside where he paced. His long white fingers twirled the wand in his hands. The man in front of him spoke. "What shall we do now my lord? Now that we have the boy?"

Harry felt a cold grin spread across his face as he continued to study his wand. "Now. Now we wait. It won't be long." A maniacal laugh threatened to escape him, and he looked out the window against the far wall, which opened up to a dark yard. The long hedged drive way curled into the distance and a single white peacock hopped along the foliage. He turned back to the room, looking now at the fire place behind him. On the mantel piece stood four pictures. The first of a small family of three; a mother, a father, and a little boy who was smiling and waving at the camera. The second of two adults entwined with each other, smiling, their long blonde hair floating around them. The third of a blonde teenager in Slytherin robes, sneering. The last of the family again, this time all standing and staring with stony gazes out at him.

Now he did laugh, his long white arm extended in front of him and he set the pictures a flame.

And suddenly he was staring up at scarlet fabric. A face popped up in front of him and he was forced into a sitting position as he stared at Ron and Hermione, standing on either side of the bed he was now laying on, looks of worry and shock on their faces.

"They're at Malfoy Manner!" he stage-whispered to them, his eyes wide, looking around frantically for where his cloaks and his wand lay. They lay on the floor beside his bed and he hopped of , stooping to pick them up and turning back to Ron and Hermione. "He's expecting me to come."

"Then you mustn't go!" Hermione exclaimed, rounding the bed to block him from the door. "Think rationally Harry!" She looked desperate for him to understand now, her eyes pleading with him.

Harry turned his back on her to look at Ron. "I'm going. Are you coming or aren't you?"

Ron looked obviously torn, he glanced over Harry's shoulder at Hermione for confirmation before looking back at him with a weird grin, dropping a large hand on his shoulder. "We're with you."

-------------------------

Review! :)


	19. Announcement!

Hey kids!

Jesse here, checking back in… 4 years later.

I am simply amazed that even after four years of nothing, people are still reviewing/favoriting/following this story.

I apologize for falling off the face of the earth, but… I kind of got a life. ;) I wrote this story when I was 14/15, and reading it now (being 19, almost 20) I am appalled at my grammar/spelling/literary devices, and basically everything about the style of writing! Not to mention the plot of this story is a bit lacking.

Anyways, I think it goes without saying that this story had been abandoned. But wait! Don't leave yet!

I have recently rediscovered fan fiction after not reading or writing it for over three years, and have decided I might want to give it another shot.

I have gotten a new computer since then and lost all of my fan fiction and what I had written for the end of this story. Frankly, I can't remember where I was going with this, or if I had an ending in mind at all.

That being said I am not going to finish this story as of yet, but I AM going to begin revising it.

I am not making any promises, but over the summer, in my free time, I am going to begin going over this story and hopefully reposting some of the older chapters, and eventually adding new ones.

Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my writing, and who is continuing to support me.

I have no idea if any of the followers of this story are still on fanfiction, but if you are, please let me know what you think, and that I am not doing this for nothing! Thanks again everyone.

-Jesse


End file.
